Heiwa no sensō
by PitufiLunaAzul
Summary: 16 años después de la cuarta guerra ninja, la paz se ha proclamado sobre las 5 grandes aldeas, los problemas de antaño poco a poco han sido relegados al olvido, pero ¿De que sirven los ninjas en tiempos de paz? Tal vez sea cierto, "la era de los ninjas a terminado" -Esta historia es paralela a la de Boruto.
1. ¿Amigos o enemigos?

Hola, muchas gracias a quien se haya tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo una asi que perdon por las faltas ortográficas, espero sea de su agrado.

 _Pensamientos_

Dialogos

 **Capitulo I**

 **¿Amigos o enemigos?**

Dos sombras atraviesan los espesos árboles que rodean la aldea, la velocidad a la que van logra tirar algunas hojas y romper las ramas sobre las que sus pies se posaron.

No tardan mucho en llegar hasta la entrada principal, donde sin voltear a ver a los guardias atraviesan el arco, aumentando su paso

2 horas antes

\-- konohamaru sensei..-- era la tercera vez que intentaba hablar con su sensei, pero por mas que lo intentara las palabras no salian, y no era como si sus compañeros estuviesen en mejor situación.

\-- hmm -- miro a sus jóvenes pupilos esperando lo que sea que tengan que comentar.

\-- e- eso es un.. -- esta vez logra formulas tres palabras mas, pero sigue sin poder decir la oración completa.

\-- un a-anillo -- el joven rubio termina la frase por su compañera, pero pareciera que lo dijo sin pensar, completamente asombrado.

\-- A, esto?-- indica mientras señala su dedo, donde reposa un anillo plateado, simple, pero elegante -- ¿no se los dije?-- Se pregunta el joven maestro, mientras se rasca la nunca en un gesto despreocupado -- Le propuse matrimonio a Moegi

Durante un breve momento solo se escucharon las risas nerviosas del mayor y algún que otro animal pasar.

\--... Y ella ¿aceptó?-- pregunto el joven de cabello azul como el cielo, entre sorprendido y extrañado.

\-- ¿Por qué no habría de aceptar?-- cuestionó un poco (mucho) ofendido el Sarutobi, fungiendo levemente el ceño.

\-- Konohamaru sensei.. Usted... mmm... No es un.. ¿como decirlo?

\--¿ Si?

\-- buen partido -- murmuró la chica del grupo

\-- ¿ Que les hace pensar que no lo soy?!-- exigió el mayor -- Soy joven, guapo, inte --

– torpe, distraido, salario minimo -- una interminable lista que se clavaba como estacas en su pecho

\-- ¡BASTA! -- Las palabras del mayor salieron con un deje dolido y enojado -- Malditos renacuajos -- murmuró de manera imposible de oir -- La misión de hoy será suplir a los guardias de entrada.

\-- ¿ No tiene algo mejor? -- quejas, gritos, quejas y más quejas

\-- No, como ninjas tienen que aprender lo útil que es cada trabajo para la aldea, asi que vayan a la entrada principal, y más les vale hacerlo bien.

\-- ¿No nos acompañará?

\-- No, tengo que ver unas cosas con el hokage. Sarada estas a cargo de la mision

\-- Si

_

\--¡ Que fastidio!-- un chico rubio se encuentra desparramado contra la cacilla de vigilancia

\-- Boruto, ¿podrias hacer silencio? Ya es una molestia hacer este trabajo, como para que tus quejas arruinen más mi día

Boruto ignora olimpicamente a su compañera y esta a punto de manifestar otra queja cuando el peliceleste lo interrumpe

\-- Chicos ¿escuchan eso? -- enfoca su mirada a algun punto del bosque

\-- Si, son como... pisadas? -- interroga la Uchiha a su compañero

\-- Oigan, chicos miren -- el rubio señala un punto en el momento en el que cruzan dos sombras a una gran velocidad

\-- HEY!

\-- No te escucharon Sarada, creo que hay que avizar a algun chunin se ven sospechosos, no..¿Boruto? -- el peliceleste voltea a ver a su compañero, para encontrarse con una rafaga de polvo

\-- Mitsuki no podemos dejar a Boruto solo, vamos.

Ambos jovenes brincan de la caseta y de un movimiento suben a los tejados, mientras a lo lejos las dos figuras han disminuido el paso

\-- Parece que nos siguen-- la voz de un hombre se hace presente

\-- No me digas, ni cuenta me di -- comenta con ironia una voz femenina

\-- Hay que detenernos antes de que se complique esto y no podamos terminar con la mision

\-- tsk, que fastidio

Ambas figuras frenan y segundos despues el rubio se encuentra no muy lejos de ellos. Boruto saca un kunai en caso de necesitarlo, se acerca poco a poco, hasta no estar a mas de 2 metros de los encapuchados

" _se han detenido, ¿acaso planean atacar?_

\--¿Quiénes son? Identifiquense-- cada vez sostiene el kunai con mas fuerza

\-- Ara~, que amabilidad, aunque seria bueno que soltaras el arma podrias cortarte -- comenta con burla la voz de la mujer

\-- No es momento para tus tonterias -- comenta con tono de reprimenda la voz masculina --

\-- identifiquense

\-- hmm -- mira al ojiazul de forma amenazante, pero luego relaja su ceño-- Soy Tsuki, Hatake Tsuki

 ** _Como se podran dar cuenta esta historia sera con personajes de mi creación, aunque en ella intervendran la gran mayoria, si no es que todos, los personajes de la serie origina( Naruto). Esta es tambien una forma de como imagino la continuación de la nueva generación._**

 ** _La trama se me vino a la mente hace ya mas de un año, pero es hasta ahora que me animo a publicarla, asi que si les a gustado porfavor dejen un corazoncito, y en los comentarios indiquenme que les parecio, las faltas de ortografia y narrativa para poder mejorar esta historia._**

 ** _¡ Gracias a quien este leyendo!_**


	2. Inicios

\-- Dialogos

 _Pensamientos_

 **Capitulo II**

 **Inicios**

El viento se llevo consigo las capuchas que envolvian a ambos personajes, mostrando por fin sus rostros.

\-- Tsuki Hatake -- una chica de ojos color chocolate, una larga cabellera castaña, y que se puede apreciar es unos años mayor, observa fijamente a Boruto con una mirada fria, la belleza que posee solo es opacada por aquel gesto.

Al lado de ella un joven de casi la misma edad, alto, su cabello castaño se mueve con el viento y sus ojos de un verde brillante observan al fondo a los compañeros de Boruto.

\-- Parece que llegaron los refuerzos.

\-- Hmm -- Tsuki deja de mirar a Boruto para prestar su atención a los recien llegados.

Tanto Mitsuki como Sarada se detienen al lado del ninja rubio.

\-- Chicos ya se habian tardado.

\-- ¿ Cuál es la situación? -- comenta la pelinegra.

\-- No se han identificado, al menos no de manera convincente

\-- Los podemos escuchar, ¿no tienen alguna otra forma de comunicarse? A este paso se veran en aprietos en alguna misión.

\-- ¿Encerio no te das cuenta de nuestra situación, Tsuki? -- pregunta con cansancio el castaño.

\-- tonterias -- de forma continua hace un chasquido con su lengua.

Frente a ellos el equipo 7 se encuentra pensando en sus opciones y lo que es mejor hacer en esta situación.

\-- Por lo que veo son ninjas, asi que me imagino han de tener sus bandas...-- Mistsuki los mira expectante en espera del siguiente movimiento de sus "enemigos".

\-- No tenemos la obligación de enseñarselas...

\-- Sería bueno que cooperaran para acabar más rapido este asunto.-- el tono Sarada sale de una manera fria y cortante.

Con una nube de humo que dividio a ambos bandos, el sensei del equipo 7 pone fin al posible inicio de una pelea, quien sin perder el tiempo concentra toda su atención en sus alumnos, ignorando a los otros dos.

\-- Les doy una misión y cuando voy a verlos me encuentro con un par de clones de Sarada y Mitsuki, asi que ¿podrian explicarme que demonios hacen?-- el tono se escuchaba como una clara reprimenda.

\-- Sensei esos sujetos irrumpieron en la aldea sin identificarse y...

El mayor interrumpe a su pupilo con un gesto de mano para a continución dirigirse a los dos jovenes sospechosos, quienes no cambian sus gestos en lo absoluto.

\-- Dai, Tsuki -- comenta con la sorpresa impresa en su voz-- Escuche que volvian hoy, pero crei que sería más tarde, deberian ir con el Nanadaime.

\-- Tuvimos algunos... percanses -- la mirada del ojiverde se dirigio hacia el grupo del rubio.-- Nos retiramos Konohamaru-san.

\-- Un gusto conocerlos -- la castaña regresa al tono burlon mirando altivamente a los menores.

Ambos ninjas se retiraron saltando por los tejados hasta, finalmente, llegar a la mansión Hokage, aterrizando frente a la entrada.

Los jovenes atraviezan el umbral y sin detenerse llegan a la puerte que comunica al despacho del Nanadaime.

El mas alto toca la puerta y segundos despues recibe el permiso para entrar.

\-- Hokage-sama -- ambos hacen una reverencia para despues enfocar su mirada en las dos siluetas-- Shikamaru-san es un gusto verle.

\-- Chicos,-- saluda el pelinegro-- ¿cómo les ha ido en la misión? -- retrocede unos pasos hasta quedar junto al escritorio y poder ver a los recien llegados.

\-- Bastante bien-- la chica se acerca hasta el septimo, quien recibe el informe de la misión.

\-- Veo que todo esta en orden -- comenta el ojiazul alzando sus ojos hacia los jovenes

\-- Y... ¿cúal es la siguiente misión? -- la pregunta sale de los labios del castaño con un toque de cansancio.

\-- Nada.

\-- ¿Nada? -- pregunta con un shok evidente pero que rapidamente logra ocultar

\-- Asi es, ultimamente se han esparcido ciertos rumores y lo mejor es estar fuera un tiempo -- es el turno del Nara de explicar la situación.

\-- Por el momento esperaremos un poco para explicarles lo que haran en este tiempo, por ahora descansen -- el rubio termina las instrucciones con una calida sonrisa.

\-- Como ordene Hokage-sama, nos retiramos.

Los menores se retiran dejando una nube de humo en su lugar.

 ** _Afueras de la aldea_**

\-- Tsk-- un pelinegro se encuentra caminando por el sendero que lleva a la entrada de la aldea " _¿Me pregunto si ya habran llegado?"_ en un soplido el camino vuelve a quedar vacio.


	3. Reencuentros

**Capitulo III**

 **Reencuentros**

El centro de Konoha se encontraba practicamente vacio, a estas horas solo podian ser vistas las madres de familia relizando alguna compra casual, y cerca de ahí, un par de jovenes que se encuentran disfrutando de una taza de té y dulces.

\-- Es tu tercer plato -- menciona Dai de forma tranquila mientras se lleva la taza de té a los labios.

\-- Tú pagas, asi que poco me importa -- da una mordida al ultimo de sus dangos.

Ambos castaños se miraron a los ojos, el chico pide la cuenta en lo que la mujer sale del local.

Una vez juntos se encaminan a sus respectivos hogares, los cuales no se encontraban lejos del centro de Konoha.

\-- ¿Qué crees que tengan en mente?

\-- Tengo una leve idea, pero no estoy muy seguro.

Tsuki mira con cierta curiosidad al joven, para después volver su vista al camino.

\-- Llegamos -- la castaña se detiene a la entrada de un jardín, esperando a que su acompañante haga los honores.

\-- Entremos.-- atraviezan el patio hasta llegar a la entrada de la que parece ser la casa del ojiverde.

La casa era simple, un hogar tradicional de un piso, con escaleras hacia la entrada. Dai abre la puerta y prosigue a quitarse los zapatos, siendo imitado por Tsuki quien cierra la puerta.

\-- Ya llegue

Casi de inmediato una mujer con el cabello recogido en dos pequeños chongos aparece por una de las puertas del pasillo, sus ojos se abren intensamente pero rápidamente cambian a unos llenos de emociones, tan variadas y dispersas que no podían ser descritas.

La dama avanza hasta colocarse frente a los muchachos, específicamente frente al varón.

\-- Bienvenido -- las palabras salen de una manera maternal y en un rapido movimiento envuelve al joven en un abrazo.

Despues de un corto momento, la mujer toma al chico por los hombros, separandolo, y asi poder dedicarse a inspeccionarlo.

\-- Pareces estar completo.. -- aquellas palabras salen en un murmuro mas para si misma que para sus acompañantes.

\-- Me asegure de que no se hiciera ni un rasguño, Tenten- san.

\-- Tsuki! -- Tenten repite el procedimiento que habia hecho con anterioridad, apresando a la joven en un apretado abrazo -- Perdon, me olvide de ti por un momento. ¿Ya comieron?, ¿tienen hambre?, esperen en la sala ire por un poco de té y dulces para comer.

\-- No es necesario tía, nosotros..

\-- No hemos comido nada-- Tsuki interrumpe abruptamente a Dai observando con un brillo en sus ojos a la mayor.

\-- Entonces me retiro.

Tenten desapare por una de las puertas con una sonrisa genuina, mientras los jovenes se adentran a la sala que se encuentra junto al pasillo.

 ** _Oficina del Hokage_**

El heroe de la cuarta guerra ninja se encontraba sentado, con sus manos bajo su barbilla y sus codos sobre el escritorio, frente a él, un joven pelinegro acentaba un folder.

\-- ¿Hubo algun problema?

\-- Ninguno

El rubio solto un hondo suspiro, una preocupación menos.

\-- Mañana nos reuniremos para hablar de lo que haran este tiempo.

El joven asintio-- Si eso es todo, me retiro.

\-- De acuerdo.. A!, y una cosa más, trata de no llegar tarde Kawaki.

Los ojos azules del Hokage observaron como el joven asentia y desaparecia en una nube de humo.


	4. Despedidas

**Capitulo IV**

 **Despedidas**

Un nuevo dia se alzaba sobre la aldea, la luna poco a poco iba siendo opacada por la brillantes del astro rey.

\-- Estarán un mes fuera de misiones.

Silencio, un muy prolongado silencio.

\-- Esta bromeando,¿cierto?

\-- No, o bueno, no del todo -- el ojiazul observaba a los muchachos frente a él. -- Si bien no realizarán las misiones de siempre, se ocuparan de hacer otras por un tiempo; se verá más extraño que de pronto tres jóvenes que podrían calzar con la descripción de los rumores, de pronto dejen de hacer misiones. Se quedarán más tiempo en la aldea en pocas palabras.

Los tres involucrados intercambiaron miradas, diciendo mucho y a la vez nada, era como si sus ojos recitaran las palabras.

Fue el pelinegro, quien decidió romper ese contacto, hablando asi por los tres. -- ¿Cuál es el truco?, todo se escucha muy bonito, unas vacaciones, tiempo en casa, bla, bla,..

El rubio era observado por los tres pares de ojos, mientras el ambiente se volvía incómodo.

\-- Entonces creo que lo dire sin más... -- El Nara se había quedado custodiando la puerta y no era hasta ahora que por fin había interactuado en la conversación -- dos de ustedes entraran a ANBU, y el otro se llevará la "sorpresa". Asi que como Dai es el líder, el decidirá quienes entraran a ANBU.

El aludido casi de inmediato dio su respuesta.

\-- Kawaki y yo entraremos a ANBU, Tsuki se llevará la "sorpresa"-- mientras daba los puestos, unos ojos chocolate se posaron sobre él peligrosamente, mas la dueña de los ojos no emitió queja alguna.

\-- Bien, entonces Tsuki, te dire la "sorpresa"; como sabrás Konohamaru se casara con Moegi dentro de algunos medes, asi que me pidió un suplente para que el puede organizar la boda.

\--No creo que necesite faltar al trabajo para ver los detalles de algo tan... sencillo

\-- Digamos que, Moegi esta demasiado emocionada, asi que planea llevar a Konohamaru a un viaje por las naciones en busca de tener su boda de ensueño.

\-- ¿Entonces lo suplire?, sin ofender, pero creo que eso lo puede hacer cualquier Jounin.

\-- El problema es que necesito de alguien que ayude a Mitsuki, Sarada y Boruto en sus fallas, y que mejor que alguno de ustedes para ello -- Naruto terminó su discurso con una gran sonrisa y ojos expectantes.

\-- Bien, creo que no tengo opción.

\-- Entonces mañana a las seis de la mañana, Kawaki, Dai, se verán con Sai en el cuartel ANBU, y Tsuki con los chicos a las ocho.

Tres asentimientos con la cabeza y los jóvenes se encontraban listos para pasar una tarde de paz.

~•~

 **Campos de entrenamiento**

\-- Les informó que a partir de mañana alguien vendrá a suplirme como su maestro, asi que espero que se comporten en el tiempo que no esté.

\-- ¿Suplirle?¿saldrá de mision sensei? -- La pelinegra se encontraba sentada como indio en el cesped, mientras sus compañeros estaban detrás suya en los árboles.

\-- No exactamente -- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del mayor al recordar la cara de su futura esposa al intentar negarse.-- Jejeje.

\-- Y ¿cuánto tiempo será?

\-- Indefinido por el momento

\-- ¿Quien le suplirá? -- El peliazul tenía su vista puesta en las nubes.

\-- Aún no se quién fue el elegido -- " _aunque tengo una leve sospecha_ " -- Pero no se preocupen quién sea que les vaya a entrenar les ayudará mejor de lo que yo podría.

Un silencio se formo alrededor, donde el viento mecia suavemente el cabello de los presentes

\-- Sensei..

\-- Nosotros..

\-- Le extrañaremos -- las palabras de los jóvenes salieron con una leve mancha de rubor en sus mejillas( excepto Mitsuki )

Al aludido poco a poco se le iban acumulando las lágrimas en los ojos -- Yo también -- y sucedió, las lágrima salian, haciendo ver al adulto como un niño, que apretaba a sus alumnos en un abrazo incómodo,mientras moqueaba levemente.

 ***astro rey : es una forma de llamar al sol**.


	5. Equipo

**Capitulo V**

 **Equipo**

" _solo te dire que esos ojos azules serán tu perdición"_

\--Kawaki, Kawaki... KAWAKI!-- el nombrado parecía estar volviendo de un transe, mientras levantaba su rostro. -- ¿estas bien?

\-- Si, solo.. estaba pensando— pensando muy bien sus palabras, y despegando su vista del suelo, el pelinegro solto un hondo suspiro.

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, cerca se podían escuchar los gritos de algunos niños al jugar, era hora de receso en la academia. Ambos castaños y el pelinegro se encontraban debajo de un árbol disfrutando de la suave brisa que producía el verano.

\-- ¿Como te hiciste esa herida?-- Dai señaló la mano vendada de su compañero, mientras despegaba su vista del libro que hasta hace poco leia -- ¿Tiene algo que ver con que llegarás casi 2 semanas después de lo esperado?

Kawaki permaneció en silencio observando la academia que se encontraba frente a ellos.

\-- Si no quieres decirlo, no te presionaremos, solo se nos hizo raro que si es una herida no te la hayas curado -- Tsuki observaba el cielo recostada sobre las piernas del ojiverde.

\- Solo...no tiene importancia

\-- Si tu lo dices

En un silencio tranquilo los tres volvieron a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, pero muy en el fondo se formaba una sensación de preocupación en Tsuki y Dai.

\-- Algo no me cuadra -- ninguno de los otros dos emitió palabra alguna, como para indicarle que siguiera hablando -- según tengo entendido el equipo de Moegi tambien se quedó sin maestro, entonces, ¿por que no mando a alguno de nosotros también?.. Y además ¿por que tenían que ser alguien de aqui?...

\-- Estan tramando algo, no, es algo más, pareciera que se estan preparando para algo.

\-- Tarde o temprano nos enteraremos, por ahora Tsuki, debes concentrarte en cumplir las órdenes del Hokage.

\-- No tienes ni que decirlo, no quiero lidiar con el Consejo, aunque eso tambien me preocupa ¿sabran de esto?

— No creo... Mantente preparada en cualquier momento te llamaran.

~•~

 **TSUKI**

Miro la tapa del libro que lee Dai, llamado asi su atención, me impresiona que sea tan sensible como para sentir cuando es observado.

Levanto mi mano y tocó una de las hebras de su cabello, la enrolló y la vuelo a soltar. Ya son más de las seis, y el atardecer se va intensificando de a poco, no se cuantas horas he dormido o siquiera en que momento cai rendida.

\-- ¿Y Kawaki?-- Mi voz sale algo somnolienta y soy incapaz de contener un leve bostezo.

\-- Dijo que quería descansar, asi que fue a casa; y opinó que tú tambien debes ir a casa a dormir, mañana inicias con tu nuevo trabajo-- lo último lo menciona con un leve toque burlón, pero se que no lo hace con la intención de molestarme, después de todo él es asi, fuera de su papel de líder y cuando no hay nadie en quién no confiemos, es capaz de sacar aquel lado.

\-- No quiero ir aún, estar sola en ese lugar no es lo que quiero.

Suspira y se levanta con cuidado, obligandome de esa manera a apartarme. Una vez de pie, me extiende su mano para ayudarme, la tomó y de un jalón me encuentro a solo una cabeza debajo de Dai.

Dai, uno de mis mejores amigos es un año mayor, y tiende a mostrarse frío e inexpresivo, y es eso mismo lo que lo hace aún más atrayente para las chicas de la aldea, después de todo, el ser alto, de facciones finas y buena complexión es sólo un plus.

\-- Te acompañó a casa.

\-- No me dejas opción

\-- ¿Ya planeasate que harás mañana?

\-- Me presentare y después les pondré un examen, nada fuera de lo normal.

\-- Ya empiezo a sentir pena por ellos.

Le golpeó las costillas, fingiendo indignación, Dai suelta una leve risa y hace algún que otro comentario molestó por el camino.

\-- Calmate, mira, ya llegamos.

Y en efecto, nos encontramos frente a mi hogar, una casa de dos pisos, con un jardín inmenso, el exterior de la casa es de un color beige, mientras el tejado tiene un toque verdoso, que combina con el marco de las ventanas.

Poco a poco nos acercamos a la entrada, y una vez frente a la puerta sacó mis llaves y empujó la puerta. Silencio. No es como que esperará otra cosa, pero si logra afectarme levemente.

\-- Descansa -- de manera suave Dai deposita su mano en mi cabeza, despeinandome un poco.

\-- Igual -- retira su mano, y se dirige hacia la calle, mientras yo cierro la puerta tras de él. Es entonces que caigo en cuenta de un detalle, Dai encendió la luz del pasillo...

Y se lo agradezco.


	6. Presentaciones

\-- dialogos

" _pensamientos"_

 **Capitulo V**

 **Presentaciones**

\-- Más de 40 minutos tarde, no puedo creerlo ¿y está persona nos va a entrenar?

\-- Sarada, calmate, algún motivo a de tener.

\-- Pues más le vale sea un buen motivo, o terminaré por golpearte

 _-"se lo imploro, llegue rápido, quiero vivir"_

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, en la espera de que su sensei nuevo llegará.

Un ruido que se escuchó detrás de los chicos, los hizo ponerse alerta, girando sobre sus talones para encarar al recién llegado.

\-- Lamentó la tardanza, tuve que ver un par de asuntos.

\-- Tu...-- Los ojos azules del joven, tan expresivos como eran, mostraron la clara sorpresa que sentia-- eres la del otro dia, ¿como te llamabas?-- El rubio tenía su mano bajo el mentón, mientras miraba perdidamente el cielo-- ¿Uki, tsunami, Tiki, Ruik ...?-- Tres pares de ojos observaron al rubio un tiempo-- Ya se: Ruki!

\-- Boruto -- la pelinegra atacó al nombrado, propinandole un severo golpe en la cabeza-- comportate.

\-- Bien, sera mejor que pasemos a las presentaciones, si gustan sentarse... -- La ahora sensei, ignoro olímpicamente a sus "pupilos".

El grupo se dirigió debajo de unos árboles, donde se sentaron los tres alumnos frente a la castaña, sin embargo los más jóvenes observaban de distintas maneras a la chica: Boruto seguia tratando de recordar el nombre de la ojicafe mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Sarada seguia cada movimiento de Tsuki, cuidando no perderse ni un solo detalle; y Mitsuki, bueno, el tenía una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, pero sin embargo se notaba que no confiaba en la castaña.

\-- Empiezo yo..-- rompiendo con el incómodo silencio, la voz de la chica salió de manera clara, logrando llamar la atencion de los observadores-- Mi nombre es Hatake Tsuki, tengo 15 años, mi pasatiempo favorito es entrenar y mis afinidades de chakra son rayo, fuego y viento, mi sueño es tener un año de vacaciones. Ahora, tu, la de lentes y de ahi el que esté a tu izquierda.

\-- _"¿Hatake?, me parece haberlo escuchado antes"_ Soy Uchiha Sarada, tengo 12 años, mi pasatiempo es hacer misiones y entrenar, mis afinidades son rayo y fuego, mi meta es ser la primera Hokage Uchiha.

\-- Mitsuki, tengo 12 años, mi pasatiempo es leer y mis afinidades son viento y rayo, por ahora no tengo una meta.

\--Yo soy Uzumaki Boruto, tengo 12 años, mi pasatiempo es hacer mi arte en el monumento hokage, mis chakras son viento, rayo y agua, mi sueño es ser un ninja igual a mi sensei Sasuke.

 _-"Bien, fase uno lista"--_ Bueno, ahora pasaremos a un examen para conocer sus habilidades.

\-- ¿Examen? Crei que nuestro sensei le había comentado sobre nosotros y nuestras capacidades. -- La pelinegra mantenía su rostro fijo, sin cambiar sus expresiones.

\-- Lo hizo, pero siempre es mejor verlo, cuando uno tiene alumnos tiende a alardear sobre ellos.

\-- ¿Y que clase de examen será?-- Mitsuki no despegaba sus ojos de la castaña, como si esperará que de pronto les atacara.

\-- Una pelea, ustedes contra mi, se puede usar cualquier arma, jutsu, plan o lo que quieran, lo único que tienen que hacer es vencerme en menos de una hora.

\--¿Esta segura? Nosotros somos tres contra un ¿chunin?, seria mejor uno contra uno.

\-- ¿No les han dicho acerca de nunca subestimar al enemigo? O ¿es que acaso tienen miedo? No se preocupen no usaré toda mi fuerza -- cada palabra salía con el toque de veneno suficiente.

\-- Entonces no se moleste cuando le ganemos-dattebasa.

La pelinegra, contraria a su compañero se encontraba completamente indignada de ser, prácticamente, llamada débil y cobarde.

\-- Bien, comencemos.

En ese momento los cuatro se levantaron y sin perder tiempo el rubio sacó un par de kunais, apuntando a su oponente los lanzó y mientras la otra se ocupaba esquivandolos, se acercó listo para propinarle una patada en el abdomen, pero antes de siquiera tocarle la mujer había dado un salto hacia atras tomando entre sus manos la pierna del menor, retorciendola, para finalmente propinarle una patada que lo arrojaría contra un árbol, junto a Sarada.

\-- Uaa! -- el rubio se había estrellado contra el tronco del árbol, hasta deslizarse y quedar en el suelo semiconciente.

\-- Sarada-- El peliazul se acercó a su compañera, agachándose para ver a su compañero. -- Hay que trazar un plan antes de atacar.

\-- Me parece bien-- la pelinegra ofreció su mano al rubio mareado -- Boruto, levantate.

\-- Si -- el aludido tenía su mano sobre la cabeza, mientras se tambaleaba levemente.

Cuando los tres estuvieron de pie se encaminaron a los árboles, alejándose lo suficiente para no ser vistos.

\-- Es extraño

\--¿Que cosa?

\-- Cuando golpeo a Boruto y libero un poco de chakra, parecía como si estuviera limitada

\--¿Limitada?

\-- Si, como si algo le impidiera sacar toda su energia, en ese momento usó un poco, pero su flujo de chakra no era normal.

\-- Por ahora eso no importa, luego lo averuguaremos.

No muy lejos de esa zona dos figuras se encontraban sobre unos árboles, observando atentamente las "presentaciones" del equipo 7.

\-- No pense que fuese tan ruda con ellos

\-- No lo golpeó de manera letal.

\-- La definición que tienes por rudeza me sorprende

Sarada, Mitsuki y un "poco más consciente" Boruto detuvieron su andar en un claro del bosque.

\-- Necesitamos atacar juntos

\-- Es la mejor opción, ademas de que parece ser que no tiene el interés de atacarnos

\-- Boruto, escuchanos bien, y sigue el plan, necesito darle un buen golpe -- los lentes de Sarada se blanquearon y una sonrisa maligna, hizo a sus compañeros sentir un escalofrío. -- Escucha el plan es el siguiente. Mitsuki.

\-- Bien, tendremos que... -- El peliazul bajo el tono de su voz, temiendo que la castaña estuviera cerca.

\-- Eso será sencillo-dattebasa

Tras unos minutos discutiendo los detalles, los tres jóvenes se separaron y partieron al lugar de inicio por diferentes rutas.

Tsuki, que hasta entonces se había encontrado mirando las nubes, fijo su vista al suelo donde había una mariposa posada sobre una flor, y, para su sorpresa, un estruendoso ruido hizo eco en el bosque a la vez que una enorme grieta se formaba, para finalmente romper el suelo en el que sus pies estaban. Rápidamente la castaña dio un salto, mientras tomaba un kunai de la bolsa en su pierna, esperando a que Sarada apareciera. Unos brazos envolvieron a la mujer, apartándola cada vez un poco más, con dificultad, la Hatake clavo su kunai en uno de los brazos, e, impregnándole un poco de chakra tipo rayo logró librarse. Los brazos de su oponente se fueron retrayendo, hasta volver a su tamaño.

La mujer aterrizó junto a unos arbustos, mientras que detrás de ella, Boruto daba un salto en un intento de taclear a su oponente, quien logró agacharse a tiempo, el rubio se levantó del suelo y dio media vuelta encarando a su "sensei", sonrio y empezo a formar una bola azul en su palma, para después arrojarla, pero a mitad de camino deaaparecio. Tsuki movió su cuerpo hacia un lado, justo cuando el rasengan reaparecía y la rozaba levemente el rostro.

\-- ¿Cómo? -- Boruto estaba estupefacto, no habían contado con que ella supiera del secreto de su tecnica.

\-- Asi que era cierto, crei que Konohamaru-san estaba exagerando, pero... eso estuvo cerca.

Detrás del rubio, Sarada traía a un Mitsuki herido del brazo. La pelinegra sentó a su compañero en el cesped, mientras la castaña hablaba con Boruto.

Tsuki se acercó a ellos y juntando sus palmas, empezo a curar al peliazul mientras emitia una luz verde.

\-- Lo lamento, me deje llevar

\-- No se preocupe

\-- Temo informarles que el tiempo se terminó hace cinco minutos -- los ojos cafes de la mujer se enfocaron en la Uchiha que había tomado un par de shurikens.

Sarada guardó sus armas en su bolsa, al momento que dos siluetas se acercaban desde unos árboles.

\-- Siguen vivos -- el ojiverde se acercó a la castaña y le extendió la mano, ayudándola a levantarse -- Pense que tendríamos que encubrir un asesinato.

\-- ¿Que hacen acá?

\-- El primer dia sólo son dan uniformes, asi que pensamos darles una visita -- El pelinegro extendió una pequeña caja a su compañera. -- Dai dijo que su "Hime" estaria hambrienta, asi que compramos algunos dulces.

 _"¿hime?"_ \-- Mitsuki observaba curioso a los recién llegados

Los ojos de la chica brillaron igual a los de un niño pequeño, mientras tomaba la caja.

\-- Ejem -- Sarada llamó la atencion de los tres compañeros interrumpiendo el inicio de una platica-- Siento sonar descortés, pero ¿quienes son ustedes? " _Me parece haberlos visto juntos antes"_

\-- Oh si, perdón -- el joven colocó su mano detrás de su nuca mientras le daba una sonrisa con ojos cerrados que sonrojo levemente a la pelinegra -- Mi nombre es Hyūga Dai, y soy compañero de su nueva sensei -- el castaño rodeo con su brazo los hombros de la nombrada.

\-- ¿Hyūga? -- Los ojos del Uzumaki miraban con desconfianza al castaño-- no tienes los ojos blancos y tampoco posees la marca de la rama secundaria.

\-- Si bueno, soy medio Hyūga y hace años que no convivo con el clan.

\-- Yo soy Senju Kawaki -- la voz del joven interrumpio el que sabía, era un tema incómodo para su compañero.

\-- Hyūga Dai, Senju Kawaki, Hatake Tsuki -- los murmullos de la pelinegra captaron la atencion de los presentes -- Claro -- Sarada alzó su rostro mirando a los nombrados -- ya se donde los vi antes, Senju Kawaki el chico que se ve frío pero que por dentro es un amante de los animales y una amable persona -- las palabras de la Uchiha hicieron sonrojar al nombrado, mientras sus dos compañeros aguantaban la risa-- Hyūga Dai el misterioso chico guapo del grupo y Hatake Tsuki la hija del sexto Hokage, leí de ustedes en una revista de Chōchō, ella estaria feliz de conocerles.

\-- Ooo, si somos nosotros --" _maldita revista"_

\-- ¿En verdad eres la hija del sexto hokage? -- Mitsuki estaba ligeramente asombrado, incluso el no poseía información al respecto

\-- Tan cierto como que tu eres hijo de Orochimaru

Los menores del grupo abrieron sus ojos de par en par, según sabían aquella era información confidencial.

 _"¿Quienes son en realidad?"_

*

 **Capitulo anterior = primera vez que escribió en primera persona**

 **Hoy = primera vez que escribió una "pelea"**

 **¿Que tal quedó? Si hay algún fallo (como creo que hay) menciónenlo en los comentarios, tambien diganme si les gusta la historia y que opinan de los personajes, acepto sugerencias.**

 **Tratare de escribir un capítulo por semana, pero luego enloquezco y escribo sin parar asi que no se impresionen si hay más de un capitulo.**

 **Siento si es que quedó muy largo, pense dividirlo en dos, pero luego dije "ñeeee" y este fue el resultado.**

 **Si les gusto dejen un corazón y un hermoso comentario.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Coloque a Kawaki como Senju por una teoria que vi,realmente no se cual sea su clan y si no me equivoco no hay datos de ello.

Hime- significa princesa


	7. Desconfianza

**Capitulo VII**

 **Desconfianza**

El equipo 7 tenía sus ojos puestos sobre las personas frente a ellos, tratando de atravesarlos con la mirada.

\-- Si no tienen mas preguntas, pueden retirarse mañ... -- Tsuki se callo abruptamente al ser interrumpida por la pelinegra.

\-- Yo tengo otras preguntas -- Sarada observaba a la Hatake con una mueca de desconfianza que no podía ocultar -- ¿Como sabia quien era el padre de Mitsuki?, y no lo nieguen, lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal, ademas de que sus compañeros no parecían sorprendidos, lo que indica que tambien estaban enterados , aun cuando esa es información confidencial. Además de que en una revista de la semana pasada decia que la "Hija del Sexto Hokage estaba de vacaciones con sus compañeros por un mes" pero cuando los encontramos acababan de llegar de una misión y faltaba uno de ustedes. Asi que ¿que hacían en realidad?.. No.. , lo que quiero decir es ¿quienes son?

\-- Un par de jóvenes que intentan no meterse en problemas-- El ojiverde le dedicó una radiante sonrisa que puso tensa a Sarada -- o eso es lo que deberían hacer ustedes-- su mirada se había ensombrecido y ya no quedaba rastro de sonrisa alguna, incluso su tono de voz se había tornado amenazante.

Sarada que hasta entonces se encontraba demasiado segura, se sintió amenazada y una extraña mezcla entre miedo y calma se produjo en su estómago, una parte de ella había temido que aquel chico la atacase.

A su lado Boruto y Mitsuki acercaron de manera lenta y sigilosa sus dedos a sus porta armas, tomando un par de kunais.

\-- No los atacaremos-- la voz grave y fuerte de Kawaki resonó en los oidos de los presentes -- Solo no hagan preguntas que no les incumben.

\--¿Por que no debemos preguntar?

\-- Por que - Por que hay cosas que al futuro de Konoha no le incumbe -- de manera de murmullo Tsuki impidió que Kawaki terminara de hablar.

\-- ¿Eso significa que tenemos que ser ignorantes?

\-- Significa que lo que hagamos o no, no les interesa,. Nos vemos mañana a las ocho, adios y buenas tardes.

Una densa cortina de humos nublo el lugar.

\-- Se fueron

\-- Mitsuki, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

\-- Si, no creo que se haya dado cuenta.

\-- ¿De que hablan?

\-- Boruto -- Sarada puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de no golpear al rubio--, te dije que escucharás el plan

\-- Y lo hice, aunque me distraje un momento -- Boruto coloco su mano en la nuca, a la vez que un par de gotas caían de su rostro.

Los compañeros del Uzumaki soltaron un sonoro suspiro.

\-- Yo le explicó -- el peliceleste coloco su mano en el hombro de su compañera -- parte del plan era colocar un micrófono a Tsuki-san y poder escucharle.

\-- ¿Para que quieren escucharla? -- El rostro del ojiazul está de total confusión, y solo lograba que sus compañeros perdieran la paciencia.

\-- Pues por que se ve sospechosa, y ahora que vimos a los otros, desconfiamos mas.

\-- Shhhhh

\--¿Que sucede Mitsuki?

\-- Estan hablando, acerquense.

TSUKI

Yo tengo otras preguntas -- parece ser que no le agrado, una persona mas a la lista -- ¿Como sabia quien era el padre de Mitsuki?, y no lo nieguen, lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal, ademas de que sus compañeros no parecían sorprendidos, lo que indica que tambien estaban enterados , aun cuando esa es información confidencial. Además de que en una revista de la semana pasada decia que la "Hija del Sexto Hokage estaba de vacaciones con sus compañeros por un mes" pero cuando los encontramos acababan de llegar de una misión y faltaba uno de ustedes. Asi que ¿que hacían en realidad?.. No.. , lo que quiero decir es ¿quienes son?

Astuta, esta niña es astuta, pensar que enlazaría un par de datos y obtendría una casi acertada respuesta, pero le falta.

Estoy a punto de responderle, pero no logro ni despegar mis labios, Dai ya la ha intimidado y con casi la misma rapidez los otros dos tratan de tomar sus armas procurando no ser vistos, error.

\- No los atacaremos-- Kawaki y su odio por las peleas innecesarias y estoy de acuerdo con el, esta es una pelea tonta, aunque no me importaría darles un par de golpes -- Solo no hagan preguntas sobre lo que no les incumbe.

Creo que esa respuesta no le agrado a la Uchiha, pues solto de nuevo una pregunta ¿que por que? bueno --Por que hay cosas que al futuro de Konoha no le incumbe -- demonios, hable sin pensar, suspiro mental, aunque sigue siendo verdad, el futuro no se debe de enterar de que lo que conocen tal vez no es tan cierto, o eso nos dice el Concejo.

Y la última pregunta, y digo la última por que este tema ya me cansa, asi que prefiero decirle adiós ahora antes de que sea mas tarde.

Miro de reojo a Kawaki, quien a su vez mira a Dai y entonces, desaparecemos.

Soltamos un suspiro en conjunto.

\-- Son astutos, aunque no hubieran conseguido mas de lo que tenían.

\-- En verdad odio esas revistas -- la forma en la que Dai frunce su ceño solo nos reafirma su postura.

\-- Odialas todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que ayudan aunque sea un poco -- siendo honesta, esta revistas nos sirven mas de cuartada que nada.

Llegamos a un parque, donde nos sentamos debajo de unos árboles, coloque los dulces frente a nosotros y comenzamos a comer.

\-- Gracias por los dulces

\-- No hay de que

Siento algo en mi muñeca, y cuando la toco veo un pequeño micrófono, casi se me olvidaba que lo traia.

\-- Miren -- tomo el objeto y lo colocó en mi palma, con un gesto les pido que no digan nada.

\-- Vaya, que interesante.

Se lo que piensa y se que será divertido, aunque por la mueca de Kawaki se que no lo es para el, al menos no del todo.

\-- Es el momento perfecto de iniciar el golpe de estado -- estoy segura que mis ojos están más que abiertos, no crei que fuera el quien iniciara, y tampoco con ese tema.

\-- Calma, todavía hay que esperar ordenes.

SARADA

Lo que escucho debe ser mentira.

\-- Tenemos que avisarle al Nanadaime -- es lo mejor y lo mas racional, el sabra que hacer.

\-- Calma, primero escuchemos todo lo que tienen que decir.

\-- Ademas ellos no serían suficientes para vencer a mi papá-dattebasa

En eso tienen razon, pero, nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo. Curioso que use esas palabras. Suspiro

De pronto escuchamos un ruido extraño del micrófono -- ¿Que sucede?

\-- Parece que ya se dieron cuenta

Y entonces un ruido nos hizo taparnos los oidos, es realmente ensordecedor. -- No importa, tenemos las suficientes pruebas de que traman algo.

\-- Hay que ir a la oficina del Hokage, ya.

Nos levantamos y corremos lo mas rápido que podemos, en el camino puedo ver al equipo de Chōchō llegando de una mision, y a los niños salir de la academia, todo es tan pacificó.

TSUKI

Estábamos a punto de de retirarnos, cuando nos llega un mensaje.

\-- Dice que nos requieren en la oficina del Hokage

Kawaki le da un aperitivo al ave que trajo el mensaje, en lo que Dai dobla el papel y lo mete en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos rápidamente con el Hokage, lo último que buscamos es una reprimenda por llegar tarde.

Dai va a la cabeza, y bajo nosotros algunas personas nos miran, unas cuchichean y otros se impresionan, saltamos de tejado en tejado, a unos metros vemos la ventana en la oficina, y nos detenemos detrás del marco.

\-- Hokage-sama

\-- Chicos que bueno verlos, hay algo urgente que quiero hablar con ustedes

Cerca de la puerta puedo ver tres sombras, y sin que lo quiera una sonrisa se forma, y se expande por mi rostro.


	8. Bromas

**Capitulo** **VIII**

 **Bromas**

 **SARADA**

Descendemos hasta la entrada de la mansión hokage, Mitsuki se coloca en frente, guiandonos, en el trayecto algunos ninjas nos saludan hasta que por fin subimos y llegamos hasta la puerta que separa el pasillo de la oficina, tocamos un par de veces y Shikamaru-san nos abre la puerta.

Delante de nosotros estan los sospechosos y a su lado.. -- Sarada, Boruto, Mitsuki que bueno verles -- Kakashi-sama se voltea y nos observa con una sonrisa que se distingue detrás de su máscara, junto a Mirai y Guy-san.

\-- Buenas... -- durante unos minutos nos quedamos en completo silencio, no encuentro las palabras para comenzar.

\-- tenemos algo importante que decirles. -- Mitsuki se adelanta a nosotros y va directo al grano.

\-- ¿Algo importante?-- Naruto-sama apoya sus manos en su escritorio, levantándose. --¿Sucedió algo?-- sus ojos viajan por un momento hasta Boruto.

\-- De hecho si, e involucra a los aqui presentes-- Mitsuki mira a Tsuki, junto a los llamados Dai y Kawaki, ¿por que estarán aqui?¿piensan iniciar su plan? Me sobresalto y noto que los demas se dan cuenta, asi que rápidamente vuelvo a la normalidad, pero sin quitarles un ojo de encima.

\--¿A nosotros?

\-- Si a ustedes -- trato de poner el tono mas frío que pueda, y los reto con la mirada, pero parece no surtir efecto.

\-- Entonces hablen -- Shikamaru-san esta atras de nosotros y poco a poco se acerca hasta quedar detrás del Hokage. Todos los ojos están puestos en nosotros, cruzo miradas con mi equipo y en voz baja le indicó a Mitsuki que sea el quien lo expliqué es la mejor opción.

Para mi sorpresa Boruto esta mas serio de lo normal, no ha dicho nada al respecto y parece divagar en sus pensamientos, sin despegar su vista del tal Senju, lo sacudo levemente por la manga de su chaqueta y por fin consigo su atención.

\-- Escuchamos que planean dar un golpe de estado y tenemos pruebas-- silencio, parece que se quedaron en shock, creo que fue demasiado directo, como siempre, tal vez debería aclarar mejor la situación.

De pronto Naruto-sama empieza a reir, y poco a poco los demas le siguen a exepcion de esos tres, quienes solo estan serios o algo asi pues tratan de disimular una sonrisa de manera muy torpe.

\-- AJJAJA, ¿ellos JAJAJA hacer un JAJAJA golpe de Estado?-- Su risa es contagiosa, tengo que admitirlo, pero no entiendo como no nos cree, ¿debimos dar las pruebas en primer lugar o ser menos directos?-- Ellos son mas fieles a la aldea de lo que yo podría ser con Hinata

\--¡Papá!

\-- Lo siento, pero, es que jajajaj "golpe de estado"¿como se les ocurre? -- deja de prestarnos atención y se voltea a ver a los mas "serios" de la sala -- ¿Eso es lo que les dijeron? Me imagine muchas cosas, pero esto.

Los demas todavía se reian o trataban de contenerse, sin mucho éxito.

\-- Tenemos pruebas -- un poco molesta decido intervenir, esto es algo serio como para que estén riéndose nada mas.

\-- Sarada, solo fue una broma-- puedo ver como no soy la única que se sorprende pues mis compañeros estan igual, ¿una broma?, si pudiera matar a ese par con los ojos ya los habría calcinado, esta es la peor vergüenza que he sufrido.

No estoy enojada, no estoy enojada, no estoy enojada, estoy enojada.

\-- Lo sentimos -- veo como esos tres hacen una leve reverencia -- es solo que me olvide que traía el micrófono y decidí jugarles una broma -- solto una pequeña risa mientras nos veia-- pero siendo serios, se que no puedo pedirles que confíen en mi, pero, espero podamos llevarnos bien, estaremos juntos por unos meses, ¿les parece olvidar este dia y empezar de nuevo mañana?

Sus palabras salen sinceras, no percibo ninguna doble intención, o es buena mintiendo o realmente habla en serio. Suspiro, algo enojada, mucho, pero aun no entiendo como se dio cuenta del micrófono, Mitsuki se aseguró de que no notara la serpiente.

\-- Bueno, Naruto, nos retiramos-- el sexto se dirige a la salida, y detrás de el los demas,no sin antes revolvernos el cabello a cada uno. Quedamos solo el Hokage, Shikamaru-san y nosotros.

\--Chicos si eso era todo, pueden retirarse.

La verdad no quiero estar mas en esta oficina, este dia empieza a darme dolor de cabeza y apenas son las dos de la tarde.

~•~

 **POV NORMAL**

El sol descendía, dejando tras de si una mancha azul, tintado las nubes, atravezandolas con sus rayos, inundando de un toque naranja el cielo que lo rodeaba.

Tomo un par de platos y los llevo a la mesa. Hacia no mas de unas horas que habían llegado a casa y estaba sirviendo la cena.

\-- _Huele delicioso_ \-- la chica coloco dos platos frente al hombre pelinegro, e hizo el mismo proceso con el albino y resto de las personas en la mesa

\-- * _Sukiyaki, ya veo, se ve exquisito_ \- con una sonrisa, la mujer de ojos rojos tomo sus palillos y se dispuso a comer, no sin antes todos agradecer por la comida. -- _Y sabe exquisito._

\-- _No la halague tanto Kurenai-san, luego se le sube a la cabeza_ \-- Dai se llevo un bocado a la boca, estaba seguro que si de verdad seguían con los halagos, seria muy difícil bajarle los pies al suelo.

La mesa se encontraba en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando de la comida, era como una reunión familiar, no pasó mucho rato y las platicas empezaron, alguna que otra broma se extendía por la mesa, junto con las anécdotas.

\--... _y cuando llegamos al hotel una señora trato de seducir a Kakashi-sama_.

Risas, muchas risas que eran fácilmente contagiadas y sobre todo ruidosas.

No fue hasta que el cielo se puso de un color oscuro y que cierto pelinegro se quedara dormido en la sala, que poco a poco los invitados dejaron el hogar, despidiéndose unos de otros y cruzando la puerta.

\-- _Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que Dai se quedara un rato, ¿te molesta Tenten?_ \-- parado junto a la puerta, observando como la mujer se despedia de las tres damas, tomo al chico por los hombros, impidiendo su escape.

\-- _Si a el no le molesta, con gusto hasta se lo regalo_ \-- camino hasta la puerta mientras disimulaba una risilla, deteniéndose frente a Dai en espera de su respuesta.

\-- _Claro, no hay problema, nos vemos después Haha_.

La castaña hizo una reverencia hacia el mayor y abandono el hogar -- _No llegues tarde._

Seguidamente la mujer de ojos rojos se dirigió a la salida.

\-- _Nos vemos después Kakashi, Mirai vamos a casa._ — La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa, para despues dar media vuelta y encaminarse a la casa vecina.

\-- _Mañana hablamos Tsuki._

El peliblanco cerro la puerta y dirigió sus pasos a la sala, tomando asiento en uno de los sofás indico a los menores que hiciesen lo mismo. -- _Bien, no hay nadie, pueden hablar_. -- los tres pares de ojos se fijaron en el hombre dormido en frente. -- _Guy esta dormido, no se preocupen, no escuchara nada_. -- con un fuerte suspiro los chicos liberaron a sus pulmones, en espera de que el mayor hiciese la primera pregunta -- _¿Cual fue su mision?_

\-- _Suplir a Yamato-san por un tiempo_. -- el castaño observo fijamente a Kakashi, generando una extraña conexión.

\-- _Suplirle, significa que fueron a la guarida de Orochimaru_ \-- mas que para los presentes, el Hatake parecía hablar para si mismo, con su mano en la barbilla y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas -- _¿por que?_

\-- _Se necesitaba de su elemento madera para una situación en especial, no sabemos mucho sobre eso, pero por la información que tenemos, parecía ser sobre un grupo criminal -_ \- la única mujer del grupo, coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja observando de igual manera al llamado Rokudaime.

\-- _Ya veo... Kawaki, ¿cual fue tu misión? tengo entendido que fueron a misiones separadas._

\-- _Escoltar a un amigo del señor feudal a una reunión._ \-- dirigió su mirada a la ventana, evitando mirar al "interrogador"

— _¿Y eso te llevo casi dos meses?--_ inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y despegando los ojos de los otros dos, fijo su mirada en el azabache. El chico volvio su vista, chocando sus ojos con los del otro.-- _No te obligare a decirlo, pero, los secretos no siempre son buenos._ \-- levantándose del sofa y tomando al hombre en silla de ruedas, Kakashi se encaminó al pasillo-- _Llevare a Guy a su habitación, nos vemos mañana --_ antes de perderse en el oscuro pasillo, los tres vieron su mano alzada en un gesto de despedida.

\-- _Ya es tarde y mañana empieza nuestro trabajo en ANBU,asi que creo ya es momento de despedirnos_ \-- de manera cansada el castaño se levantó estirándose y soltando un bostezo-- _Kawaki, en marcha, ¿quieres que te acompañe?_

Del mismo modo el Senju se levanto, ofreciéndole la mano a su compañera -- _No es necesario, pero gracias por la oferta._

\-- _Vamos, no todos los dias el gran Dai se ofrece a dar parte de su tiempo y escoltarte a casa_

\-- _Estas muy bromista hoy, ¿te sientes bien_?-- De forma dramática colocó su mano en la frente de Tsuki, golpeándola repetidamente -- _No, parece que no._

\-- _Y tu pareces muy hablador, ¿no estarás enfermo?_

Detrás de ellos el semirubio solto un hondo suspiro, cuando se ponian a molestarse no hay quien los pare, y peor, quien los aguante.

 _\-- Hoy estas muy callado, te sucede algo_ \-- no era pregunta, era una afirmación, la mujer miro fijamente los orbes negros de su amigo, intentando descifrar algo en ellos, terminando con el juego de hacia unos minutos. Durante un rato permaneció en silencio, mirándole directamente y sin perder detalle. .

\-- _No conseguirás nada con tus métodos raros_

\-- _No son raros, de hecho son bastante lógicos, que no los puedas entender es tu problema--_ cerro los ojos, y se encaminó a la puerta de entrada, esperando a sus compañeros.

\-- _Que sutil forma de decir que nos vayamos, andando o seremos el siguiente ingrediente de alguno de sus platillos_ \-- el castaño rodeo al mas alto por los hombros dirigiéndolo a la salida. -- Gracias por la comida.

\-- _Hasta mañana._

Apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la casa, la puerta se cerro, y la castaña se dirigió a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras y cruzándose con una sombra en el pasillo.

\-- _Si me vas a preguntar que oculta Kawaki, yo tampoco lo se._

\-- _Me lo imagine, parece que tus métodos ya no funcionan en ellos._

\-- _Ni los de ellos en mi, asi que estamos a mano_.

Durante un tiempo solo se escucho el sonido del viento fuera de la casa, y algún que otro animal que pasaba por los árboles.

\-- _Te extrañe papá._

\-- _Yo también_ \-- abrazando a la mas pequeña, y acariciando levemente su cabello, fue la forma del mayor de expresar que ya estaba en casa -- _espero que para el siguiente viaje puedas acompañarnos._

\-- _Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada._ \--De manera lenta ambos se separaron hasta quedar frente a frente. -- _Ya casi te alcanzó_ \-- elevo su mano hasta su coronilla, midiendo su altura con la de Kakashi, rozandole la barbilla

\-- _Ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir, no es bueno que llegues tarde con tus alumnos_

\-- _Si, si, como digas, descansa_ \-- con una media vuelta la chica tomo el pomo de la puerta a su lado izquierdo, adentrándose a la habitación.

El peliblanco saco el aire de sus pulmones una vez se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Tsuki, se fue a su habitación.

~•~

 ** _*Sukiyaki:mezcla de tallarines, vacuno en finas lonchas, huevo y verduras hervidos en una salsa especial hecha de caldo de pescado, salsa de soja, azúcar y sake._**

PrincesaRosa28: 

Gracias por tu comentario realmente lo aprecio,contestando a lo de la trama, es bastante sencilla, esta es la hiatoria de Boruto,Sarada y Mitsuki solo que sera contada desde un punto de vista aparte no necesariamente desde la vista de Boruto, aqui es donde entran los Oc.

¿Que tal te parecio el capitulo? Me interesa saber tu opinión.

 ** _Siguiente capitulo : Sorpresas_**


	9. Sorpresas

"Pensamientos"

— _Dialogos_

 **Capitulo IX**

 **"Sorpresas"**

 _"Alguien! ayuda! Alguien! A-al-alguien, ayu-da..."_

Irguiendose rápidamente de la cama, mientras gotas de sudor descendían por su cuerpo, su respiración se encontraba agitada, llevaba un tiempo sin tener esas pesadillas, mas bien, sin soñar, y hubiese preferido permanecer asi. En medio de la oscuridad alzo su rostro tratando de encontrar la vela que siempre estaba cerca suya, estiro sus dedos hasta la comoda junto a la cama, tomando la vela y atrayendola para si. Cuando por fin su respiración se calmo, observo el reloj de la mesilla, concentrandose en escuchar el tic-tac.

– _5:30_ – como un suave murmullo, casi inaudible que se unia con las sombras, se perdio en la vista de la ventana, el cielo seguia oscuro, pero podían distinguirse leves rayos de luz naranjosa, indicando el pronto amanecer, pero eran casi imperceptibles.

Saco sus pies de la cama, y cuando estuvo dispuesta a pararse, sintió como todo su peso se desplomaba junto al temblor en sus piernas, aunque se quisiera convencer, no podía, el miedo le tenia, mas aun al darse cuenta que ya no había vela que le iluminara, solo una oscuridad inmemsa.

~•~

\-- _Sarada levantate --_ una hermosa mujer pelirosa atravesó la puerta que conectaba a la habitación en la que dormía una pelinegra, adentrándose cada vez mas hacia la cama, se sento en cuclillas frente a su hija – _Sarada, dijiste que querias ir a entrenar temprano._ – zarandeado levemente a la chica por los hombros, por fin consiguió que esta despegara los párpados.

 _\-- ¿Ma-ma? ¿Que hora es? –_ De manera lenta y entre bostezos, irguio su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en la cama, frotándose los ojos.

– _Casi las 7, el desayuno ya está en la mesa, tu padre y yo te esperamos–_ depositando un beso en la frente de Sarada, la mujer abandono la habitación, quedando solo el silencio matutino, si es que claro, se le podía llamar silencio al suave cantar de las aves.

Cambiando su vestimenta a una mas apropiada para entrenar y arreglarse el cabello, la genin bajo rápidamente las escaleras adentrándose al comedor.

– _Buenos días_ \-- tomo asiento, y en un susurro agradeció por la comida.

La mesa se encontraba en total silencio, un tanto tenso, pero normal en la familia Uchiha.

– _¿Y que te pareció tu nuevo sensei?_

\-- _Mmmm_ \-- _"¿les parece olvidar este dia y empezar de nuevo mañana?"– No le conocemos muy bien aun._

\-- Ya veo, ¿como se llama?

– _Tsuki Hatake_ \-- los grandes ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de sobremanera -- _¿la conoces mamá?_

– _He escuchado hablar de ella, pero no la he visto en un tiempo_.

Tras la breve conversación, el silencio volvio a acentuarse sobre la mesa, siendo ahora un poco menos pesado.

– _Papá, ¿entrenarias conmigo?_ \-- Sarada volvía de la cocina al terminar de lavar su plato, y esperaba expectante la respuesta de su padre, aunque una parte de ella ya sabía cual era.

\-- _Ya quede con Boruto para entrenar_ — el Uchiha mayor se encontraba junta a la entrada de la casa, acomodandose su capa de viaje — _Nos vemos despues_.

— _Que tengas buen dia_ — Sakura tomo los platos que quedaban en la mesa y se encaminó a la cocina, pasando junto a la pelinegra — _No te sientas mal Sarada, ya veras que entrenara contigo, solo que ahora Boruto se te adelanto_. — dedicándole una sonrisa triste la mujer continuo con su labor, mientras su hija se despedia y abandonaba la casa.

Sarada sentia una leve tristeza, desde que Sasuke se quedase en la aldea despues del ataque de los Otsusuki, hacia ya dos meses, había intentado pasar tiempo con el, que le ayudase a mejorar con el uso del sharingan o alguna otra cosa, pero nunca conseguía una respuesta afirmativa; las primeras veces le dio igual, pero luego, una extraña sensación empezo a formarse en su corazon, una opresión que no podía controlar. Su padre llegaba de los entrenamientos o de la oficina del Hokage y rara vez tenían una conversación padre-hija, pero tenia que admitir que las pocas veces que lograba hablar con el se sentia realmente feliz, tampoco era como si Sasuke no la quisiese, de hecho, aunque no lo mostrase, era evidente el cariño que sentia el Uchiha hacia su familia.

Y como tantas veces atras, la pelinegra se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, faltaba casi una hora para que el resto de su equipo llegase, sin tomar en cuenta que muy, muy, probablemente Boruto llegase despues de lo establecido, entrenar con su padre le tomaba mucho tiempo.

Mientras mas se acercaba, mas claro escuchaba el sonido de metales chocando. A unos metros del centro, la azabache se detuvo y contemplo a su nuevo maestro entrenar con los shurikens.

La castaña paro sus movimientos y giro su rostro hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Sarada, había sentido que se acercaba, pero había preferido esperar a que estuviese cerca.

— _Aun falta para la hora que acordamos_

— _Lo se, pero venia a entrenar, crei que no había nadie a esta hora. —_ La Uchiha se encontraba indecisa sobre si acercarse o ir a otro lugar a entrenar.

— _Si quieres podemos entrenar juntas_ — dejando caer las armas de sus dedos, tomo una toalla y se la paso por el rostro.

— _Prefiero entrenar sola, hay cosas en las que no puede ayudarme_. — estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de la otra le detuvo.

Solto un suspiro parecía que no podía acercarse a Sarada, estando a unos pasos frente de ella, cerro sus ojos, y al cabo de unos segundos los abrió.

Sus ojos de par en par, y su boca abriéndose levemente sin ordenarselo, rápidamente se llevo la mano, tratando de manera torpe de disimular.

 _— ¿Como lo conseguiste?_ — ya no había la mas mínima sorpresa, un sentimiento de total desconfianza y un poco de enojó se acentuó en Sarada.

— _Tranquila, es mio, no se lo he robado a nadie._ — Media sus palabras, lo último que necesitaba era asustar y generar mayor desconfianza de la que esa chica ya tenia, sin embargo Sarada ya había tomado una postura y sería complicado sacarla de ella.

— _En esta aldea solo hay dos usuarios del sharingan, ademas de que mi padre no sab_ \- _Lo sabe, pero no puede hacer nada_ — la castaña elevo su tono de voz logrando callar a Sarada.

— _Pero --_ su mente se encontraba procesando todo ¿como es que ella no sabía nada de eso? En su momento estaba segura de haber leído todos los libros referentes a el clan Uchiha, y en ninguno había dato sobre ella, incluso, cuando recién conoció a su ahora sensei, le pregunto a Chōchō sobre ella, y nunca menciono el sharingan y eso que es su mayor fan— _No hay información sobre ello, ni siquiera en revistas_.

— _No es como que sea información confidencial, solo no se ha registrado, asi como tambien las revistas no se enfocan en las habilidades de los shinobis, si no en los chismes mas rebuscados_. — miles de emociones se formaban en la pelinegra, felicidad, miedo, enojo, tantas y diferentes, que le generaban un dolor de cabeza, pero la desconfianza seguia presente, en menor medida, pero ahi. — ¿ _Entrenas sola_?

— _Si..._ — contesto automáticamente, ni siquiera había escuchado claramente la pregunta.

 _— Podemos entrenar juntas, puedo ayudarte a mejorar y aprender todas sus habilidades, como veras mi sharingan esta incompleto, le falta una aspa, pero podemos ayudarnos_ — con una sonrisa y estirando su mano en espera de recibir la contraria, asi como acortar el temor de Sarada

Con un momentáneo silencio, ambas se vieron a los ojos.

— _Me parece... bien_ — en un firme apretón, Sarada dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones, se sentia extrañamente feliz, por fin alguien le ayudaría, y ademas parecía sincera, en ningún momento dudo al contestar "Alguien en quien confiar" — _¿Empezamos sensei?_

— _No tienes por que decirme asi, llámame Tsuki._

—¿ _Empezamos Tsuki-san?_

— _Me parece bien_. — ambas se dirigieron al lugar donde la castaña dejo sus armas — _Para empezar, ¿cuantas aspas tienes?_

— _Dos, una en cada ojo_

" _tomando en cuenta sus condiciones debería tener mas"— Mmmm... Bien, Sarada escucha lo que te voy a decir. Te tomara despertar todas las aspas, no es que sea imposible, pero al no ser completamente Uchiha te costara, tal vez años, meses o nunca, eso depende de tu entrenamiento._

— _Pero tu no eres completamente Uchiha por lo que veo, y aun asi ya casi lo desarrollas por conpleto_

— _Como dije, eso depende del entrenamiento_.

Despues de un breve silencio, Sarada tomo un par de kunais y solto un gran suspiro, activando su sharingan — _Quiero pelear contra ti._

Tras el enfrentamiento del otro dia seguia deseando una revancha donde diera todo su potencial.

— _No creo que sea el momento_ — una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro de la Hatake — _tienes mucho espiritu y eso es bueno, pero hay que entrenar primero. ¿Que tan buena eres con el lanzamiento de shurikens?—_ La forma en la que evadió el tema no paso desapercibido por Sarada.

— _Soy la mejor de mi generación_.

 _— ¿Conoces las técnicas del clan Uchiha?_ — La pelinegra bajo su rostro, mientras cerraba sus puños — _Veo que no_

— _Conozco algunas, pero..._

 _— Entiendo, yo tampoco conozco muchas pero si una que otra, observa_ — colocándose frente a los árboles, saco un par de shurikens, logrando captar la atencion de Sarada— _¿Ves las marcas de los árboles? Les dare a cada uno, incluso los que no se ven del todo, para eso el sharingan es muy útil, despues necesitas calcular el angulo y usar una gran velocidad, el tiempo es importante si lanzas uno antes, después o incluso al mismo tiempo interfiere en la trayectoria_. — De manera rápida tomo pocision y lanzo los shurikens, alguno que otro chocaba en el aire, cambiando su trayectoria y dando en las marcas.

— _Wow_ — los ojos de Sarada estaban abiertos de par en par y un leve rubor se formó en sus mejillas.

 _— En este caso lance primero el que dio en el árbol de en medio y los que estuviesen a la vista y mas cerca, de tal forma que no chocaron, despues los que se encontraban mas alto junto a los que estaban abajo, logrando que impactaran entre ellos cambiando su dirección y por último los que estaban detrás de los troncos, calculando el angulo y fuerza de tiro, todo en menos de tres segundos y gracias a que el sharingan relentiza los movimientos, aunque claro mientras mas aspas mejor será esta habilidad._

Sarada estaba claramente impresionada, nunca había visto a alguien tirar de manera tan limpia, bueno, una vez vio a su padre entrenando con Boruto.

 _— Para empezar, le darás a esos troncos_ — Tsuki señaló un trío de troncos que se encontraban al otro lado del campo. — _Vamos_.

Despues de casi media hora, llego Mitsuki, deteniendo el entrenamiento de Sarada, los tres se sentaron cerca de los troncos esperando a Boruto.

— _Sensei, tengo una pregunta_ — el peliazul miraba perdidamente el camino de entrada

— _Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, dime_.

 _— ¿Como se dio cuenta del micrófono, Tsuki-san?_

 _— La serpiente que mandaste tenia un poco de chakra, asi que pude percibirla_ — el chico de los ojos dorados se encontraba impactado, sus serpientes tenían una mínima cantidad de chakra, tan pequeña que era muy difícil que la sintieran.

 _— Perdonen el retraso_ — un agitado rubio llegaba corriendo, con las mejillas rosadas por el esfuerzo.

— _Bien, si ya estan todos, empecemos con la mision_. — Se levantó y le indicó a los otros dos que hiciesen lo mismo.

 _— ¿Que vamos a hacer, escoltar a un importante señor, detener a unos bandidos?—_ El Uzumaki estaba emocionado, si Konohamaru no les daba misiones difíciles, tal vez aquella chica si lo haría.

— _No, tenemos que borrar los garabatos de el monumento Hokage_

Y toda la emoción se fue, como si el viento la hubiera tomado. Los otros dos miembros del equipo soltaron un suspiro en conjunto, limpiar las tonterías de su amigo no era la mision que esperaban, incluso salvar a un gato se escuchaba interesante.

— _Bien, andando, que despues hay que hacer otras misiones_.

Caminaron alrededor de la aldea y cuando estuvieron frente al monumento, la mayor les paso unos baldes y le indicó que treparan.

 _— ¿Que clase de pintura usas que no se quita_? — La pelinegra ya iba por el segundo bote de jabón y aun no lograba quitar el grafiti de la cara de la quinta.

— _No recuerdo, pero decia que era lavable ¿o que era permanente_?

Tras la respuesta del rubio, sus compañeros no hablaron mas, terminarían por matarlo si decia algo mas.

Despues de lo que fueron los peores 45 minutos, el monte hokage relucía, y lo que fueron casi cuatro horas de misiones clase D, terminaron. Los cuatro se encontraban caminando por el centro de la aldea, hablando entre ellos, o bueno, Sarada y Boruto discutían, mientras que Mitsuki los miraba con una sonrisa y Tsuki les ignoraba

— _SARADA!!!_ — trayendo consigo a sus compañeros mientras corria, fue como Chōchō Akimichi hizo aparición, pero a unos metros del equipo 7, se detuvo, soltando a sus compañeros que mareados se abrazaron al suelo. — _No me digas que…, ella es..._ — mirando de Sarada a la Hatake, abriendo y cerrando la boca se acercó a la castaña — _Un gusto conocerle soy Chōchō y soy una gran admiradora suya._

— _Un gusto_ — impresionada, realmente impresionada solo esa palabra describía a la chica en ese momento.

— _CHICOS! —_ La voz femenina que se escuchó detrás, puso a los miembros del equipo Moegi con los pelos de punta y a Inojin y Shikadai los obligó a levantarse. — _Dejarme atras, salir corriendo, ¿que creen que hacen?—_ tomo a Shikadai por los hombros, clavándole levemente las uñas.

— _Mirai, asi que tu eres la encargada del grupo de Moegi_ — la aludida cambio su semblante a uno mas relajado.

— _Nunca espere verte como sensei, si te soy honesta le queda mas a Kawaki._ — abriéndose camino entre los chicos, quedo a unos pasos de la Hatake.

— _Lo mismo pienso, pero asi lo decidió Dai y no puedo hacer nada_.

— _DAI? Acaba de decir Dai? Y Kawaki_?— La morena estaba que se desmayaba.

— _Chōchō resiste_ — el Yamanaka evitaba que su compañera tuviera un colapso, mientras el Nara sacaba una bolsa de papas.

— _¿Te parece si juntamos ambos grupos para entrenar_?

— _Es una gran idea, chicos andando_ — las dos chicas caminaban a la cabeza del grupo, platicando amenamente, e ignorando a sus pupilos — _¿Que tal tu dia?—_ detrás el equipo 7 ayudaba a sus compañeros con la morena.

— _Nada fuera de lo usual, el cabeza de piña esta aqui para alegrarme —_ la pelinegra tenia una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

— _CALLATE —_ el Nara le lanzó una mirada mas que fulminante.

~•~

— _No puedo creer que el hokage tomara una decisión asi sin consultarnos.—_ Una voz femenina, claramente molesta, resonó por el lugar.

— _Tomando en cuenta la situación es lo mas correcto —_ una voz masculina, claramente mas cansada que la anterior. A su alrededor varias cabezas asistieron, mostrando su acuerdo al respecto.

 _— ¿No se dan cuenta del peligro que es que el equipo de tácticas especiales este cerca de los jóvenes?_ — otra voz, mas aguda gentil y falsa se escucho, captando la atención de los otros.

— _Los de ese equipo tienen nombre, y pasando a tu pregunta, no veo problema alguno en eso —_ una mujer, rubia, irrumpió en el lugar, acercándose al asiento vacío.

— _Pueden revelarse y traicionarnos, no duden en que aprovecharan esta oportunidad, sin vigilancia y prácticamente libres de entrar y salir_ — la misma voz del comienzo volvio a hacer eco en la sala.

Varios murmullos se formaron alrededor, exceptuando por dos pares, la mujer rubia y un hombre tapado por las sombras, y el duo de mujeres que ocultaban una pequeña sonrisa.

— _Basta_ — la voz del hombre se alzo por sobre todos — _resolvamos este asunto, aquellos que estén en contra de la decisión tomado por el Nanadaime, levanten la mano_. — En ese momento dos siluetas femeninas alzaron sus manos— _al ser minoría la decisión se queda como esta, pueden retirarse_ — tras esas palabras cada persona en las sillas desapareció en una nube de humo.

— _Tienes que vigilarlos_ — la mujer rubia había permanecido en su lugar, frente al hombre que poco a poco era abandonado por las sombras. — _chicos que como ellos no conocieron una vida justa, cuando vean la de los otros, no sabemos como reaccionaran, ellas tienen razon en algo, si quieren traicionar a la aldea, este es el momento._

— _Lo se_ — tomando una gran bocanada de aire continuó — _crei que estarías de acuerdo con ellas, crei que todos lo estarian._

— _Hmm, hace años cometí erróneamente la decisión de hacerles caso, creyendo que era lo correcto, y creo que los otros opinan igual. Cuando los conoci vi que eran chicos agradables, pero, en aquel momento crei que hacia bien, esta es mi forma de disculparme._

— _No tienes por que disculparte conmigo._

 _— Pero si con ellos_

Y como si fuese el viento la mujer se esfumó.


	10. Sombras

" _Pensamientos_ "

—Dialogos

 **Capitulo** X

 **Sombras**

— _Seremos claros, sera mejor que no hagan nada que nos meta en problemas_ — miraba fijamente a las tres personas arrodilladas ante ella, pero era evidente que esas palabras se dirigían a uno en específico.

Silencio, no tenían permiso de hablar, ambas mujeres podían decir lo que quisiesen y ellos no deberían emitir sonido alguno.

— _Me parece egoísta que digan eso_ — la única mujer del trío levanto su cabeza y encaró a las otras dos, mas mayores, mas imponentes, pero para la castaña solo eran unas señoras que no lograrían hacerle sentir amenazada, solo eran la viva imagen de la hipocresia— _nosotros que hacemos esto sin queja y ustedes que se regocijan de su perfecta imagen, esos chicos no pueden ser ignorantes por siempre, en algún momento sabrán lo cruel que es darse cuenta de la realidad_ — poniéndose en pie, sin titubear, mientras sus compañeros le observan desde el suelo sorprendidos — _asi que no me pidan quedarme callada, no me obliguen no hacer nada_ — poco a poco fue avenzando, pero un inmenso dolor le obligó a detenerse.

La mujer pelinegra había hecho una pose de manos y la mantenía, mientras que la castaña frente a ella sentia los latidos de su corazón mas fuertes que nunca, paralizando su cuerpo.

Pese a eso, seguia acercándose, con pasos pequeños,asustando levemente a la mujer y sorprendiendo a los otros miembros en la sala, incluyendo sus compañeros. En un suspiro el dolor se había incrementado, sus órganos dolian y podía sentir como si se apretaran, pero siguió avanzado, no fue hasta que sintió todo su chakra liberarse de golpe, quemándola por dentro al no poder soportar toda esa cantidad, que se detuvo. El dolor iba creciendo mas y mas, cayendo de rodillas al piso apoyándose de este con los brazos, detrás de ella su compañero cerro los puños a sabiendas de que sería peor intervenir, no solo para el, si no para ella, manteniebdo su rostro gijo en el sucio suelo. Su otro compañero por el contrario parecía no inmutarse y mantenía su rostro calmo, mirando perdido el cuerpo de la chica en el piso a unos metros de el.

De pronto un grito salio de sus labios, desgarrando sus oidos , entonces, entonces supo que el dolor que ella sentia era inaguantable, por que ella,que había sentido, vivido, sufrido muchas cosas, grito, fuerte y claro, desgarrandose la garganta mientras finas lágrimas decendian de sus ojos, casi imperceptibles y un hilillo de sangre salia de su boca.

Se retorcía levemente en el piso arañandose inconsientemente los brazos en un desesperado intento de quitar la irritacion inexistente que sentia, sus emociones se revolvian causandole una severa migraña, en cualquier momento su cabeza explotaria y unas profundas nauseas se adueñaron de ella, poco a poco fue tosiendo, provocando que un pequeño charco de sangre se expandirse en el suelo. No importaba cuantas veces experimentara aquello, nunca podría acostumbrarse.

Cerro fuertemente sus puños, miles de pensamientos lo embargaron, pero todos eran de odio, dolor, impotencia. Importándole poco, estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero la persona a su lado se adelanto.

La causante del dolor en la muchacha, al verlo de pie, dio una pequeña sonrisa y a nada estubo de intensificar la tortura, pero se quedo inmóvil, todos en la habitación supieron lo que sucedió: Kawaki, el mejor en genjutsu de la aldea había hecho gala de sus habilidades. La castaña se desplomó en el suelo, pero antes de caer, el ojiverde ya se habia levantado y la tenia en brazos, respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos no enfocaban nada en especial, estaban vacios, parecian muertos.

— _Esta aldea … esta tan podrida, engañando a su gente, usando a otros para lavarse las manos, si tan solo… si tan solo la gente supiera la clase de basura que tienen de lideres y todo lo que han hecho ._ – El semirubio miraba fijamente a la mujer detrás de la mesa

— _Iba a atacarla, solo se defendió_ — la voz vieja de un hombre se escuchó a su espalda.

 _— ¿atacar_? — sonrio con sorna, manteniendo el rostro gacho, pero aun asi su sonrisa era perceptible causando un leve escalofrío en el viejo — _ahora algo tan simple como expresarse se considera como un ataque, pero, ¿que gano diciendo esto? ustedes a quienes no les importa mas que su reputación, no los traicionaremos si es lo que quieren escuchar, pero, solo recuerden, algún dia ellos a quienes quieren proteger vivirán lo mismo que nosotros._

— _¡¿TE ATREVES A AMENAZARME?!_ — El anciano dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa. — _HAZLO_ — miro severamente a la mujer de ojos verdes, pidiéndole, exigiéndole hacer los sellos correspondientes por su insolencia.

— _Alto —_ levantándose, con Tsuki en brazos, Dai detuvo las acciones de la mujer quien había alzado ambas manos para dar inicio a otro espectáculo — _yo me hare responsable de esto. Tomala._ — Con cuidado le paso al Senju la ojicafe.

Con gran dificultad la chica trato de tomar al pelicafe por su manga, pero no podía mover los brazos como queria, las palabras no salian de su garganta y su cuerpo estaba sudado, su respiración era pesada y preocupaba al pelinegro.

El joven ignoro a su compañera y se acerco poco a poco al frente de la mesa.

Los demás miembros del consejo miraban la escena, algunos no estaban de acuerdo con lo que sucedió, pero, no había mucho que pudiesen hacer, no tenían por que defenderlos, despues de todo eran solo un arma y por tanto no importaba lo que les pasase, aunque no estuviesen de acuerdo.

— _No es necesario, sólo liberenla_ —los ojos azules de una mujer brillaron en la oscuridad junto junto a su voz, deteniendo a todos en su lugar, y asi lo hizo, el ojinegro detuvo el genjutsu. — _Retirense_.

Ambos desaparecieron, en lo que la pelinegra recobraba la conciencia.

— ¿ _Donde están?_ — miraba hacia todas las direcciones, todavía mareada y confundida.

— _Se fueron_

— _Esta vez se excedieron, entiendo que quisiesen demostrar su autoridad, pero no era necesario eso_. — La ojiazul hablaba a un par de sillas de las dos anteriores.

— _¿Eso? Ja, ¿tanto te reusas a aceptarlo como para decirlo?, es una simple reprimenda. Sin la violencia no hay resultados, no importa si quieres usar otros métodos, si no saben quien es el que manda, tarde o temprano te atacaran, el miedo, el dolor, todo ello es necesario._ — La mujer pelinegra sonreía de medio lado sosteniendo su cabeza en un intento de detener el dolor de cabeza y las extrñas imagenes que veia.

Aquel chico era realmente de temer.

~•~

— _Recuestala, llama a Tsunade-sama, dile que es urgente_ — una vez su amiga estuvo recostada sobre el sofá se acercó hasta ella y se agachó a su altura, su blusa tenia manchas de sangre y algunos arañazos se empezaban a marcar en sus brazos.

El pelinegro salio con gran rapidez en busca de la ninja médico, al mismo tiempo la castaña volvía en si despues de que minutos atras se hubiese desmayado.

— _Lo siento, al parecer nunca puedo ser util —_ miraba con una sonrisa torcida el rostro de Tsuki.

— _Ya haces mucho, me lo merecía de todos modos_ — sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo, como si este fuese la cosa mas interesante,sus palabras salian arrastrada y eran poco audibles.

Un espeso silencio se formó en el lugar, pero fue cortado al escucharse el sonido de la puerta cerrando.

La rubia se acerco con rapidez, juntando sus palmas sobre el abdomen de la muchacha, sacando a los otros dos de la habitación. Tomo a la muchacha y la dirigió al baño, podía notar que caminar se le hacia difícil y varias veces estuvo a punto de desplomarse.

Despues de ayudarle con el baño y darle una muda de ropa, realizó de manera mas concisa el chequeo.

 _" Su red de chakra, un poco mas y no tendría reparación_ "

— _¿Como esta?_ _— Tsuki, te he pedido que no hagas tonterías que te pongan en riesgo, sabes lo delicado que esta tu sistema de chakra aun cuando ya te recuperaste en su mayoria sigues en observación, estuvo cerca, pero te prohíbo usar ninjutsu. En cuanto a lo demas, esta bien, no hay nada que nos preocupe, un largo descanso para que te recuperes y listo, ya cure tus heridas, detuve la leve hemorragia,en cuanto a las marcas de los brazos te recomiendo usar una crema_ — dio un largo suspiro, podría ir a quejarse con esas personas, pero al final, no conseguiría nada.Abrió la puerta dejando que los otros dos se acercasen — _Subanla a su habitación, ire a decirle a Kakashi, y no_ — sus ojos cafes se centraron en la muchacha herida — _no ocultare nada, tiene que saber, necesito que alguien vigile que no intentes salir._

Unos minutos después de que la mujer se despidiera y desapareciese por el pasillo, el ruido volvio a impregnar la habitación. – _Voy a mi cuarto_ — se levantó, pero en el último momento sus pies temblaron y tuvo que sostenerse del sofá.

— _Yo te ayudo_ — coloco su brazo en la cadera de la otra y la obligó a pasar un brazo por su cuello, sabia que una vez estuviese totalmente consiente no se dejaria llevar, asi que apoyarla era mejor. — _Kawaki, compra algo para comer._

Dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, visualizando fijamente a sus compañeros— _cuidado, no se te vaya a escapar_.

El castaño solto una risa junto a la Hatake y hablaron casi al mismo tiempo— _Que lo intente._ _— Seria pan comido_

Se quedo viendo como ambos subían las escaleras y desaparecían en el pasillo. Dio un hondo suspiro, tal vez el no recibió el castigo mereciente, pero, estaba seguro que el Consejo aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para cobrarselo.

~•~

La recostó sobre la cama y corrió las cortinas, dejando que los rayos de la tarde llenasen el cuarto.

— _Lo siento —_ se sento en la cama, no muy lejos de ella, mientras miraba la vela tirada en el piso, la disculpa no era por lo sucedido y ella lo sabía.

— _No tienes por que, no hiciste nada_ — tenia un brazo cubriendo sus ojos y el otro en su abdomen.

" _Precisamente por eso"_

— _Te sigue doliendo, no tienes que ocultarlo_ — odiaba que ella reprimiese sus emociones, sentia que era su culpa por no haber hecho nada para evitar que esa parte de ella se formara años atras.

— _No me duele—_ para cualquiera sonaría convincente, pero no para él o Kawaki, tantos años juntos les hacía mas facil conocer sus mentiras, incluso las de alguien como Tsuki que era una experta en ese tema.

— _Sabes que es mentira, no tienes por que ser fuerte, si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo_

— _Fingir no es malo_ _— Llorar es bueno_

Ninguno se miraba, viendo en direcciones contrarias en espera de su compañero. Dai tomo la vela y la llevó hasta la mesilla. — ¿ _Una pesadilla_?

— _Hmm —_ retiro su brazo del rostro, volteando hasta tomarse con la espalda del otro— ¿ _de que hablas?_

— _La vela, dudo que la hayas tirado asi que supongo que se cayo, mas bien se te cayó. Eso también me explicaría por que fuiste a entrenar tan temprano, aunque solo estoy suponiendo_ — sonrio a la nada y observo las blancas cortinas.

— _Solo un sueño, nada fuera de lo normal. —_ Se sento en la cama jugando con la sabana.

— _Crei que ya no las tenias—_ volteo su cuerpo hasta quedar de espaldas a la ventana y las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

— _Yo igual, aunque me hace algo feliz tenerlas...asi no olvido sus rostros._ — Una sonrisa nostálgica se colocó en los rosados labios, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la sabana.

— _Ya veo_

Tras un par de minutos la puerta se abrio pasando de entre ella el miembro faltante con un par de bolsas blancas.

— _Traje ramen_ — alzo ambas bolsas mostrando una sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

El pelinegro se acerco a la mesa de baja altura junto a la ventana y dejo las bolsas, mientras sus compañeros se acercaban hasta sentarse en el piso. El castaño ayudaba a la Hatake a sentarse en tanto Kawaki sacaba las cosas.

— _Listo_ — observaba su obra maestra, como si acomodar las cajillas del ramen y el refresco lo fueran.

— _A comer —_ de manera sincronizada tomaron la comida y los palillos, degustando del platillo.

— _Lo compre en ichiraku —_ una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al observar la manera en que comían sus amigos — _pero eso es lo de menos, ¿de que hablaban?_

— _De nada en especial_.

— _Las pesadillas de Hime regresaron_ — como respuesta recibió una mirada asesina por parte de la mencionada.

Para muchos podría parecer alguien que no le importan otros, pero no era asi, claro que no, Kawaki Senju era una persona que se preocupaba genuinamente por sus amigos, su familia, por tanto, era muy probable que se preocupase de mas por ellos, y era exactamente eso lo que la ojicafe esperaba y evitaba.

— _Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero, tienes que cuidar tu salud, las pesadillas te ponen nerviosa, espera_ — alzo su palma y la coloco frente al rostro de Tsuki, impidiendo que hable — _no te dejan dormir y ademas con todo lo que paso no necesitas alterarte, si necesitas tomar esas pastillas, esta bien para_ mi.

— _Tampoco es como que haya pedido tu permiso –_ sonrio de medio lado, he intento levantar su brazo para golpearle, pero un dolor en su abdomen le hizo retraer su acción.

— _Si bueno, pasando a otra cosa, me encontre a Kakashi-sama, estaba llendo a hablar con el Consejo, estaba realmente furioso_.

— _Espero no se meta en problemas, pese a todo esas personas son de cuidado_ — llevo su vaso a los labios para despues seguir con el tema— _si te soy honesto no creo que le hagan nada, es una persona astuta abre como actuar, pero, ese par esta dispuesto a todo por mantener la paz en la aldea, y si alguien, no importa quién sea, intenta cambiar sus métodos_..

— _No dudaran en eliminarle_.

Despues de dejar el tema de lado se concentraron en charlar sobre vanalidades, planes y sueños mientras el sol ya se encontraba casi opacado por la oscuridad.

~•~

Corría sobre los tejados, parando abruptamente hasta casi perder el equilibrio y caer, estaba sobre el techo de la casa conjunto a la suya. Dio un brinco y aterrizó en el patio, subio los pequeños escalones y abrió la puerta quitándose con pereza los zapatos.

— _Ya llegue_

Al escuchar el ruido la mujer pelinegra dejo lo que estuviese haciendo y asomo su cabeza por la entrada de la cocina.

— _Bienvenido_ — con pasos delicados y una voz gentil se encaminó a la entrada hasta quedar frente a su hijo.

— _Onii-san —_ la menor de los Uzumaki bajo casi corriendo los escalones, tenia las mejillas levemente rosadas por la carrera y sus ojos tenían un brillo de felicidad.

— _Hima —_ revolvió los negros cabellos de su hermanita causando un leve puchero en su rostro.

— _Onii-san deja eso_

— _Perdón, perdón_ _— Boruto sube a limpiarte ya casi esta la cena_ — Hinata le dio una última sonrisa a sus hijos y regreso a la cocina — _Hima ven a ayudarme._

La pequeña corrió hasta su madre e inicio una pequeña platica, mientras tanto el rubio subía con cansancio las escaleras, su nueva sensei no se tocaba el corazón en los entrenamientos, de no ser por Mirai habrían agotado hasta la última gota de chakra.

Solto un pesado suspiro en tanto entraba a su habitación, dejo sus cosas en el piso y se arrojo a su cama, estaba tan cansado que lo ultima que quería hacer era guardar sus cosas.

 _Tal vez dormir un rato no haría mal, era una pacifica tarde despues de todo_.


	11. Día 1

**Capitulo XI**

 **Día 1**

Arrojo el despertador lejos de él mientras soltaba una maldición al escuchar como se estrellaba y rompía. Dio media vuelta a su cuerpo y se sento en la cama, no pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada, entre mas maldiciones y murmullos se preguntaba a quien demonios se le ocurría poner una alarma a esa hora, pero solo estaba él como respuesta.

Se levantó con la mayor pereza encaminándose al baño, miro su borroso reflejo en el espejo, una parte de el seguía dormida, su cabello estaba revuelto a mas no poder, su camisa estaba levemente subida, dejando a la vista una gran parte de su abdomen. Recordaba llegar a casa algo tarde, saludar a su madre y subir a dormir, pero estaba seguro de no haberse cambiando, o casi seguro.

Después de una media hora estaba listo, bañado y presentable, tomo una pequeña mochila negra y se la paso por el hombro, pensó en despedirse de su madre pero estaba asegurado que estaria durmiendo.

Solto un largo suspiro al recordar el inicio de una pesada semana.

El plan era sencillo, enviar un clon de sombra a realizar su trabajo para asi encargarse de la parte de Tsuki, presentarse, entrenarlos un poco, y ya, solo tendría que hacerlo por una semana y podría quitarse esa molesta carga (molesta carga que él habia propuesto)

Cerro con cuidado la puerta haciendo prácticamente nada de ruido, sentia una leve brisa usual del verano hacer bailar las ramas de los arboles, camino hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad y se detuvo cerca de un parque.

Casi nadie estaba ahi, solo shinobis vigilando las calles, eran realmente pocos, tal vez serian unos tres o dos, o quizás los estaba imaginando por el sueño… ¿cuando había empezado a importarle el número de personas? realmente necesitaba algo con que entretenerse.

Esperaba pacientemente, no era el tipo de persona que le diera importancia a la puntualidad, sin embargo a la gente que había se le hacia raro ver a un joven con las ropas del ANBU sentado, solo, y con los ojos cerrados desde hacia unos veinte minutos, y aun mas raro se les hizo al ver quien era.

— _Lamento la demora pase a ver al "demonio". Sabia que intentaría escaparse, casi salta por la ventana._

— _Si te escucha llamarla demonio te enviara a volar hasta el país del Rayo_ — abrió uno de sus párpados dejando ver el verde brillante de su ojo.

— _Ba! tonterías, con trabajo y en una semana podrá moldear chakra._

— _Si tu lo dices, creo que sabes que no hay que subestimarla_. — levanto su cuerpo de la banca y emprendio el camino hacia lo que parecía la salida de la aldea.

Pasaron el resto del camino en total silencio, escuchando el suave soplar del viento y el movimiento de las ramas, la situación no era nada incomoda, despues de todo estaban acostumbrados a los silencios, a meditar, y ademas sabian que no eran necesarias las palabras para saber que pensaba el otro, o casi siempre.

— _No se ha curado tu mano —_ era la oportunidad, intentaba sacarle información al respecto. Desde que había vuelto el pelinegro poco sabia de la mision que había hecho, o que había pasado en ella, pero estaba seguro que el motivo estaba mas que relacionado con la venda en su mano; y él nunca se equivocaba.

— _Digamos que es una cicatriz bastante desagradable_ — ninguno se miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en el sendero, caminaban con total calma, pero el compañero a su lado se detuvo.

— _Una fea cicatriz, que digas eso suena estúpido, Tsunade puede desaparecerla_. — algo ocultaba, era mas que obvio, lo había visto el otro dia y estaba seguro que Tsuki tambien lo había notado. Se quedó un largo momento en silencio solo viendo la espalda de Kawaki, no se rendiría, tenia que saber que ocultaba, pero por hoy ya había conseguido algo: sea lo que sea que ocultase, no consideraba apropiado decirselo, de nuevo haría algo por su cuenta — _bien, solo recuerda que ya no estas solo, desde hace tiempo que no lo estás._

— _Lo se, solo que no es el momento… no es el momento_ — varias imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza, que incluso ahora no lograba comprender, todas eran de un hombre peliblanco, claro, si a eso podía llamarle hombre; en su mente resonaban sus palabras, grabadas como si fuesen tinta fresca : _"Unos ojos azules serán tu perdición, tu final… si, lo veo, son tan puros, tienen aquello que lo hombres llaman amabilidad …_ "

Amabilidad… ¿aun existia?

~•~

Cuando llego lo último que esperaba era ver a dos "extraños" durmiendo bajo un árbol. Miro los alrededores buscando una larga cabellera castaña, pero solo veía arboles, plantas, mas arboles, flores, pájaros, árboles; ni rastro de la chica.

Se agacho a la altura de los dos y estiro su mano para tocarles, en un rapido movimiento su mano estaba siendo apretada por la de Kawaki quien le veía severamente, junto a él Dai abría los ojos — _Buenos dias_ — le dedicó una sonrisa somnolienta en tanto el otro la soltaba.

— _¿Donde esta Tsuki-san?_ — Se paro, mirandoles desde arriba con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño rubor en sus pálidas mejillas por lo anterior.

— _Mmmm, está viendo unas cosas, ya sabes, aquí, allá —_ su mano se movía restándole importancia al asunto. — _Supongo que venias a entrenar_.

— _Dijo que nos veríamos aqui a esta hora_

 _— Si, creo que mencionó algo al respecto_ — sus ojos eran burlones causando que Sarada arrugase mas la frente al no entender la gracia.

Pero era evidente que esos dos si que lo entendian, nunca esperaron que el "demonio" se preocupase por sus "alumnos" al punto de ayudarles a entrenar. Era toda una escena la que se creaba en sus cabezas.

— ¿ _Va a venir?_

 _— Preferiríamos que estén tus compañeros para hablar_ — Kawaki se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones, esperando que su compañero hiciese lo mismo.

~•~

Cuando entró a la habitación lo último que esperaba ver era a su hija jaloneando y mordisqueando algo invisible, brincando sobre la cama y gruñendo como animal,mientras soltaba de vez en vez chillidos de dolor.

Cerro la puerta llamando la atención de la castaña con el ruido y deteniendo el espectáculo. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente durante unos minutos sin saber que decir, finalmente el peliblanco se percato de un pedazo de papel pegado en la ventana, decidido y con la curiosidad picandole, rodeo la cama bajo los ojos de Tsuki y tomo la nota.

" _Mediante esta nota me permito de informarle sobre las acciones de la encarcelada, que fueron:_

 _*Intentar escapar saltando a través de la ventana_

 _*Atacar a un pobre civil, osease su servidor_

 _Por tal motivo me tome el descaro de evitar su escape, espero entienda mis motivos, lamentó las molestias._

 _Atentamente : Kawaki_

 _P. D: No se preocupe ya desayuno_. - sus ojos se desviaron a la castaña y al plato vacío que se encontraba a su lado -

 _P. D2: Esta nota se autodestruira_ \- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, aventando el papel lejos de el, pasaron unos segundos y al ver que no sucedía nada, recogió el papel y le dio la vuelta.

 _Era broma."_

— ¿ _Que decia_? — estaba sentada en la cama, pero aun mordía el hilo.

— _Que intentaste brincar desde la ventana, lo normal_ — y es que eso era bastante normal cuando se trataba de ella.

Se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella, mirándole desde arriba, levanto su mano y estiro el pequeño hilo azul que unía la muñeca al poste de la cama.

— _Ingenioso… ¿necesitas algo? —_ dio una sonrisa de ojos cerrados mientras revolvía el oscuro cabello.

— _Quitarme el hilo_

 _— Jeje, no_ — su amable sonrisa seguia presente y revolvía con mas fuerza el pelo de la otra — _¿necesitas otra cosa?_

Un pequeño puchero se formó en sus labios, no le quedaba mas que resignarse — _entonces, un libro, el de lomo morado_.

Dio un pequeño asentamiento y se dirigió al pequeño librero en la habitación.

— _'Hierbas: usos en la medicina', ¿libro nuevo?_ — miraba de manera curiosa el libro, hojeandolo y deteniéndose en algunas partes.

— _Algo asi, el viejo serpiente pervertido me lo dio_ — balanceaba su cuerpo de delante hacia atras.

Una vez le entregó el libro, el peliplata camino hasta la salida deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta — _Voy a ver unas cosas con Naruto, trata de no escapar_.

— _No aseguro nada_ — tras eso el mayor desapareció por la puerta, quedando un silencio en la habitación. — _Bien, terminaré este libro_.

~•~

El silencio que se sentia no era nada cómodo para la azabache, contraria a ella los otros dos que le hacían "compañía" estaban totalmente calmados y poco les importaba el silencio.

Llevaban asi desde que la pelinegra intentase entrenar, pero le era incomodo tener que hacerlo frente a esos dos, y ahora se arrepentía de no seguir haciendolo, ya no sabía si era más incomodo eso o el silencio.

Para su salvacion, Mitsuki hizo acto de presencia caminando con total calma mientras disfrutaba de la amena lectura con gran concentracion, curiosamente ese había sido el inicio de la amistad de la Uchiha con el peliazul, la lectura. Si bien durante la academia intercambiaban una que otra palabra, no podía llamar a eso amistad; aun recordaba como empezo a surgir ese lazo, al ver como el chico leia lo que sus compañeros llamaban "un aburrido libro de Historia", pero que para ella era de los mejores libros y mas interesantes, que retrataba la historia de Konoha de manera cruda, lo que termino en una agradable platica sobre el libro y finalmente el inicio de otras muchas que darían como resultado su actual amistad.

El peliazul al ver la clara mueca de incomodidad y como los ojos de la chica pedían casi a gritos que la salvase de aquella situación, cerro el libro y se dirigió con paso mas rapido hacia los árboles.

— _Buenos dias —_ fueron las simples palabras del Hyūga en tanto miraba aburrido el cielo.

— _Buenos dias_ — con una sonrisa seca fue la forma que encontró correcta responder en tanto observaba curioso como su compañera sacaba el aire de sus pulmones, quitándose un gran peso de encima.

— _Solo falta Boruto, ¿quieres entrenar por mientras?_

— _No les recomendaría empezar a gastar energías. ¿Siempre llega tarde?_ — Kawaki estaba cómodamente tumbado sobre la hierba jugando con un kunai, poco a poco se fue enderezando hasta quedar sentado de cara a los menores.

— _Siempre, ahora, ¿a que se debe su sugerencia?—_ La verdad pese a poder confiar un poco mas en Tsuki, cuando se trataba de los compañeros de la misma una desconfía se incrementaba en su interior e instintivamente sacaba el lado Uchiha y se volvía mas cautelosa.

— _Cuando llegue el rubio les diremos_ — el ojiverde se levantó de un salto, asustando momentaneamente a Sarada por el brusco movimiento — _Si me disculpan no he desayunado, asi que ire comprar ¿quieren algo?_

— _Nada, gracias._

 _— Como quieran._

En un pequeño "puf" el chico había desaparecido dejando en un silencio de tumba a los tres. En vista de que el semirubio no diría ni una palabra, ambos compañeros de equipo se alejaron unos metros e iniciaron una pequeña charla.

~•~

Si antes se dijo que Dai Hyūga no era el tipo de persona a la que le importase la puntualidad, si que le importaba que no le hiciesen perder tiempo de forma estupida, estaba a nada de estrellar su puño contra el árbol dispuesto a destrozarlo, 40 minutos esperando al Uzumaki y ni rastro de el.

Justo cuando iba a cumplir lo dicho un cansado, sudado y casi al punto del desmaye rubio apareció.

— _En vista de que ya estan todos, iniciemos._

 _— Disculpa, ¿que haces tu aqui-dattebasa_? — El rubio tenia sus manos sobre las rodillas y respiraba entrecortadamente.

— _Eso es lo que va a decir —_ Sarada estaba caminando junto a Mitsuki hacia el centro del campo

— _Bien, mi nombre por si lo han olvidado es Hyūga Dai y mi compañero es Senju Kawaki. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ustedes por esta semana. Antes de que pregunten, los motivos son... mmm_ ¿ _como explicarlo?_ …

— _Tsuki se encuentra en un estado convaleciente por el momento y nos ha pedido suplirla._

-— _Si, eso, bien empecemos con un entrenamiento sencillo po…_

— _No se han presentado correctamente solo han dicho su nombre_ — antes de que el castaño pudiese seguir el rubio tomo la palabra acallando al muchacho y hablando por sus otros dos compañeros, el chico no le hacía sentir cómodo, decia ser Hyūga y no tenía ojos blancos y mucho menos recordaba verle en los terrenos del clan, decia que tenia una situación compleja con ellos, y debia ser algo realmente malo,aunque no lo suficiente para seguir portando el apellido,pero si para, como suponia, no vivir con los otros.

— _Bien, ¿que quieren saber?_

 _— Sus pasatiempos, de donde conocen a Tsuki-san, su rango ninja, sus metas, lo que les gusta_ —

Y hubiera seguido de no ser por que el Senju impidiese que siguiera. "parece un interrogatorio"— _Yo primero, veamos_ — se encontraba detrás del grupo apoyado sobre un árbol, su mano estaba bajo su mentón en un gesto pensativo— _me gusta leer aunque no tanto como Tsuki, entrenar y dormir, de donde la conozco, bueno, somos compañeros de equipo, soy chunin, mi meta es algo complicada y me gusta la comida salada. Te toca._

— _Dormir, dar caminatas por la aldea, conozco a Tsuki desde la Academia, chunin, no tengo ninguna meta y me gusta la sopa de miso_.

— _Que curioso… nos asignaron como sensei a un chunin y ademas quienes vienen a suplirla tambien lo son, pero aun asi visten las ropas del ANBU, por lo que entiendo debes ser Jounin para entrar._ — Mitsuki sonreía de manera falsa, varias teorías se formaban en su cabeza pero necesitaba obtener algo mas de información para confirmar alguna de ellas.

— ¿ _Que te puedo decir? Se necesita gente en el ANBU, asi que no podían esperar a presentar un examen tan vanal como el de ascenso, si lo que te preocupa es eso, en una semana presentaremos el examen. En cuanto a Tsuki, no habían Jounins disponibles por el momento asi que asignaron a un chunin competente, no es lo correcto pero por ahora es suficiente._

— _Entiendo._

Todas las palabras sonaban ciertas, reales, pero, una parte del peliazul se sentia dudoso, algo de todo lo dicho no lo convencía, pero, no sabía que.

Si, había mentido, no del todo pero en su mayoría. Aquel chico era astuto, pero el lo era mas, por ahora esa mentira no le importaba, si aquellos chicos lograban saber algo estarian en problemas, y el no podía permitir eso, el dia de ayer fue una prueba, una prueba de lo que ellos pueden hacer, pero estaba seguro que la siguiente vez llevarían sus amenazas a cabo.

— _Bien, vamos a entrenar_.

.

.

.

.

•~•~•

 **Un capitulo mas corto de lo que esperaba, el resultado no me convence del todo,pero feliz si a alguno de ustedes que leen les gusto,me conformo.**

 **ashura senju : gracias por votar, encerio gracias, espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, cuando me llego la notificacion me puse a dar brincos y gritar, soy demasiado dramatica.**


	12. Azul

**Capitulo XII**

 **Azul**

— _Bien, vamos a entrenar. Empezaremos con lo físico, taijutsu._ — Se acerco al árbol junto a Kawaki y tomo un pergamino de la bolsa negra, lo colocó en el suelo e hizo una sencilla pose de manos, logrando asi sacar lo que el pergamino guardaba — _pero primero,_ _coloquense estas pesas en los pies y corran 50 vueltas alrededor de la aldea._

— _¿50? ¿No son muy pocas?_ — El joven Uzumaki tenia los brazos extendidos en espera de recibir las pesas, pero estos rápidamente cayeron al suelo al sentir el peso.

— _Son de 25 kilos cada una, bastante sencillas en realidad, ¿les siguen pareciendo pocas vueltas las que daran?_

Y como si fuesen robots negaron al mismo tiempo, correr 50 vueltas con 50 kilos extra no se escuchaba poco.

— _Bien, andando_.

Caminaron hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, deteniéndose frente a la zona de restaurantes. El Hyūga esperaba pacientemente que los tres jóvenes se colocasen las pesas en tanto les hablaba un poco del ejercicio sentado en una banca. — _La finalidad de esto es que se acostumbren a ese peso, y gradualmente irse cambiando, asi mejoraran en velocidad y resistencia. Iniciaran desde aquí._

Los chicos le miraban asombrados, ¿que diría la gente viéndolos correr como tontos? Claro estaba que a Mitsuki no le importaba mucho, y Boruto estaba acostumbrado a ser visto, aunque sin hacer el ridiculo, pero para la Uchiha era una completa vergüenza en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Al ver como la pelinegra se iba a retirar, decidió darles una motivación, ¿pero que podía interesarle a esos niños? Y entonces lo supo — _El que termine primero puede hacer cualquier pregunta_ — las palabras de Kawaki dejaron mas que pasmado al ojiverde, quien estuvo a nada de atragantarse con su propia saliva. Peligro, era lo único que definía la propuesta de Kawaki. _"si no contestó se vera sospechoso"_

Las mentes de los tres empezaron a trabajar sobre que pregunta realizarían, se miraron de reojo, esa era una competencia

~•~

Acababan de terminar una mision y se dirigían a entregar el reporte y cobrar.

— _Inojin apestas —_ la morena tapaba su nariz con los dedos como si fuesen pinzas, la mision había sido corretear a un grupo de cerdos, pero, no habían contado con que fuesen tan escurridizos.

— _Callate gorda —_ una gran aura depresiva lo rodeaba, su cabello, su ropa, todo él estaba lleno de lodo, y otras cosas mas asquerosas, lamentablemente había resbalado y caído sobre un pantano.

De pronto los murmullos de las personas cesaron, curiosos los cuatro se enfocaron en lo que pasaba : frente a ellos la calle estaba despejada y los ciudadanos estaban pegados a las tiendas, el motivo era simple, tres muchachos corrian (si a eso se le podía llamar correr) como tortugas, empujándose y gritando, subiendo con pesar cuesta arriba la calle. Era la vuelta numero ocho.

— _Quitate cuatro ojos!_

 _— Tu eres el que estorba pedazo de tonto._

Observaban fijamente a sus amigos, rápidamente Shikadai saco lo que parecía una cámara y empezo a grabar, eso le serviría mas adelante

— _Esto huele a Dai…por todas partes —_ otras mas palabras salian, pero eran totalmente inaudibles, Mirai solo rezaba por que esos niños tuviesen mas de una vida.

~•~

42 vueltas despues, los tres llegaban sudorosos, cansados, pero luchando, sin rendirse. La gente se había reunido para ver la carrera, el ganador era todo un misterio

Iban igualados, en un momento antes de llegar a la meta Mitsuki metió el pie a sus compañeros que cayeron pero, para su suerte, Boruto paso la línea (la tienda de dangos) al rodar dramáticamente cuesta abajo.

Al ver como Boruto rodaba a gran velocidad no se les ocurrió mejor idea que tirarse tambien, en un intento por alcanzarle, pero tarde ya el rubio había ganado.

La gente aplaudía, y despues de unos minutos se fueron retirando en tanto los competidores recobraban el aire.

— _Bien, puedes hacer tu pregunta_.

Dentro de sus cabezas el peliazul y la Uchiha pedían que no preguntase nada tonto, era una valiosa oportunidad.

— ¿ _Una a cada uno?_

— _Si, pero ya me hiciste una, asi que te toca Dai._ — ante aquella respuesta los otros dos sintieron la desesperación y unas ganas de golpear a su compañero, sobretodo por parte de Sarada.

— _Rayos, bueno mmm… ya se ¿Por parte de quien viene tu lado Hyūga?_

— _De mi padre._

 _— Boruto.._

 _— Esa es..._

— _La pregunta mas estupida que has hecho —_ ambos amigos hablaron al mismo tiempo, gastar su pregunta en eso, realmente no había nada que hacer con el rubio.

— _Bien, aun es medio dia y falta entrenar mas. Kawaki_. — El nombrado dio un asentimiento de cabeza y paso junto a Dai quien retrocedió unos pasos para dejarle su lugar.

— _Esto es algo sencillo, ahora pasaremos al taijutsu de verdad, usualmemte quien daría esto seria Tsuki pues es la mejor en el tema, pero como no esta yo soy quien le sigue. Andando_.

~•~

— _Asi que ellos le suplirán_ — el ojiazul observaba al hombre de mayor edad frente a el, estaban solos en la oficina y sin embargo no se sentían de esa forma.

— _Asi lo decidieron_

— _Respecto a lo de ayer, lamento los problemas que mi decisión a traído._ — El hokage mantenía su rostro hacia abajo, pero sabia era correcto lo que había hecho.

— _Se por que lo haces, buscas prepararlos, protegerles de algo que desconozco, es tu hijo y sus amigos despues de todo, pero, solo recuerda, que esos otros niños son lo mas importante para muchos, incluyéndome. Naruto, tu sabes lo que es no ser aceptado ¿es por eso que buscabas que uno de ellos les entrenase?._ — El rubio no estaba para nada sorprendido por la deducción de su maestro y simplemente hizo una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza — _ya veo, buscas demostrar que no son un peligro. Bien, me retiro._

— _Kakashi-sensei, quisiera decirlo todo, pero … usted entenderá._

El peliblanco dio un seco "claro" y salió del lugar.

~•~

— _¿Podemos descansar? No soporto mas mis piernas_ — Boruto estaba haciendo una pelea de práctica contra Mitsuki, quien le había dado una patada cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Junto a ellos Sarada peleaba contra Kawaki, cuando armaron las parejas ni Mitsuki y el Uzumaki habían querido pelear contra Sarada, aunque se calmaron un poco al escuchar que no podían usar chakra, sin embargo era mejor prevenir.

Cuando levanto su rostro del suelo, encontró frente a el una mano vendada extendida, y al Senju en espera de que la tomara. Acepto tímido la propuesta, pero, al momento en que su mano toco la del contrario, una extraña descarga lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Su palma ardía y podía sentir como si el sello que había tratado de ocultar brillase y se expandiera un poco.

Algo parecido sentía el semirubio quien separó su mano rápidamente. Dai que se encontraba junto a los otros dos miembros del equipo 7, dejo se prestar atención a lo que sea que le estuviesen diciendo.

Uno de sus ojos era un azul brillante, con el fondo negro, ademas de ello un pequeño brillo salia del guante que cubría su mano.

Si, había sentido una extraña sensación al estar cerca de Boruto, pero ya sabía que era. Ambos compañeros del rubio volteaban la cabeza buscando aquello que el Hyūga miraba asombrado, todo sucedía en cámara lenta para Boruto, hasta que de pronto ya no se movían, estaban estáticos, cuando regresó sus ojos al Senju vio como este tenia los ojos cerrados y los abría lentamente.

— _¿Que les hiciste?_ — algo de miedo se colo en el ojiazul quien retrocedió desde su posición.

— _Es un genjutsu, me imagine que no querias que se enteraran de eso, tranquilo cuando terminemos los sacaré de ahi —_ solto un suspiro, cruzando sus brazos y dejándose caer en el cesped con las piernas cruzadas, frente a Boruto.

— _Eso, ¿sabes que es?_

— _Jōgan, o ese fue el nombre que le dio, en cuanto a la marca en tu mano, desconozco lo que sea pero —_ tomo el extremo de la venda y la tiro, retirando y dejándola caer, extendió su palma frente al menor, en medio había un punto negro que se reducía y perdia brillantes. — _Yo también tengo una._

— _¿Como?_ — sus brillantes ojos azules mostraban su total desconcierto, sentia unas leves ganas de vomitar y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

— _Hace unos meses me enviaron de misión, algo sencillo, escoltar a un amigo del señor feudal, en teoría iba a durar un par de dias pero, mientras volvía un hombre apareció, estaba herido y parecía haber terminado una batalla, pero aun le quedaban fuerzas, me atacó, lo venci a duras penas y me dejo malherido, de no ser por que estaba con un pie en la tumba me hubiera matado. Antes de desaparecer me dio esta marca y dijo…cosas_ — de pronto parecía ausente, sus ojos estaban opacos y asustaba un poco a Boruto.

— _¿Q-que te dijo?_ — Si, la curiosidad le mataba, pero, una parte le decia, prácticamente le gritaba que era mejor no preguntar.

— _No lo recuerdo —_ Retiro sus manos del suelo y se puso en pie, Boruto únicamente le seguia con la mirada — _Hay que liberarlos_.

— _Se daran cuenta de que estaban en un genjutsu, hay que pensar como explicar eso._ — Le parecio obvio como quería evitar el tema, asi que prefirió seguirle la corriente.

— _Tranquilo, hmp, parecerá que alardeó pero mis genjutsus no son tan ordinarios, en estos momentos les cree una escena en su cabeza, cuando retomen la conciencia parecerá que nada sucedio, aunque tu y yo sabemos que no es asi._

Se acercó con cuidado a las tres personas inmóviles, estando a un par de metros realizo una pose de manos liberandolos de la ilusión.

— _Boruto ¿estas bien?, Mitsuki ¿no ves que lo puedes dejar mas idiota?_ — Boruto no entendía muy bien de que hablaba la azabache, claro que el peliazul le había dado un buen golpe, pero nada que preocupase a Sarada. Tal vez era parte del genjutsu.

Dai tenia su mano en la cabeza, sabia, gracias a la convivencia, como funcionaban las habilidades del semirubio, sin embargo el dolor de cabeza despues de cada ilusion mal hecha le generaba un gran mareo, en verdad Kawaki pudo esforzarse mas para evitar el mareo, pero era evidente que lo hizo adrede.

Mitsuki estaba a nada de responderle a su compañera pero su cabeza empezo a dolerle, no era un dolor inaguantable, pero sí que le generaba molestia, y por la forma en que Sarada se llevo la mano a la frente intuyo ella tambien sentia lo mismo.

— _Kawaki_ — su voz salio siniestra, asustando a los tres menores que no quisieron ni ver al Hyūga, quien tenia una cara de molestia y unos ojos que decían claramente una sentencia de muerte — _hablamos luego. Ya son las cuatro, los invito a comer_ — era mas un pretexto para él poder comer y quitarse el dolor de cabeza.

~•~

Caminaban detrás de los mas altos, hablaban entre ellos hasta que, la voz de una señora llamo su atención

— _Miralos, escuche que pusieron a la niña esa a entrenarles, es obvio que no estan consientes del peligro_

Y por primera vez, prestaron atención a lo que la gente decia, tantas cosas que les asombraban, mas aun al darse cuenta de que las habían ignorado.

 _" No entiendo como siguen en la aldea "_

 _" Pobres niños "_

 _" Esa chica ni siquiera debería estar en la aldea "_

 _" Escuche que enfermo"_

 _" Mira como visten esos dos "_

Palabras que hacían eco dentro de ellos, miraron alarmados hacia los dos que caminaban frente a ellos, pero, parecía que ignoraban los murmullos.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante de carne se colocaron en una mesa apartada, conforme caminaban mas personas giraban a verles.

El ojiverde pidió la comida y la vieja mujer se retiro. Nadie hablaba, pero estaba mas que claro de lo que querían hablar.

— _No hagan mucho caso a lo que dicen, no siempre se pude confiar en esas personas._

— _Pero ¿por que dicen esas cosas_? — Sarada realmente se había sentido mal, había escuchado palabras horribles dirigidas a ellos. — _crei que ustedes le agradaban a la gente_

— _Creen cosas erróneas, ni es el lugar ni el momento para explicarselas_.

Comieron en total silencio, algunas veces los murmullos de la gente en la calle se escuchaban hasta su mesa, incomodando a Boruto y Sarada.

Cuando todos terminaron, pidieron la cuenta, Dai dejo el dinero en la mesa dirigiéndose a la salida, seguido de cerca por los otros cuatro, caminaron hasta llegar a una zona menos concurrida, cerca de unas bancas una silueta femenina veía el cielo fijamente, y para gran desconcierto de los menores el Hyūga se detuvo, para despues empezar a caminar con pasos decididos hasta la silueta. Tomo con algo de brusquedad uno de los brazos, Boruto estaba a nada de intervenir en auxilio de la chica, pero callo al ver las acciones del mayor.

— _Mas te vale tener una buena excusa, te llevare a casa y esta vez me aseguraré de que no puedas huir_. — tenía un gesto de enojo que causaba una gran gracia en la castaña quien no se inmutó ante lo dicho y hecho por el otro.

— _Solo sali a caminar —_ se levantó con toda la intención de plantarle cara, pero sus piernas temblaron y cayo al suelo.

En ese momento los cuatro, que solo habían estado de espectadores, se acercaron con prisas.

Boruto intento acercarse, pero un brazo se colocó frene a el impidiendo sus acciones, cuando volteo a ver al dueño del brazo, este negaba con la cabeza, y lentamente empezó a quitar su brazo del camino.

 _— ¿Puedes levantarte?_ — Dai estaba demasiado calmado, y miraba con total seriedad a su compañera, la cual simplemente negó.

El ojiverde tendió su mano a la chica quien la tomo agradecida, el dia anterior había perdido el control de su cuerpo, y todavía no estaba segura de haberlo recuperado.

— _¿Esta bien?_ — Sarada miraba con un poco de preocupación a la castaña, no parecía enferma, mas bien cansada, demasiado cansada.

— _Si, simplemente es el cansancio y el estar enferma no ayuda mucho._ — Una pequeña, pero falsa, sonrisa se colocó en sus labios. — _Lamento no poder ayudarte a entrenar, pero, puedes confiar en Dai y Kawaki, despues de todo son mis amigos._

 _Si, tal vez debería confiar, por que no eran malos ¿o si?_

~•~

— _Eres una descuidada, solo espera a que se entere Kakashi-sama —_ Dai tenia una sonrisa burlona pero su compañera tambien empezo a formar una en sus labios y, como si le diesen un puñetazo en el estómago la borro — _no, espera, no le importara._

— _Así es, hagas lo que hagas me perdonara._

— _Entonces, si el no hace nada, yo lo hare_ — y de nuevo la sonrisa se borro, solo que ahora era la de la chica — _cuando retomamos misiones, te prohibió participar por un mes._

Si, un mes, en teoría cada mision dura diferente, pero, en ese mes pueden haber desde una hasta 4 misiones. Para un shinobi que ya se a acostumbro a hacer trabajos, dejarlo es como dejar su vida ninja.

— _No te atreverías —_ sus dientes rechinaban por la fuerza que ejercía para no decir nada malo.

— _Claro que si_.

— _Dejemos de lado esto, ¿que sucedio_?— ya no había el ambiente cómodo y gracioso, el lugar estaba callado y la seriedad en la voz de la chica solo dejo en claro que ya no habrían mas juegos.

— _Fue.. no lo se. En el entrenamiento, cuando Kawaki se acercó a Boruto, su mano brillaba, su mano vendada, lo mismo paso con Boruto, pero, su ojo, no había visto algo asi._ — callo un momento en espera de que su acompañante dijese alguna palabra, pero no recibió respuesta alguna — _Tsuki, tenemos que saber que paso en esa mision, que es eso que tiene Boruto. Kawaki no dira nada, y sea lo que sea que oculte no quiere que lo sepamos nosotros ni el consejo._

Miraban fijamente el camino que habían tomado Dai y Tsuki hasta que perdieron de vista sus siluetas.

— _Los aconpañare a casa_ — Kawaki no dijo nada mas y se dispuso a caminar hacia donde se suponía estaba la casa de la Uchiha.

Durante el trayecto el semirubio se aseguró de ir por calles poco concurridas, no deseaba tener que escuchar a la maraña de viejas chismosas. Junto a él los tres integrantes del equipo 7 permanecieron en total silencio mirando fijamente como el cielo poco a poco se oscurecía.

Dejaron a Sarada en la puerta de su casa donde su madre la esperaba, sin embargo el Senju decidió esperarlos en la esquina de la callle en tanto se despedían.

Cuando terminaron de despedirse Boruto se dirigió hacia Kawaki, una vez a su lado le explicó que Mitsuki se había retirado argumentando tener asuntos que atender en la biblioteca.

Caminaron durante unos minutos en total silencio, cuando estaban a un par de casas de llegar al hogar del rubio el silencio se rompio.

— _Si quieres puedo ayudarte a entrenar_ — Boruto miro extrañado al mayor por su oferta — _durante el tiempo que me estuve recuperando de las heridas aprendi algunas cosas de la marca._

 _— ¿De verdad?_ — Los ojos azules del chico brillaron con total ilusión en espera de una respuesta, la cual fue un simple asentamiento de cabeza — _genial. Intente buscarle algún uso pero no encontre nada._

— _Bien, mañana empezamos. Tengo entendido que entrenas con Sasuke en las mañanas asi que entrenaremos en la tarde._

— _De acuerdo_ — estaba emocionado, aprender mas, aparte de que Kawaki se veía fuerte, seguro sabia muchas cosas.

Llegaron frente a la casa de los Uzumaki, cuando el habitante del hogar quiso despedirse de su acompañante este ya no estaba. Resignado entro a la casa, se quito los zapatos y se dirigió a la sala de donde se escuchaban un par de voces.

— _Estoy bien, solo es un dolor de cabeza_ — su madre tenia una calidad sonrisa y unos ojos cariñosos dirigidos a su hija, contrario a sus gestos era evidente su molestia.

— _Ya llegue_ — Boruto se acercó hasta su madre y le deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla — _desde que llegaste ayer con tus amigas te duele la cabeza ¿no?_

 _La mujer pelinegra_ _simplemente solto un vacío "si_ "


	13. Flores

**Capitulo XIII**

 **Flores**

— _Seria bueno ir a ver Sakura-obasan_

 _— Seguro tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer que atender un dolor de cabeza_ — le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo

— _Mejor descansa mamá_ — Himawari mostraba una genuina preocupación por su madre, era evidente que ese rasgo lo había heredado de ella.

— _No te preocupes solo es un dolor de cabeza._ — recalco de manera suave las últimas palabras, levantandose y abandonando la pequeña sala para ir a la cocina — _terminaré la cena, Boruto sube a darte un baño, Himawari pon la mesa por favor._

Sin rechistar ambos niños hicieron lo que su madre les pidió.

~•~

El sol descendía hasta quedar tapado por las hojas de los arboles, no pasarían de las seis de la tarde, una calurosa tarde.

 _— Vamos, de nuevo_ — el Senju estaba sentado frente a Boruto, quien estaba acostado boca a bajo en el cesped.

 _— ¿podrias volver a explicarme para que hago esto? —_ ya no recordaba cuantas veces se lo había dicho ya, pero no le quedo mas que soltar todo su aire en resignación..

— _Para que tu marca se expanda y con ello tu cantidad de chakra._

El rubio volvio a su posición, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y se concentro los mas posible en la imagen que el semirubio le brindo : " _imagina un helado que se derrite y se expande"._

Llevaban cerca de una hora intentando obtener algún resultado, el entrenamiento con el resto había consistido en manejo de chakra, agradecía eso, pese a que hoy tambien dieron 50 vueltas, el practicar algo menos físico le alegraba, a él y sus compañeros.

Pasaron mas minutos en silencio, para Kawaki era mas que obvio que no conseguirían nada en un par de horas, lograr ese descubrimiento y aprender a usarlo levemente le tomo cerca de un mes, Boruto por el contrario se impacientaba cada vez mas, eso era incluso mas difícil que aprender el rasengan.

Cuando se dio cuenta las estrellas brillaban con total intensidad en la inmensa oscuridad, tintineando junto a la blanca media luna. Luna. ¿Iria Dai a visitarla?. Obviamente si, se dijo a si mismo. Tal vez se daría una vuelta por ahi mas tarde.

— _Boruto es suficiente por hoy_ — paso junto al Uzumaki deteniéndose unos pasos despues.

— _¿Que? Pero ni he logrado nada —_ su voz salio con un tono desesperanzado, mientras se levantaba del suelo y corría hasta llegar junto al mayor.

— _Tampoco esperaba que lo lograrás, escucha Boruto, esto no es algo como un jutsu, no es tan simple, tienes que encontrar un punto de balance en ti, y eso puede tomar dias, meses, años._ — solto un suspiro, ese chico era insistente, eso era bueno, pera aveces hay que saber rendirse, al menos por hoy — _no lo intentes en casa, si tu red de chakra se descontrola en el remoto caso de que logres expandir la marca, podria ser peligroso para tu cuerpo. — "O para otros"_

— _No creo que sea algo que Sakura-obasan no pueda arreglar —_ confianza, cuanta confianza tenia.

— _Hay cosas que ni ella podria arreglar asi de facil, despues de todo ¿que es un ninja que no puede pelear?¿Que es un ninja sin chakra, sin ninjutsu, sin taijutsu?_ ¿Qué haria?— miraba a la luna fijamente, parecía que ya no hablaba con Boruto, si no con alguien mas, alguien de hace tiempo.

— _Entonces encontraria otro modo, si no puedo usar chakra, usare fuerza bruta, pero no me rendiria —_ una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el escuchador, en algún momento alguien le dio una respuesta parecida, con el mismo animo, con la misma confianza, con la misma ingenuidad que el tanto aprecio.

— _Puedes irte, solo piensa en lo que te dije_ — Empezo a caminar hacia la salida, perdido en sus pensamientos.

— _Tengo una pregunta ¿que son las cosas que ni Sakura-obasan puede arreglar?_ — aquello detuvo los pies de Kawaki quien no se molesto en voltear a ver a su pupilo para responder.

 _— El espiritu por ejemplo_ — y de nuevo la luna era su centro de atención, como si esta fuese su amiga, pero, no era una amiga que le hiciese feliz, Boruto lo supo, despues de todo ¿por que sus ojos se humedecieron?

~•~

Varios papeles cayeron de golpe en el escritorio, llamando asi la atencion del perdido Hokage.

— _No hay casi nada de información, son mas que nada declaraciones de gente que cree haber visto un grupo merodeando, pero nada seguro.—_ tomo una de las carpetas y se la paso el ojiazul quien la leyo con prontitud.

— _Asi que Kara, bien, ¿crees que haya que mandarlos?_

— _Por ahora es mejor buscar información sobre sus integrantes y habilidades, eso nos tomara un par de semanas, ademas aun es muy pronto para que salgan. Antes de que decidas Naruto, toma_ — otra carpeta cayo en el escritorio, con curiosidad el pelirubio leyó la información sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

 ** _Marzo 1_**

" ** _En nuestro regreso a la aldea hemos observado a un misterioso grupo salir de la aldea, los hemos seguido pero nos dejaron inconscientes. Eran dos hombres y una mujer, entre 20 y 25 años, tenían capuchas._** ** _-Equipo Tooru de rastreo."_**

— _Esa fecha, la misma que cuando los Otsusuki se presentaron, ¿que significa esto?_ _— Significa que estuvieron en la aldea, ademas tengo una teoría, y es que tal vez ellos tambien saben de los Otsusuki._

— _Shikamaru envía al mejor escuadrón de ANBU, no les des mucha información y pideles únicamente investigar a los integrantes._ — Naruto se levantó con rapidez encaminándose a la salida.

— _¿A donde vas?_ _— A ver a Sasuke_

~•~

Las teorías salian y venían, descartando una tras de otra. Tenían un cuaderno con los datos que conocían, en un orden cronológico y especulaban sobre lo que pudo pasar en los lapsos de tiempo vacíos.

Nada, no tenían ni un solo dato que apoyase alguna hipótesis, eran meras especulaciones.

— _Preguntarle directamente no es una opción.—_ A unos metros junto a él su acompañante solto un pequeño suspiro.

— _Solo nos queda hacer eso, pero, no estoy en las mejores condiciones._

— _Tampoco es como que tengan la gran seguridad, no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo._ — Quito su cuerpo del marco de la ventana, empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación.

— _La mejor hora sería a la una —_ sus ojos cafes seguían cada movimiento, cuando Dai se ponía de ese modo significaba que estaba planeado otras opciones.

— _Si, seria lo mejor. El problema es que todos esos archivos se almacenan en la biblioteca de la mansión, pero, apenas hace unos días que entregó el reporte, y ellos llevan todo el papeleo cada quince dias a la biblioteca._

— _Tendrías que entrar a la oficina sin que se den cuenta, y tomando en cuenta que Naruto-sama prácticamente vive ahi, nos será imposible. No saldra de ahi por nada—_ pensaba miles de posibilidades y sus consecuencias, trazaba y descartaba planes, tenia que estar segura que cualquiera que sea la consecuencia no sea tan grave.

— _A menos que a alguien le suceda un accidente, como a su hijo_ — una simple frase que dejo en blanco la mente de Tsuki.

— _No, si le sucede algo terminaríamos con mayores problemas con el Consejo_.

— _Tsk, en algún momento saldrá de esa oficina. Habrá que vigilarlo. Pasando al otro "problema", hay que evitar que se de cuenta, y creo que ya tenemos el distractor perfecto._ — sus pasos se detuvieron justo frente al escritorio, empezando a hojear un libro.

— _Si, tendremos la tarde libre, el punto será como vigilaremos en la mañana, todavía necesito algunos dias para poder caminar como se debe._

— _Eso te pasa por estar haciendo lo que no debes. Dejamelo a mi._

~•~

Las vacías calles solo reafirmaban las altas horas que eran, sin embargo un muchacho caminaba con la calma del mundo sin importarle el viento helado que movía su cabello oscuro.

Después de varios minutos donde solo se escucho ocasionalmente los aullidos de los perro, por fin llegó a su destino.

El cementerio estaba totalmente oscuro, pero poco le importo, después de todo conocía ese camino a la perfección. Camino hasta llegar al extremo izquierdo del lugar, donde reposaba una lapida tres antes de llegar al muro que señalaba el final del terreno.

"Senju", era lo único que se alcanzaba a leer entre toda la oscuridad. El chico se paro frente a la tumba y no tardo mucho en sentarse en el piso y encender un pequeño incienso.

— _Hace rato que no venía, perdon_. — sonrio con tristeza y tomo las flores que reposaban frescas en la lapida, sabia que no había sido el único en visitarla.— _Lirios_

~•~

— _Me mandaron de mision con un pequeño escuadrón, sera un par de dias, pero te los encargo_ — simples palabras, pensadas con mucha precaución para no levantar sospechas.

— _Bien, entonces tendre doble tarea, entrenar a un grupo de niños y vigilar a un demonio_ — pese al tono cansado en su voz, era evidente que solo estaba bromeando.

— _Te deseo suerte —_ coloco la máscara de lobo en su rostro y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

El silencio se quedo durante un par de minutos, ni un solo animal paso por la zona hasta pasados una media hora cuando apareció Mitsuki con total calma.

— _Buenos dias, Kawaki-san_ — El dia anterior antes de despedirse el Senju, contrario compañero les había pedido llamarle por su nombre. — ¿ _Y Hyūga-sensei?_

— _Atendiendo unos asuntos, probablemente vuelva el lunes, nada seguro._ — despues de esa breve platica ambos siguieron con lo suyo ignorándose mutuamente.

Sarada no tardo mucho en llegar, saludo al semirubio, mas por cortesía que por otra cosa, y se sento junto a Mitsuki bajo la sombra de un árbol.

— ¿ _Y Hyūga-sensei? —_ sus ojos negros viajaban por todo el claro en busca de la silueta del nombrado.

— _No va a venir, hasta el lunes, creo que lo mandaron de mision_

— _¿Sigues pensando que oculta algo_? — El dia anterior habían pasado un rato hablando, en esa platica el peliazul saco a relucir el tema.

— _Si, creo que investigare un poco._ _— ¿Necesitas ayuda_? — aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta, igual tenia sus dudas respecto al mayor.

El chico solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza y decidió cambiar el tema de conversación al notar la curiosa mirada del Senju.

Para gran sorpresa de sus compañeros, el Uzumaki llego mas temprano de lo usual, no tenía la ropa sucia y estaba mas fresco que una lechuga.

— ¿No entrenaste con mi papá?

— No, dijo que tenia cosas que ver con mi viejo — Boruto se acerco hasta el árbol donde sus compañeros le esperaban.

— Bien, ya que estan todos, les explicaré, Dai no podrá venir hasta el lunes. Asi que yo me encargaré de su entrenamiento hasta entonces. Empecemos con las vueltas.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada y simplemente lo siguieron hacia el mismo lugar de la otra vez, ya se estaba haciendo una rutina ir ahí.

— Bien, empiecen — sin rechistar los tres se colocaron las pesas y empezaron a preparase para la carrera.

~•~

No es que Kawaki fuese mas estricto, todo lo contrario, era el mas blando de los tres maestros diferentes que habían tenido en esa semana, y el equipo 7 podía afirmarlo.

— Tomen un descanso, se que puede ser agotador. Tomen.

Tres botellas de agua pasaron frente a ellos, y haciendo uso de sus buenos reflejos las tomaron en el vuelo.

— Gracias, supongo — Sarada agito la botella mas no quiso tomarla.

— No tiene veneno.

— ¿Y como esta Tsuki-san? — Mitsuki había sentido el incomodo ambiente y había decidido intervenir.

— Bien, en un par de dias podrá volver con ustedes.

— ¿Que es lo que tiene? — llevaba un rato pensando en ello, cuando le comentó a su madre los síntomas que pudo observar en la Hatake, como su palidez y cansancio, esta simplemente le dijo que podía ser estrés, pero la respuesta no le convencía, era como si su madre hubiera simplemente querido evitar el tema.

— Un pequeño resfriado, solo que con la suerte que tiene se le mezclo con el estrés.

— ¿Podemos visitarla? — ya se sentía mas segura, pero, quería confirmarlo.

— Por ahora no, tiene que descansar

Mitsuki escuchaba atentamente la conversación, fijándose en cada movimiento y analizando cada palabra.

— Bien, suficiente, sigamos con el entrenamiento.

~•~

Caminaban juntos hacia el centro de Konoha, no habían pasado mas de quince minutos desde que se despidieran de su rubio amigo.

— ¿Donde empezamos? — Sarada se detuvo frente a un pequeño puesto de revistas, mientras miraba de lado a lado.

— En la biblioteca, podemos buscar los registros de la Academia.

Una vez estuvieron de acuerdo se dirigieron hasta la biblioteca.

Cuando entraron el olor a libros viejos les inundó la nariz, con prontitud saludaron al bibliotecario y buscaron la seccion correspondiente.

— ¿Que generación crees que sean?— Sarada pasaba sus dedos por cada lomo de los libros que habían en la repisa.

— Este — era un libro un tanto mas delgado de lo usual, sus páginas no se veían nuevas pero estaba claro que llevaba algunos años guardado.

— Busquemos.

— Espera, Tsuki-san es un año menor, yo revisaré este. — tomo uno de los libros de la repisa mas baja, era un tanto mas ancho que el anterior.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron en total silencio sentados en el área de mesas. Fue Mitsuki el primero en encontrar una parte del objetivo.

— Senju Kawaki.

Toda la atencion se centro en aquel pequeño recuadro en la página junto a la foto de un niño.

.

.

.

.

~•~

obasan: _se traduce como "tía",en este caso seria "tía Sakura"_

 **Kirana Retsu :** **¿De verdad? y yo que crei que aun no había llegado a que las cosas se pusiesen interesantes. Aunque no lo creas ya tengo todo planeado, al menos la secuencia de eventos, y si, aun les queda camino, tal vez ponga un time skip, me lo estoy planeado todavía.**

 **Me encanta que te encante y gracias a ti por tu review, apenas me llego la notificación no pude evitar dar un pequeño grito.¿Qué te parecio el capitulo? espero que haya sido de tu agrado.**


	14. Libros

.

 **Capitulo XIV**

 **Libros**

 _._

Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero tambien dicen que el gato murio sabiendo. Esas fueron las pocas palabras que se dijo Sarada para animarse a leer aquel libro con los registros anuales de cada alumno.

Durante unos segundos solo vieron aquella foto, el pequeño tenia una diminuta sonrisa, su cabello era mas largo, llegándole hasta por debajo de las orejas, muy diferente al estilo rapado que usaba en la parte baja ahora. Los mechones de la capa baja eran de un tono rubio brillante, en definitiva era un niño de no mas de diez años.

— _Ninjutsu: 1 Taijutsu : 1. 5 Genjutsu : 0.5_

 _Notas del maestro. - Kawaki es en definitiva un alumno con potencial con un nivel físico por encima del promedio, tiene unas excelentes notas y es capaz de deducir situaciones de forma rápida. Como su profesor, estoy completamente de acuerdo con que se pueda graduar un año antes de lo estimado._

Despues de esa información había un espacio en blanco que suponían era el año que se salto _._

 _— Se graduó antes, debió ser un gran alumno ¿no? —_ Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de su compañero, decidió girar su rostro encontrándose con Mitsuki perdido en el libro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, algo no le cuadraba. _— ¿Que sucede?_

 _— ¿No te parece extraño? Un alumno se gradúa antes sin motivo aparente. Anteriormente se permitía que los alumnos se graduasen antes para que de esa forma participaran en las diversas guerras entre aldeas sin problemas, sin embargo cuando se pacto la alianza entre las cinco aldeas se decidió que ya no había necesidad de graduar a los alumnos antes de lo estipulado. Fue una de las tantas cosas que se firmaron._

 _— Yo…no veo nada raro en eso._

El peliazul decidió no seguir con el tema, sabia que algo no cuadraba pero necesitaba saber mas sobre los otros dos para poder tener confirmada la idea que paso por su cabeza y lograr explicarle con mayor soltura a su amiga.

 _— La encontre_

Había una foto donde aparecía una pequeña niña de pelo pelicafe hasta por debajo de las orejas, sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo que podía distinguirse claramente incluso en la foto, no sonreía y tenía un rostro completamente serio.

 _— Hatake Tsuki. Ninjutsu: 0. 25 Taijutsu : 0. 25 Genjutsu: 0. 15_

 _Notas del maestro. - Es una niña retraída y poco social, dudo que pueda encajar en la sociedad en un futuro. Constantemente recibo quejas de sus compañeros por su comportamiento arisco e incluso a veces, violento, ademas de ello su desempeño académico es demasiado bajo para su edad. No autorizo que se gradúe antes._

Un espeso silencio se formó a su alrededor, casi ni se podía escuchar sus respiraciones, cada uno analizaba lo que acababan de leer como si no pudiesen creerlo, para todavía mayor desconcierto de ellos había dos espacios en blanco que indicaban que estuvo ausente durante los últimos dos años de academia.

No hicieron comentario alguno, pero Sarada no podía salir del asombro, había visto en persona sus habilidades en el jutsu de shurikens y en aquella prueba que les hizo le había quedado claro que tenia un nivel superior al de ellos. Pero esas escalas decían todo lo contrario, si bien era cierto que con el entrenamiento podria mejorar, no alcanzaría el nivel que poseía en este momento asi de facil.

Exactamente llevaba ocho horas ahi, sin embargo no estaba cansado ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a esas situaciones de vigilancia e incluso podía afirmar que era sumamente cómodo el sitio donde se colocó comparado con el de misiones atras.

Escucho la voz de una mujer hablar con otra animadamente a través del pequeño micrófono que coloco en la recepción, si alguien entraba y salia sabia que ese lugar era el mejor para enterarse.

 _— Hay que terminar rapido, mañana el Hokage-sama se retira temprano, ya lo sabes._

 _— Ya se, ya se, hay que quitar los pendientes para dejar mañana el dia libre, siempre lo repites._

 _— Pues para que lo recuerdes. —_ La mujer solto un par de risillas mientras el sonido de sus tacones se perdia.

Bingo, lo tenía, apunto el dato en una libreta y sonrio con satisfacción, tal vez no tendría que esperar toda una semana.

~•~

Una descarga eléctrica paso por su cuerpo, no sabía si tomar eso como una buena señal o empezar a preocuparse por su bienestar.

 _— Significa que estas llendo bien —_ el Senju contesto como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos o eso pensó el Uzumaki, la realidad era que había visto como el rubio daba un pequeño respingo.

Pese a que se concentraba y estaba teniendo avences, no estaba dando todo de sí, una parte de él pensaba en lo que sus dos compañeros podían estar haciendo. Cuando vio como éstos dos se iban juntos a quien sabe donde, una pequeña punzada se colocó en su pecho, mas aun al ver el tono confidente con el que la pelinegra había hablado a Mitsuki, apartandole totalmente de la conversación y lo que planearan.

 _— Auch —_ aquel golpe en su cabeza lo hizo sentir como si saliera de un transe. Miro de mala forma al causante de su dolor en espera de que le diera una explicación por su comportamiento.

 _— Si no te concentras no pasaras de electrocutarte._

 _— Lo intento, pero…—_ sacudió dramáticamente su cabeza mientras soltaba un pequeño gruñido — _no lo logro._

 _— Ya veo, tienes la mente en otro lado, creo que te haría bien hablarlo. Si quieres te escuchó._

El ojiazul sonrio y empezo su relato, contandole sobre aquel extraño sentimiento que había sentido hacia apenas unas horas y desviándose del tema en cierto punto.

 _— Celos, lo que tienes son celos_

Sus azules ojos se abrieron con total asombro, trayéndole un recuerdo no muy viejo al pelinegro.

 _— ¿Celos de Sarada? Imposible, Mitsuki es mi mejor amigo y para nada me molesta que otras personas se acerquen a él._

Sintió unas tremendas ganas de estrellar su palma contra su frente, pero reprimió esa acción optando por explicarle al rubio un poco mas la situación.

 _— Celos de Mitsuki por acercarse a Sarada._

Una risotada resonó por el claro asustando a los animales. ¿Él celoso por una chica? Era lo último que estaba en su lista y mucho menos si esa chica era Sarada, por que estaba claro que no le gustaba ¿no?

 _~•~_

 _— ¿Y que paso en estos dos meses que no estuve? —_ El sonido de las páginas cambiando se sentia como si fuera musica en el silencioso cuarto _._

 _— Me imagino que se enteraron del ataque que sufrió la aldea durante los exámenes, a partir de entonces se ha mandado a muchos jounin a investigar a ver si descubren algo sobre los atacantes. Ademas de eso todavía se esta reconstruyendo el estadio y Naruto-sama ya no esta tan metido en la oficina, según se todos los sabados y domingo sale temprano para estar con su familia._

 _— Interesante, si, nos enteramos pero nos pidieron seguir con la mision, ¿cómo eran los que atacaron?—_ Cerro el libro provocando un golpe seco que se extendió por el cuarto.

 _— Eran albinos y altos, no vi mucho pues estaba vigilando las entradas de la parte alta y cuando sucedió todo tuve que ayudar a evacuar a la gente, pero parecía que no eran de aqui o de este mundo. —_ tras aquello Tsuki solto una risa, seres de otro mundo, como si eso fuera posible. La pelinegra mito de mala forma a su amiga, aveces exageraba lo admitía, pero esta vez estaba segura de lo que dijo, pese a ello rápidamente se le contagio la risa.

Mirai siguió hablando de mas chismes y otras cosas que sucedieron en aquel lapso de tiempo, en verdad la Sarutobi no se aburría de hablar, y a ella no le aburría escucharla.

 _— ¿Pasaste a ver a Temari-nee?_

 _— Si, desde el dia que volví, me gusto su nuevo corte de pelo._

 _— Igual a mi, la hace ver mas joven —_ una pequeña risilla acompaño su comentario, en tanto tomaba un poco de su café.

Hablaron durante varias horas, aunque la Hatake solo tenia algo rondando su mente : el Hokage sale temprano mañana.

 _~•~_

 _— Hyūga Dai_

Rápidamente la Uchiha despego sus ojos del libro en la mesa para prestar toda la atencion en su compañero, aquel nombre era por el que él peliazul había venido en primer lugar.

 _— En pocas palabras un alumno excelente. Ninjutsu: 2 Taijutsu : 2 Genjutsu : 1.5_

 _Notas del maestro. - Un niño serio pero que sabe relacionarse con otros pese a no tener muchos amigos. Un genio en toda la palabra, con grandes aptitudes físicas y una inteligencia mas que excelente para su edad. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con que se gradué antes de lo necesario, en mi opinión, ya no hay nada que le tenga que enseñar como maestro._

 _— Sorprendente, esas notas superan las de Boruto a esa edad. —_ Sin embargo Mitsuki permaneció en silencio, analizando los tres expedientes con suma concentración.

 _— Sarada ¿se menciono que algún otro alumno se graduara antes?_

 _— No, ¿por que la pregunta? —_ despues de soltar la última palabra varias cosas hicieron "click" para ella, entendía a que quería llegar su amigo.

 _— Te lo dije antes, que se graduasen antes no es necesario actualmente, sin embargo lo hicieron, y no solo uno si no tres, de los cuales Tsuki-san no era de la misma generación y se graduaron el mismo año._

 _— Y son equipo_ — completo la Uchiha—, _algo debió suceder, hay demasiadas coincidencias, ¿pero que?_

 _— Eso es lo que hay que investigar. —_ Mitsuki sonrio levemente mientras un brillo paso por sus ojos, adoraba saber cosas nuevas.

Caminaban por la calle de restaurantes en busca de un lugar para picar algo con el poco dinero que tenían. Hablaban sobre varias teorías que habían pasado por sus cabezas, pero ninguna lograba convencerles.

Decidieron detenerse en Ichiraku, donde con suerte encontrarían a su rubio amigo volviendo de donde sea que haya ido, pero no tuvieron la suerte deseada _._

 _— ¿Que les ofrecemos?_

 _— Dos tazones de ramen_

 _— Claro que si._

Cuando la mujer se fue retomaron su plática de manera animada y con la curiosidad pisándoles por saber mas. Al cabo de unos minutos su comida ya estaba frente a ellos e iniciaron la degustación en completo silencio.

Pagaron y Mitsuki se ofreció a acompañar a Sarada a casa, no lo hacía por miedo a que le pasase algo, mas bien para poder hablar un poco mas con ella.

 _— Podríamos preguntarle a Mirai-san, se ve que los conoce de años._

 _— Me parece buena idea —_ la azabache se detuvo frente a la casa Uchiha, casa que su padre había comprado apenas un mes atras.— _Descansa_

Mitsuki solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza y se retiro, perdiéndose cada vez mas en su pensamientos, quiza debería llamar a su padre.

 _— Decidido, mañana empezaremos la misión. —_ estaban sentados frente a frente en el piso, el ojiverde escriboteaba un pergamino tan rapido, que un poco mas y quemaba el papel.

 _— Ya me siento mejor, yo me encargaré de la infiltración —_ el Hyūga detuvo el lapiz a unos milímetros del papel, soltando un sonoro suspiro y dejando caer su cabeza, ya se esperaba una respuesta como esa y tambien sabia que no importaría que le dijera le costaría convencerla de desertar de su postura.

 _— Bien, pero solo por que es una infiltración sencilla. —_ rápidamente retomo lo que estuviese escribiendo con total concentración.

La castaña solto una pequeña risilla, había conseguido lo que quería, y lo que era mejor, en verdad se sentia mejor, si bien el primer dia estaba que se moría, ya estaba mejor, despues de todo había experimentado cosas mas dolorosas y difíciles de sanar.

 _— Listo —_ le paso el pergamino a su compañera quien no necesito de leerlo para saber que todo estaba mas que en orden.

El pergamino tenia todo el plan con los pasos a seguir, los posibles problemas que se podrían presentar y las alternativas que tendrían que llevarse a cabo. Un plan sumamente complejo y detallado, y un plan que no le sorprendía en nada. Dai era el estratega de su equipo, casi podía afirmar que no hay nadie quien le iguale.

 _— Bien, lo memorisare_

 _— Se que lo harás —_ se levantó del suelo y se encaminó al otro lado de la mesilla. — ya es tarde se vio interrumpido cuando unos golpes en la puerta captaron la atencion de la chica.

 _Ñ_

 _— Adelante_

Por el arco de la puerta se pudo observar al dueño de la casa, en una bata de pijama y con libro en mano.

 _— Me pareció escuchar que hablabas con alguien —_ el Hatake miro curioso a su hija, quien simplemente negó, guardando disimuladamente el pergamino por debajo del pequeño mantel, sin que el hombre se diese cuenta.

 _— Estoy sola desde que se fue Mirai, a todo esto, menciono que Kurenai-san quería hablar contigo, y por lo que intuyo es muy probable que sea sobre el cumpleaños de Mirai._

Kakashi asintio y se quedo un rato hablando con la castaña sobre cosas vanales y platicandole por último acerca de su dia cuando considero que ya era demasiado tarde.

 _— Descansa —_ se acerco a la menor y le planto un pequeño beso en la parte alta de su cabeza, causándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Paso un rato despues de que el sonido de la puerta cerrando se escuchara y los pasos en el pasillo se perdieran, fue en ese momento, cuando la casa quedo en completo silencio, que Dai volvio a hacer acto de presencia.

 _— Necesitamos guardar las apariencias, despues de todo se supone que no estoy en la aldea. ¿Crees que me haya notado?_

 _— No, no dio indicios de ello, y con la velocidad con la que te fuiste y la forma que ocultaste tu chakra, es nada probable_

 _— Bien, ahora necesito un lugar donde dormir, suficiente tuve con dormir dos meses en una piedra como para volver a ello._

 _— Puedes quedarte aqui, ire por el futon del cuarto de visitas. —_ La chica se acomodo la bata de pijama y salio del cuarto, atravesando casi huyendo del oscuro pasillo, entrando a otra habitación donde rápidamente prendio la luz.

Ya alumbrada, un gran peso se quito de su cuerpo, busco lo que necesitaba, y con la misma prontitud atravesó el pasillo.

Acomodaron el futon junto a la cama, para que de esta forma si su padre entrara, cosa que rara vez hacia, no lo notase al estar tapado por el mueble.

 _— Buenas noches_

Tras las palabras de su amigo, la chica apagó las luces y se recostó en su cama, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tal vez hoy no tendría aquellas recurrentes pesadillas, aunque, aún se preguntaba _…_

 _¿Se podía llamar pesadillas a los recuerdos?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Las escalas usadas en este capítulo para medir las habilidades de Tsuki, Dai y Kawaki son basadas en el sistema que uso Masashi Kishimoto en los datebook, donde el maximo de poder es 5.**_

 _ **En este caso usare como si el 1 fuese el nivel de un genin, el 2 de un chunin, y el 4 un Jounin.**_


	15. Igual

**Capitulo XV**

 **Igual**

\- _Bien, hoy haremos misiones_.

Ese dia el Senju los había citado frente a la mansión Hokage para sorpresa del Uzumaki, quien no había tenido una idea de que harían ahi, por el contrario Mitsuki y Sarada habían deducido ya una idea del motivo el dia anterior.

\- _Yo quiero entrenar-dattebasa_ \- un mohín se formó en los labios del ojiazul, mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados detrás de su cabeza y su rostro volteado hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados, en un gesto de indignación. Los entrenamientos que habían recibido casi a diario en esa semana le habían resultado de lo mas interesantes, aprendiendo nuevo movimientos en taijutsu o consejos en el ninjutsu asi que había ya perdido el interés por hacer misiones.

\- _Entremos_

Cuando el Uzumaki se digno a abrir los ojos, sus compañeros caminaban varios pasos por delabte ya entrando al lugar y dejándole atras mientras hablaban entre ellos.

\- _Hey! esperenme_

Pasaron por la recepción sin hacer el menor ruido hasta llegar a las escaleras. Subían con total calma ignorando el escándalo que dejaba tras de si Boruto al correr esquivando a los muebles y las personas en un desesperado intento por alcanzarles. Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera el rubio ya había conseguido alcanzarles y decia un sinfín de palabrotas contra sus amigos.

La habitación no tenia paredes, en su lugar habían vallas que delimitaban el final de la construcción dando una vista a los exteriores muy bonita y dejando entrar una luz natural.

\- _Tres misiones clase D y una C_ \- Kawaki se adelanto a ellos y se dirigió a los cuatro ninjas delante del balcón encargados de asignar las misiones y llevar registro de ellas.

\- _Aqui tienen_ \- el hombre estiro tres expedientes cargados de información mientras apuntaba el nombre del equipo en un cuaderno que parecía ser improvisado por los extraños dibujos que tenía.

Sin mas que decir el semirubio guió al grupo hacia la salida donde procedería a explicarles las diferentes misiones.

~•~

El monumento de los Hokages era el sitio de mejor vigilancia que podían tener, desde ahí se observaba el ventanal de la oficina de Naruto, dándoles completo control sobre lo que sucedía ahi dentro.

La posición del sol indicaba que serían las nueve de la mañana, no mucho rato atras habían visto a Kawaki salir de la mansión junto al equipo 7.

\- _No necesitamos los binoculares_ \- la pelicafe releía el plan una y otra vez, habiendo perdido la cuenta horas atras.

\- _Lo se, pero mientras menos energia gaste mejor_. - retiro el artefacto de sus ojos y se dispuso a dar mordida a su desayuno, ya frío por el tiempo que llevaba fuera. -¿ _Sabes el plan?_

\- _Casi, solo me faltan las variables menos probables y listo._ \- Con el envoltorio del sándwich hizo una bolita que metió dentro de la bolsa blanca de compras para finalmente observar el perfil del Hyūga.

Solto un hondo suspiro al ver las ojeras que tenia Dai y que imaginaba, ella tambien tendría. Aquellos sueños la atormentaron de peor manera que otras veces en un largo tiempo, de no ser por que el Hyūga había logrado calmarla y apaciguar sus gritos, estaba segura de que su padre se levantaría a verla y terminaría generando mas problemas por una pequeñez.

El ojiverde deboro su emparedado y regreso a su anterior postura sobre la cabeza del cuarto hokage. - _Te vendría bien dormir_

\- _No lo creo, es mejor estar alertas -_ con ello el Hyūga decidió no insistir mas en su propuesta al entender los motivos por los cuales la Hatake se negaba a pegar ojo.

Siguieron en silencio largas horas haciendo cada quien lo que debia, hasta que, para gusto de los dos, el Hokage tomo sus cosas y se retiro de la habitación seguido del Nara quien lo esperaba en la puerta de la oficina.

La pelicafe no necesito de recibir órdenes y ya había salido de su pocision.

La mision empezaba.

~•~

Corrían por los árboles persiguiendo a unos bandidos. Cada uno iba en diferentes posiciones preparándose para rodear a los delincuentes y poder apresarlos como indicaba la mision.

El cabecilla de aquel plan no era nadie mas que el peliazul, quien estaba mas que confiado en sus habilidades estrategas.

Sin embargo era obvio que no había contado con aquel movimiento del enemigo: sin poder predecir nada, uno de los bandidos dio retroceso mientras los otros dos corrían en diferentes direcciones formando un clon de sombra cada uno, rodeando a la Uchiha que iba hasta el frente y atravesando la barrera que formaba con varios clones de si misma para impedir su avance y al final optar por dividirse, llendo cada uno por caminos opuestos.

Conscientes de que seguirles no era opción, los tres tuvieron que detenerse para revalorar su situación mientras el hijo del Sannin enviaba serpientes en persecución de los ladrones.

En la copa de un árbol mas bajo de lo habitual, el Senju miraba curioso a los menores, había predecido que algo asi podía suceder con el plan de Mitsuki, mas prefirió esperar a que este se diera cuenta. Solto un arduo suspiro y decidió que ya era momento de ayudar un poco a aquellos niños.

\- _Mitsuki, era un buen plan, mas solo tuviste en cuenta que funcionaria y no ideaste otros mas, lo cual es un fallo básico al momento de idear estrategias_.

Ahora estan divididos y tienes varias cosas que puedes hacer. Dime ¿que harás?

El nombrado permaneció con el rostro gacho y los puños cerrados fuertemente a sus costados, que su plan no funcionará le enojaba un poco, pero que le dieran un sermón sobre ello, lo avergonzaba y enojaba en igual medida.

\- _Bien, entonces si no piensas decir nada, yo me hare cargo. Sarada, necesito que hagas un clon de sombra y lo envíes al oeste, yo también haré uno y lo mandare a la misma dirección. Mientras tanto tu y yo iremos en el sentido opuesto, Mitsuki, Boruto irán al sur, intenten vencer al sujeto, si no pueden_ \- les señaló el radio que había en sus bolsas ninjas - _avisenme e ire enseguida. Si logran detenerlo tambien avisenme para indicarles que hacer. ¿Entendido?_

La cabellera rubia y la morena dieron un firme asentimiento, mientras el miembro faltante solamente soltaba un seco "si".

\- _Entonces andando_

Se dividieron y se encargaron de hacer lo que les tocaba.

~•~

Espero pacientemente debajo de las escaleras exteriores, tarde o temprano su presa caería. Justo cuando pensaba en eso, escucho los pasos que se acrecentaban cada vez mas en su direccion, permaneció en silencio como una serpiente, esperando que el ratón se acercara lo suficiente para atacarlo.

El hombre se detuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada de la mansión como para que no lo vieran perder el tiempo y fumar uno que otro cigarrillo. Cuando estuvo apunto de prender el encendedor y con el cigarro ya entre los labios, sintió una presencia en su espalda, pero era demasiado tarde, su depredador ya lo había noqueado con un certero golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza y para asegurarse de que no se despertaría pronto le inyectó un líquido transparente que lo dejará durmiendo una media hora.

Sonrio con victoria, la primera parte estaba lista y ahora comenzaba la segunda, la verdadera infiltración. Saco de la mochila en su espalda una gran cantidad de maquillaje junto a una variedad de cosas, y se dispuso a cambiar su apariencia hasta ser prácticamente una copia de aquel hombre.

Acomodo al inconsciente debajo de la escalera y cubriéndolo con las sombras para que no fuese visto. Miro el pequeño reloj de bolsillo y empezo a cronometrar, eran las 5:37pm y en teoría tenia ocho minutos para completar todo.

Se adentro con total calma al edificio, conocía al hombre del que ahora portaba la forma y vestimentas, se había leido los expedientes de los shinobis que trabajaban en el turno de la tarde para conocer mejor a quien tuviese la suerte de ser su víctima, asi que tenia una clara idea de como comportarse para pasar desapercibida y no levantar ni una sospecha.

Subio los escalones y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de roble que la separaba de su objetivo, ya tenia pausadas las cámaras gracias al Hyūga que se había encargado de todo eso por el computador. Se colocó en cuclillas y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche. Varios palillos metálicos se encontraban en su interior, todos con diferentes formas en sus terminaciones, tomo tres de ellos junto a un pequeño bote de lubricante de grafito, y procedió a forzar la cerradura.

Un par de minutos despues ya había logrado abrir la puerta, no sin antes haber comprobado su reloj y verificar que tenia tres minutos para dar por finalizada la misión antes de que los anbus llegaran hasta su pocision.

Rebusco en el pequeño archivero de tres cajones con la mayor velocidad que tenia, justo en el segundo cajon encontró el sobre con la información y también, en ese mismo momento los pasos apresurados y a su vez demasiado silenciosos, imposibles para el oído de cualquiera, hicieron acto de presencia.

~•~

Los ladrones estaban amarrados por separado y eran llevados por los miembros del equipo 7 hasta la entrada de la aldea para entregarlos con los guardias. Tenían pequeños rasguños por la breve batalla que habían tenido que enfrentar y donde el Senju no había tenido mayor participación que guiarles, absteniéndose de la batalla y cediendosela a los menores, por tanto había salido impune en comparación a ellos.

Vieron en silencio como aquellos hombres eran llevados a rastras a la cárcel, mientras lanzaban maldiciones a quien quiera que osara en verles.

\- _Hoy es el último dia que les entreno, a partir del lunes Tsuki ya habrá vuelto. Fue un gusto estar con ustedes, si alguna vez me necesitan saben que pueden contar conmigo. -_ El Senju se decidió a poner fin a lo que parecía un interminable silencio mientras esperaba que los otros tres gesticularan respuesta alguna.

Los chicos agradecieron al mayor por lo brindado en esa semana y se despidieron de él cuando este argumento tener asuntos que arreglar, llevándose consigo al revoltoso del equipo.

~•~

Los sonidos parecidos a los de un animal comiendo pusieron en total alerta al escuadrón, quienes rodearon con cautela el escritorio encontrándose con una escena sorprendente, para unos mas que para otros.

Uzumaki Naruto, el séptimo hokage, héroe de guerra y poseedor de la bestia de nueve colas estaba sentado en el piso con varios tazones de ramen a su alrededor, de manera lenta y dramatica el rubio se giro hasta encararles.

\- _Hokage-sama -_ a los Anbu se les caia cómicamente una gótica de sudor por detrás de la cabeza.

Tratando de recuperar su honor el séptimo se levantó quitándose cualquier rastro de fideos del rostro - _Esto queda entre nosotros._

El grupo de ninjas solo dio un asentimiento junto a una reverencia y se retiro, era la cuarta vez en el mes en el que su líder se adentraba clandestinamente a su oficina a comer ramen, los motivos del por que lo hacian iban desde el extrañar el lugar hasta el que su esposa no le permitiese comerlo en casa, incluso habían llegado a hacer apuestas al respecto esperando algún dia saber el motivo.

Cuando estuvo segura de ya no percibir ni la mas mínima gota de chakra de alguno de los ninjas, deshizo la transformación, cayendo totalmente rendida en el piso mientras sentia todo su chakra vaciarse y sus energías drenarse completamente, como pudo se arrastro hasta llegar bajo la ventana, recargando todo su peso en la pared. Su respiración era anormal y no podía soltar palabra alguna, simplemente logro encender el radio de su bolsa en la pierna en espera de que Dai viniera por ella al entender la situación, sus ojos se fijaron en el inmaculado piso, donde su reflejo era mas que visible, su pálida piel, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, el frío que sentia y que hacia temblar su cuerpo, todo causado por hacer una transformación, solo fueron minutos pero la dejaron mas que acabada, al menos agradecía que su chakra no se hubiera descontrolado, pero tuvo miedo de lo que veia...

 _¿Cuando se había convertido en eso?_

~•~

El sonido que salia del radio capto su atencion, más aun al ya no haber podido ver a su compañera a través de los binoculares desde que los anbu dejaron la oficina, incluso había pensado en usar su maldita habilidad, pero apenas escuchó el radio sintió un gran alivio y una gran preocupación en igual nivel.

Solo salia una agitada respiración y supo, que, de forma urgente, la Hatake necesitaba ayuda médica cuanto antes. Brinco del monte y se teletransporto hasta la entrada de la mansión donde sin perder la rapidez pero aparentando serenidad llego hasta la oficina. Sus ojos rápidamente escanearon todo el lugar, deteniéndose finalmente en la parte trasera de la silla ejecutiva, donde un par de mechones cafes sobresalían.

Tenía los ojos fijos en en el piso, y poco a poco los fue subiendo hasta dar con los del contrario, su respiración era pausada y silenciosa, intentaba regular el aire que entraba y salia de sus pulmones. Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, sus ojos le indicaban que estaba a nada de desmayarse, pensó en como salir del edificio sin ser vistos. La levantó en brazos y sucedio lo que temia, se desmayo, con cuidado abrio la ventana y formo un clon para que cerrara cuando salieran. Tomo la cámara del suelo y salto, cayendo en una zona poco vigilada a esa hora. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo la ventana, la cual solo podía ser cerrada y abierta desde dentro, ya estaba cerrada.

Descarto la idea de ir al hospital en busca de Tsunade, les haria muchas preguntas y no les seria facil persuadirla, en su lugar volvió a trletransportarse, apareciendo en lo que parecían las afueras de la aldea en donde había una especie de bodega. Entró al lugar y recostó a la castaña en el frío piso, esperando a que despertara mientras leia una y otra vez un registro medico.

Tenía que haber escrito que hacer en aquella situación, despues de todo no era la primera vez que pasaba.

.

.

.

.

https/youtu.be/ZgmRyIQYnvo

 **Siempre que escucho el primer ending de Naruto Shippuden se me cae una lagrimita.**

 ** _A quien sea que lea esto, le deseo una feliz Navidad y un aun mas feliz año nuevo, que sus deseos se hagan realidad y que pase un hermoso día con sus seres queridos._**

 ** _¡Feliz Navidad!_**


	16. Consecuencias

**Capitulo XVI**

 **Consecuencias**

Sentia un gran mareo en su interior, no podía moverse como quería gracias a la perdida de energia que había sufrido, sin embargo jaló del pantalón a su amigo para indicarle que ya había retomado la conciencia.

— _Ayuda_

Solto una risilla para sus adentros al ver el rostro suplicante de Dai e incorporó su cuerpo quedando sentada. El Hyūga le extendió un papel con un sinfín de cosas y términos médicos que él no había logrado descifrar del todo.

— _Ya veo —_ mientras mas leia mas sentia que su vista se aclaraba _— lastimosamente para ti, no tenemos tantas habilidades medicas para hacer esto, pero…—_ volteo el papel y le pidió una pluma al castaño, escribiendo en la parte trasera de la hoja — _si vas a la boticaria y pides esto me ayudara mucho._

— _Perilla frutescens, entendido, solo dime para que sirve_

 _— Ayuda a regenerar el chakra mucho mas rapido, asi que si yo lo tomo me recuperaré sin necesidad de ir al hospital_.

El ojiverde asintio y pidió a la castaña que descansara en tanto el volvía a la aldea en busca de la afamada planta.

El Uzumaki entró a su casa mas que feliz, aquel dia su padre ya debería de estar en casa, justo como lo había estado haciendo desde hacia dos meses.

Apenas puso un pie en la sala y ya podía escuchar la estrenduosa voz de su padre hablando con el girasol de la casa. Ensanchó a un mas su sonrisa y corrio lo mas rápido que pudo, con el puño hacia el frente listo para golpear a su padre en el rostro. Sin embargo la mano del hokage fue mas rápida, y había rodeado todo el puño de su hijo con su mano y parando con la otra la patada que había intentado darle en un constado.

— _Uzumaki Naruto, la casa no es lugar para pelear_ — la determinante voz de la pelinegra puso los pelos de punta tanto a hijo como a padre, que de inmediato solto al rubio menor.

— _Lo siento Hinata —_ empezo a caminar hacia su mujer con toda la intención de darle un beso que la haga olvidar su enojo, cosa que apaciguó un poco el disgusto de Hinata, solo un poco.

La menor de la familia miraba encantada a sus padres, últimamente había empezado a interesarse por el romance y soñaba con algún día tener una relación como la que sus padres tenían, cosa que enojaba un poco a los hombres de la casa, a su parecer todavía era demasiado pequeña para esas cosas.

Despues de la adorable escena de la ex-Hyūga y el Uzumaki, dieron inicio a una apetecible cena y a varias platicas sobre su dia.

— _Hoy fue el último dia que Kawaki-sensei nos entrena, nos dijo que el sábado Tsuki-san ya estaria con nosotros, la verdad las clases de Kawaki-sensei son mas entretenidas, pero no me preocupo por q…—_ el rubio callo de pronto toda la palabrería que decia, recordando las palabras que el Senju le había dicho en la tarde: " _Si te parece bien, podemos seguir entrenando, solo no le digas a nadie"_ no entendía por que el Senju le había pedido tal cosa, pero seguro tenia un motivo asi que prefirió no decir nada mas — _por que seguro nos veremos otra vez en la aldea, jajaja._

— _Seguro que si hijo, aunque no he escuchado buenas cosas de él, asi que estaria mas tranquila si no te acercaras a Kawaki-kun_. — Por lo que pudo ver las palabras que había soltado su madre no solo lo sorprendieron a él, si no que su padre casi se atraganta con la comida, aunque intentaba disimularlo torpemente.

— _Mamá, ni siquiera lo conoces, siempre nos has dicho que no hay que dejarnos llevar por lo que dice la gente —_ la ojiblanco abrio sus ojos de par en par, impresión, solo eso describía su rostro.

— _Tienes razón hijo —_ una sonrisa se formó en la mujer, causando un poco de vergüenza en su hijo al darse cuenta en como había respondido a su progenitora y como aun asi le sonreía dulcemente…

 _Si tan solo hubiera visto lo falsa que era._

Agradecía que no hubiese tanta gente por las calles que obstruyesen su camino. Se dirigía hacia el sur de la aldea buscando aquella boticaria, la cual estaba seguro ya habría cerrado de no ser por que Tsuki iba casi a diario.

Vislumbro aquella tienda de cosas de otras aldeas, y frente a ella su destino. Cuando abrio la puerta el sonido de campanillas resonó haciendo eco, se dirigió al mostrador donde un viejo hombre miraba encantado de tener un cliente.

— _Buenas, busco esto —_ el pelicafe le paso el papelito al hombre que acomodo sus lentes para leer mejor.

— _Mmm, ¿cuantas va a necesitar?_

 _— Cuatro_

El señor tomo su bastón y se adentro a la puerta tras de él, al cabo de unos minutos el hombre volvía con varios ramilletes de color azul y verde, y una extraña flor casi transparente en el centro de cada uno.

— _¿Sabes cómo prepararlas chico?_ — La rasposa voz del hombre solo delataba mas su ya avanzada edad, pese a ello la amabilidad seguia presente en el tono que usaba para hablar.

— _Si, no se preocupe ¿cuanto le debo?_

 _— 500 ryu, aunque le hare un descuento si compra alguna otra cosa._

El Hyūga sonrio ante la emoción que tenia el viejo, siendole imposible negarse, observo cada estante y cuando vio algo que le llamó la atencion decidió comprarlo junto a las hierbas. — _¿Cuanto vale esto?_

 _— Ese, es un libro muy antiguo, ya nadie usa la herbolaria asi que los libros ya no se venden, aunque siempre hay una jovencita que viene muy a menudo, no la he visto en meses, espero este bien —_ los ojos del mayor se ensombrecieron un poco mostrando un poco de tristeza, mientras observaba al pelicafe ojear curioso el libro — _es del país de la miel. El precio que puedo darle es de 1,100 ryu, junto a las hierbas se lo dejare en 1,300 ryu._

Saco su billetera y entrego el dinero, sin esperar el cambio pues ya no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo. Agradeció al señor antes de salir y este le respondió pidiéndole volver algún día.

Cuando estuvo fuera se transporto hasta la bodega donde la Hatake le estaria esperando o eso esperaba.

Se adentro al lugar encontrándose con que la pelicafe estaba exactamente igual que como la había dejado, solo que le extraño que sus ojos estuviesen fijos en la pared. — _Ya llegue_

La chica giro su rostro sin inmutarse por la presencia del otro y sin decir nada, parecía como si estuviese en algún modo automático.

— ¿ _Como preparo esto? —_ Se acerco a la mesilla del centro de la habitación y acento la bolsa junto a la camara.

— _Machacalo y mezclalo con agua y una cuchara de jugo de calabaza, esta en el pergamino en mi bolsa._

El Hyūga hizo lo que la pelicafe le indicó y rápidamente ya tenía lista la mezcla que le paso a la somnolienta Hatake.

De un tiro ya había ingerido aquel brebaje de un color amarillo pálido y sentia como su estómago ardía y rápidamente un calor pasaba por sus venas.

Al ver que ya estaba totalmente consciente el Hyūga decidió iniciar con la reprimenda.

— _Eso fue algo sumamente idiota, ¿no pensaste en que podria pasar si tu sistema se descontrolaba? Pusiste en riesgo muchas cosas, principalmente la mision._

— _Estaba en el plan —_ tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba fuertemente los puños tratando de controlar las ganas de contestarle al chico, aquel jugo le había acelerado las emociones y lo último que quería era discutir innecesariamente con Dai estando bajo los efectos de la planta.

— _Si pero en la opciones mas riesgosas —_ odiaba que Dai le regañase y odiaba aun mas el saber que tenia razon para hacerlo.

— ¡ _¡Da igual, funciono, ¿NO?!!—_ prácticamente grito causando que el ojiverde frunciese el ceño.

— _Piensa en ti por una vez_ — se agacho hasta su altura y pudo observar mejor como sus ojos chocolate ardían en furia, sabia que lo que había hecho era imprudente pero tambien entendía el por que lo hizo: quería probar que podía hacer lo que tanto trabajo le costo, que no volvería a ser un estorbo. — _Te llevare a casa._

 _— Puedo sola, no tienes que ayudarme_

— _No no puedes, con suerte y podrás ponerte en pie. Ademas me preocupas —_ la sujeto del brazo intentando evitar que se levantara

— ¡ _Pues nunca te pedi que lo hicieses_! — con un movimiento brusco se safo del agarre del ojiverde golpeándose el codo con la pared.

— _Nunca lo pediste pero eres mi familia, tu y Kawaki lo son, y mientras siga aqui yo los cuidare quieran o no._

Iniciaron una batalla de miradas, retandose en busca de quien haria el primer movimiento; al final la Hatake fue quien cedió al sentir un dolor de cabeza demasiado molesto para seguir discutiendo.

— _Revisaré el expediente, te llevaré a casa y mañana te digo que averigüe._

— _No, quiero ver yo misma lo que dice._

El chico solto el aire que tenia y acepto lo que su compañera pedía, lucia mas calmada, extraños cambios de humor que lo ponian nervioso. Se levantó del suelo y ayudo a Tsuki a hacer lo mismo, teletransportadose hasta la sala de la casa de los Hatake.

— _¿Y la cámara? —_ pregunto en tanto se sentaba en el sofá de tres asientos.

— _La deje en la bodega, no te preocupes Kawaki no puede entrar, no tiene las llaves._

— _Bien, mas te vale traer la cámara mañana. —_ despego sus labios para decir algo mas pero el sonido proviniente de su estómago inundó el recinto.

— _Cocinare algo, espera aqui._

Durante casi media hora solo se escucho el sonido de metales, agua y la estufa, entre varios otros, en tanto el olor embriagante se intensificaba, en todo ese tiempo la Hatake se mantuvo callada tratando de controlar sus emociones y esperando que los efectos de la medicina pasasen — _Listo, intenta venir a la mesa.—_ sonrio burlándose de la pelicafe mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa.

La chica ignoro aquel comentario y se levantó llegando a la mesa entre tambalea pero bajo la mirada de Dai que estaba listo para ayudarla en caso de que cayera.

Iniciaron una tranquila platica disfrutando de los alimentos que el Hyūga había preparado de forma improvisada _— Te quedo bien, aunque casi se te quema —_ la comida era un poco de arroz con caballa frita, sencillo pero rico en palabras de Dai.

— _No soy un experto en cocina ade…—_ La ojicafe coloco su mano frente al Hyūga para impedir que siguiera hablando.

— _¿Lo escuchaste? —_ susurro mirando fijamente la puerta de donde había salido el ruido. De nuevo unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon y Dai dio un asentimiento.

La chica se levantó de la mesa ya recuperada y completamente capaz de andar sin hacer notar lo cansado que su cuerpo se sentia, en tanto el ojiverde subía las escaleras procurando hacer nada de ruido y ocultando su chakra deseando que quien tocara la puerta hubiese tenido la guardia baja para no percatarse de su presencia.

Giro el pomo una vez estuvo segura de que Dai ya estaba oculto. Del otro lado el dueño de los ojos ónix la hicieron dar un salto por la sorpresa de verle ahi. Sin decir nada mas que un saludo el pelinegro entro a la casa y miro curioso la mesa, habían dos platos y por lo que notaba solo Tsuki estaba ahi.

— _Mi padre estuvo aqui —_ antes de que pudiese hacer una pregunta la respuesta ya estaba ahi. _"ni un genin comete un error tan estúpido como no borrar evidencia"_ unas ganas de darse un buen golpe la llenaron al darse cuenta de su error.

 _— ¿Como estas? Le dije a los chicos que hoy era el último dia que les entrenaba. —_ Kawaki prefirió pasar por alto aquella situación y enfocarse en lo que de verdad le importaba.

 _— Mejor, para el lunes ya estaré con ellos y dime ¿que tan divertida fue tu semana? —_ caminaron juntos hasta la sala donde se instalaron para tener una platica mas amena.

 _— Bien fue de lo mejor —_ hablo con ironía en tanto volteaba sus ojos, pero pese a ello Tsuki pudo persivir que eso no era lo que en verdad sentia _—, son buenos pero les falta pulir muchas cosas y sobre todo madurar, si saliesen en una misión mas complicada no durarían ni un dia._

 _— Pienso lo mismo, aunque es evidente que nunca saldrán a misiones clase S, despues de todo…—_ su voz se fue apagando hasta ser un susurro, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero, una triste sonrisa.

~•~

La fría brisa de la noche le causaba una sensación de tranquilidad; ver a todas las personas riendo en la calle, a las parejas de la mano y a unos cuantos niños haciendo travesuras causaban una felicidad en cualquiera que pudiese tener esa vista, tantos sacrificios, tantas guerras, por fin habían tomado forma y era mas palpable que nunca aquella paz tan añorada, al menos eso pensarían aquella gente, pero él no.

Siguió su camino en total silencio, acababa de salir de la casa de Tsuki despues de una larga platica y varias risas, realmente aquella castaña sabia como sacarle una sonrisa.

La luna brillaba tenuemente opacada por el resplandor de las estrellas a su alrededor, era ya bastante tarde pero como cualquier noche de principios de verano en un sábado, las tabernas estaban hasta reventar y ni hablar de las calles. Anciaba llegar a su hogar y poder tener una noche tranquila sin el bullicio que el centro de la ciudad causaba y que ya le empezaba a dar jaqueca.

Vislumbró la solitaria calle y levanto las comisuras de sus labios levemente, a unos metros estaba el complejo de apartamentos al que llamaba casa.

Cuando atravesó la puerta del recibidor el fuerte olor a perfume barato inundó su fosas nasales, saludo a la dueña de aquel aroma, la recepcionista, y subio hasta el segundo piso por el único medio posible, las escaleras

Una vez estuvo en la comodidad de su departamento se tomó el tiempo de ver el lugar, seguro Dai lo obligaría a recoger todo el desorden que tenia. Paso de largo la montaña de ropa y se tiro en la cama, meditando y analizando su situación junto al extraño presentimiento que tenia.

 _— Señor encontramos el lugar —_ la mujer de cabello risado se alejo con temor al ver a su señor levantarse.

 _— Y bien ¿que encontraron? —_ La voz grave y autoritaria resonó por la sala, los pasos firmes del encapuchado se encaminaban en direccion del hombre frente a él, de estatura mucho mas baja que la promedio.

 _— Restos de batalla y de una energia extraña, señor, podemos afirmar que hubo uno._

 _— Pero dejame adivinar, no hay cuerpo —_ sonrio con desdén al ya conocer la respuesta, la misma de siempre. _— Maldición —_ su puño se estrello contra la pared agrietandola y causando un respingo en alguno que otro de los presentes. — _¿algo mas? ¡¿algo que nos sirva?!_

— _Sangre_ — la serena voz de otro de los presente capto la atencion de quien parecía el líder. — _rastros de sangre humana._

Aquel encapuchado sonrio ampliamente al escuchar eso y le arrancó el frasco con aquel líquido rojizo a su subordinado. — _Vamos, busquen —_ varios perros de un extraño color aperlado salieron de las sombras y se acercaron gustosos a oler la sustancia, la sangre los llamaba.

Los perros salieron disparados de la sala llevándose consigo el olor de la sangre en su nariz.

— _Señor ¿esta seguro de que funcionará?_ — La mujer de rizos se acerco con temor a aquel hombre.

— _¿Dudas de mi? —_ volteo su rostro completamente furioso por el atrevimiento de ella, ¿como osaba en dudar de sus experimentos, de su capacidad?

Negó repetidamnete y con el miedo saliéndose por sus poros se oculto detrás del mas alto de la sala quien solo miro a la mujer cansado de los extraños cambios de personalidad que tenia.

Aquel encapuchado abandono el lugar sintiéndose orgulloso, estaba seguro de que sus criaturas encontrarían a quien sea que haya robado lo que le pertenecía y entonces él lo tomaría. Una sonrisa tétrica se colocó en su rostro, a partir de ese momento dejarían de estar en las sombras, todos los conocerían.

 _Kara iniciaba su primer movimiento._

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Perilla frutescens: _es una planta medicinal que sirve como desinflamatorio, tambien se usa para platillos_**

 _Psssss. Hey. Si tu. Exacto, a la guapa persona que lee esto, solo quería decirte: Felix_ _Año Nuevo, si se que faltan unas horas pero mejor antes que nunca._


	17. Domingo

**Capitulo XVII**

 **Domingo**

El domingo era el dia favorito para muchos, sobretodo aquellos niños de la Academia que se desacian de sus tediosas clases o de los genin y chunin que disfrutaban de un dia sin misiones.

Aquel dia la hija del sexto hokage pasaba su mañana en una cafetería de la ciudad esperando junto al Senju al miembro faltante de su equipo.

Algún que otro periodista de revista tomaba foto a ambos jóvenes preparando los títulos que llevaría la noticia: "Amor de primavera", "Equipo enamorado", "La niña buena y el chico malo" eran algunos de los títulos que cruzaban sus cabezas.

" _Si no llegas pronto maldito ojos de limón, te mató_ " tener por mas de veinte minutos que soportar las miradas nada discretas de aquellos sujetos empezaba a alterar a la chica, quien solo recibía palabras por parte de Kawaki para evitar que mate a todo aquel que se dignase a verles.

Tal vez era lo desesperados que estaban pero podían asegurar que cuando el Hyūga atravesó aquella puerta una luz dorada le rodeo y los cego momentáneamente.

\- _Perdon por el retraso, ya saben como se pone mi madre. -_ tomo asiento en la mesa y no necesito preguntar el por que la Hatake sacaba un aura maligna, puesto que se había topado con un hombre escribiendo demasiado rapido en un cuaderno y murmurando sobre parejas en la puerta del lugar y sabia que su amiga odiaba mas que nada a las revistas de chismes.

\- _Lo se, pense que tardarias mas, conociéndole seguro te reviso hasta las uñas -_ ambos varones soltaron una risa que llamo la atencion de alguna que otra transenuente.

\- _O vamos, riete estuvo buenisimo -_ el ojiverde miro con una gran sonrisa a Tsuki esperando que borre el gesto de amargura.

\- ¿ _Que van a ordenar?_ \- El mesero se miraba sumamente nervioso y por como los demas trabajadores de la cafetería miraban desde la cocina al chico, supo que muy probablemente hayan sorteado quien los atendería asustados por el aura maligna que su amiga emanaba.

\- _Una rebanada de pay de limón y un café_ _\- Un capuccino y dos donas de azúcar_.

\- _Dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate y un café con leche_. - pensar en comida quitaba cualquier molestia que sintiese y eso se vio reflejado cuando mientras pedía una sensación de felicidad la rodeaba que ponia aun mas nervioso al pobre mesero.

Iniciaron una platica amigable, tocando temas aqui y allá, haciendo preguntas sobre su mision al Hyūga y comentando una que otra cosa sobre misiones pasadas.

El sonido de una cámara detuvo abruptamente la conversación, el ruido de otra, de otra y de otra mas se esparció, la Hatake estaba a nada de cometer un genocidio pero, para alivio de Dai, una noticia de mayor importancia para aquellas revistas llego y todos los periodistas salieron disparados en busca de obtener las mejores foto y un excelente articulo.

~•~

Los heroes de guerra, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto estaban en plena competencia en un parque de la ciudad con varias cámaras rodeandoles, aunque de eso ultimo no se diesen cuenta

\- _Callate teme_ _\- Usurotonkachi, eres tu quien empezó -_ el Uchiha tenia unas ganas de matar a su mejor amigo que rivalizaban con las que el otro sentia por su amor al ramen.

\- _Uno, dos, tres, empiezen -_ la animada pelirosa esperaba mas que emocionada aquella "pelea", mientras que detrás el sexto Hokage leia su libro favorito mirando de vez en vez a sus alumnos.

Aquella era la reunió mensual que trataban de hacer siempre y que desde el regreso temporal de Sasuke se sentia mas completa, aunque claro faltaba el capitán Yamato, pero era entendible el motivo de su ausencia.

\- _Te ganare-dattebayo_ \- acerco aun más aquel plato humeante con bolas de un color rojo intenso, cortesía de Sai y de la esposa del Uchiha.

- _Hmmp._ \- aunque por fuera pareciese calmado y seguro de si, en el interior sentia una sensación que le advertía del peligro.

Cuando la primera masa redonda paso por sus lenguas sintieron un ardor inaguantable y la desesperada necesidad de tragar todo un río, pero ahi estaba el reto, el que pudiera comer todo el plato sin ingerir agua ganaría, el premio, la mera satisfacción de haber ganado al otro.

\- _Sakura-chan, ¡¿que le pusiste?! -_ El honorable líder de la aldea tenia pequeñas lágrimas estancadas en sus ojos y el rostro rojo.

\- _Yo puedo contestar eso_ \- toda la atención se centro en el dueño de la voz y su ya característica sonrisa - _Pimienta de Cayena -_ saco un pequeño frasco con un polvo rojizo en su interior, casi nadie reacciono a ese nombre, pero quienes tenían conocimientos en cocina o la curiosidad suficiente miraron con terror al pálido hombre - _regalo de una vieja mision._

El rubio se preparaba para abrir la boca y soltar una gran cantidad de insultos contra el Yamanaka pero en su lugar solto un fuerte grito al ver como Sasuke iba ya por la mitad del plato, casi llorando pero aguantando por su orgullo Uchiha.

~•~

Se encontraban solos los dos en aquella cafetería, Kawaki se había retirado argumentando que Boruto le había pedido que le entrenara un rato y habia desaparecido en la calle con un ''puf''

\- _Algo oculta, no es el tipo de persona que se tomaría el tiempo de ayudar a otra de esa forma por gusto. ¿Deberíamos ir a espiarlos?_

 _\- No, el otro dia fui y no tuve que acercarme para notar que había puesto una barrera de genjutsu alrededor. Quitar esa barrera no es cosa facil, con suerte y podemos librarnos de alguno de sus genjutsus y eso sin que ponga todo su potencial._

Vieron en silencio a la gente que pasaba por la calle durante un tiempo, hace rato habían pagado la cuenta pero estaban cómodos en aquel sitio pese a que estaban conscientes de que era mejor retirarse por voluntad propia antes de que un mesero los echara.

Salieron silenciosos de la cafetería mas por costumbre que por ir desapercibidos. Caminaron alrededor de las calles de la aldea bajo los rayos de sol del medio dia, pese al fuerte calor y a que el sol estaba quemandoles siguieron su camino con total calma, sintiendo la mirada de uno que otro que los miraba reprobatoriamente, sobre todo a la chica, como si su presencia les resultase molesta.

\- _Con tanta cosa al final no te pregunte por que te interesante en la Uchiha._ \- miro de reojo a su compañera perdida en el azul del cielo y la blancura de las nubes.

Permaneció callada largos minutos como si ignorase la pregunta, aunque en realidad pensaba en la respuesta

\- ¿ _No te parece triste?, su padre no la reconoce como una ninja, su madre esta demasiado ocupada y su sensei no esta aqui para apoyarla, no estoy diciendo que no reciba amor y cariño es solo que, es... extraño, no se como decirlo..._

\- _Como si no la tomaran en cuenta -_ enfoco sus verdes ojos en lo que Tsuki miraba, una nube apartada de todas.

\- _Si, por eso la ayudo, entrenar sola, que de cierta forma solo ella crea que lograra sus sueños, es triste_. - sentenció deteniéndose en plena calle.

~•~

La perseverancia era una virtud, un requisito prácticamente para cualquier ninja, y en esos momentos Senju Kawaki podía afirmar que Boruto no tenia esa capacidad. El rubio estaba a nada de estrellar su cabeza con el suelo ante la desesperada situación de no obtener progresos desde aquella descarga eléctrica. " _No lograrás mucho, apenas llevas una semana_ " eran las fieles palabras que el Senju repetía casi ya como un himno.

El semirubio estaba a nada de volver a recitar esas palabras cuando algo capto su atencion y lo puso en total alerta, casi con un poco de miedo que trato de no reflejar para no poner nervioso al Uzumaki. Algo había pasado su barrera, y era algo difícil de procesar, nadie seria capaz de hacer eso asi de facil, ni siquiera el séptimo, ¿el motivo? Por que la mente es un territorio fuera de lo físico, si se enfrentara en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ninjutsu a ninjutsu, era mas que evidente que el Hokage le aplastaría, pero en la mente no, ahi podía engañarle, hacerlo caer en sus juegos por qué el conocía mejor que nadie cada parte de la mentalidad humana, por eso sabia que no era tarea facil burlar uno de sus genjutsus, por que tenia claro que nada es imposible y eso él lo sabía bien, sin embargo lo que lo asustaba era que no habían desecho la ilusion, no habían roto la barrera... simplemente la atravesaron.

De la espesura de los arbustos aparecieron tres criaturas, criaturas que pareciesen sacadas de leyendas, iguales en figura a un perro, no tenían pelo en las patas y una fina capa de pelaje blanco aperlado se colocaba en el resto del cuerpo, en el cuello el pelo se hacia mas abundante dándole una forma de melena de león, las orejas no eran las de un perro común, eran largas y paradas, como las de un conejo, tenían el ocico alargado y varios colmillos de tamaños diferentes se apreciaban en sus hileras de dientes, las pupilas de los ojos eran inexistentes y solo había blanco, parecido a los ojos de los miembros del clan Hyūga, gruñian ferozmente y se preparaban para atacar.

Cuando los animales empezaron a acercarse a paso lento hacia él, pudo ver como ninguno de ellos se había fijado en Boruto y solamente caminaban a su direccion.

El primero en salir corriendo hacia el termino estampado contra un árbol de una patada, lo otros dos lanzaron un aullido al ver a su hermano salir golpeado y saltaron para atacar al Senju, quien hábilmente se agacho esquivando al que venía directo a su rostro y con un muro de tierra retraso al otro.

\- _Doton:Doryūheki_ \- el animal salto sin problemas el muro, por el rabillo del ojo vio como el Uzumaki salia de su impresión y procedía a crear un rasengan, antes de que el rubio pudiera ejecutar su ataque apoyo su peso en su pie izquierdo y ambas manos, girando levemente y propinandole una patada a la bestia con el pie libre. Observo como al que había esquivado se preparaba para una nueva embestida, y entonces pudo ver en el espacio entre los ojos del animal un rombo parecido al que él mismo tenia en su mano, abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y se enfoco en sentir aun mas aquella extraña energia que desprendían aquellas criaturas, muy parecida a la que sintió en Boruto, pero que no era la misma. - _Boruto necesito que corras lo mas rapido que puedas y busques a Dai, lo encontraras en casa del sexto o en la tienda de armas, tambien busca a tu padre y dile la situación._ — El Uzumaki pensaba oponerse y quedarse a luchar junto a Kawaki, pero algo en los ojos del otro le decía que era mejor hacer lo que le pidió, era una sensación extraña que no podía explicarse y que ni siquiera había sentido con Sasuke, como si obedecerle fuese lo mejor.

Al notar el silencio Kawaki pensó en que el rubio probablemente no le hizo caso, pero cuando sus ojos dieron con el chico lo encontró corriendo hacia la ruta mas rápida a la aldea, rompio la barrera del genjutsu y permitió que abandonase el campo, con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa. - _Ahora sí, empecemos_ \- saco un pequeño kunai y lo colocó frente a él esperando el siguiente ataque.

~•~

Su madre había salido junto a su ex-sensei a visitar a Lee, asi que estaba solo en la comodidad de su sala, sintió sus parpados cansados y se dispuso a cerrarlos para dormir, aquella tarde había sido muy desesperante.

 ** _Horas atras._**

Habían llegado a la bodega del otro dia despues de una larga caminata, cuando abrieron la puerta el chirrido metálico que causó resonó por la zona. Se acercaron casi corriendo a la cámara y empezaron a revisar las fotos del archivo, nada, no decia nada importante.

\- _Tiene que ser mentira, aqui debe haber algo - releía una y otra vez la imagen tratando de encontrar algo que valiera la pena la situación en la que termino metida._

 _\- Mierda -_ mascullo entre dientes, en verdad el Senju no se las estaba dejando facil

.

El recuerdo de aquella tarde se interrumpió con el sonido de la puerta, se levantó del sofá con pereza y observo en su camino el reloj del pasillo, aun no era muy tarde, apenas las cinco, pero le extrañaba tener visitas, los golpes se intensificaron y pudo escuchar la conocida voz de Boruto al otro lado. - ¿ _Que suc-_

 _\- Kawaki, tiene que ayudarlo, esta en el campo numero seis_

 _\- ¿De que ha-_ \- abrio la puerta y de nuevo no pudo terminar de hablar, ya el Rubio había desaparecido, era un clon.

Tomo sus cosas y pensó fugazmente si llamar a Tsuki, decidiendo que eso no era lo mejor y salio como rayo de la casa.

~•~

Uno de los perros lo había mordido y otro mas había aprovechado esos escasos segundos que bajo la guardia para intentar morder su cuello, pero fue mas astuto y logro esquivarlo con un sertero puño en su pecho y de paso clavarle el kunai con la otra mano pero para su sorpresa no solto gota de sangre.

No eran enemigos difíciles, eran animales despues de todo, pero la velocidad que tenían lo volvía loco y desconfiaba de lo que pudiesen hacer al ver aquel sello en su entrecejo.

Apenas minutos atras había mandado a Boruto por Dai, y ya estaba aquí. Sonrio al verlo llegar y no necesito decirle nada de la situación y ya había mandado a uno de los perros varios metros lejos.

\- _Crei que tardarias menos_

 _\- Callate y concentrate_ \- una de las criaturas estaba inconsciente frente a él y prontamente se dirigió a una de las dos que quedaban y rodeaban a Kawaki.

\- _Dai_ \- el tono serio con el que menciono su nombre puso al Hyūga atento a lo que su compañero diría - usalo, necesito saber algo. - _Al ver como Dai fruncia el entrecejo procedió a aclararse mejor - es una teoría, pero necesito saber si tienen una energia extraña, Dai, despues de esto te prometo que te explicaré._

El ojiverde solto un gruñido y cerro fuertemente los ojos - _Byakugan_ \- al abrirlos rastreo a las bestias y vio como una fuerte luz blanca estaba en el espacio de ojo y ojo del animal mas cercano a él y que pronto intento tirarsele encima con el hocico abierto demostrando los diente deformes pero filosos que poseía - _Suiton: Taihōdan ._ \- Un chorro de agua salio disparado de su boca causando que el animal se estrellase contra una gran piedra soltando un ladrido de dolor, atras de él noto que el animal al que se enfrentaba Kawaki tenia la misma luz, pero tambien noto que el Senju tenía un brillo similar de un tono plateado en su mano y que contraria a la de los animales se movia.

- _¿Y bien?_

 _\- Tienen una luz blanca, no es chakra... y tu tambien tienes una_ \- con un certero golpe el último animal quedo inconsciente en el suelo y el Senju volteo hacia Dai. Un movimiento detrás lo alerto, ambos se enfocaron en eso y encontraron al primer perro saliendo a toda velocidad del campo, lo siguieron por todo el bosque pero sin saber cuando en cierto punto lo perdieron. _\- No veo rastro de nada, parece que se lo trago la tierra_ \- desactivó el byakugan y sus ojos verdes volvieron.

\- _Gracias, el Hokage debe venir pronto, por ahora volvamos y aseguremonos de que los otros dos no escapen._

Empezo a caminar devuelta al punto inicial pero se detuvo al notar que el ojiverde no se había movido- _Me debes una explicación_

 _\- Y te la dare, a ti y a Tsuki, pero por ahora_ _hagamos lo que te pedí, por favor._

El Hyūga decidió hacer caso a su amigo, debia ser algo serio, despues de todo, Kawaki nunca pediría nada de esa forma, casi con desesperación en su voz.

.

.

.

.

 **Pimienta de Cayena. -** **_se considera diez veces mas picante que los pimientos de Padrón y suele ser la base para algunas salsas tabasco._**

️️


	18. Volver

**Capitulo XVIII**

 **Volver**

— _Papá_ — Boruto entro corriendo a Ichiraku donde el Hokage se encontraba con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo disfrutando de un apetecible tazón de ramen.

— ¿ _Boruto?, ¿sucedio algo? —_ El Uzumaki mayor se levantó mirando preocupado a su hijo, pudo notar inquietud en sus ojos azules y eso empezo a preocuparle.

— _Kawaki…perros…campo de entrenamiento —_ respiraba con dificultad por la carrera que había dado y se apoyaba de sus rodillas, el campo de entrenamiento estaba totalmente al otro extremo de la aldea. — _ven, por favor._

Naruto se levantó y dejo su parte del dinero siguiendo a su hijo que pese al cansancio corría lo mas que podía. _— ¿Que pasó?, me estas preocupando_

— _Yo… unos perros enormes llegaron y atacaron a Kawaki-sensei, él me pidió que te buscara._

Al escuchar eso el rostro del Hokage se volvio una máscara de seriedad, si aquel chico había solicitado su presencia debia ser algo grave, aun mas si había conseguido que su necio hijo accediese a buscarlo en lugar de ayudarle, como sabia seguramente Boruto quiso.

Atravesaron el campo de entrenamiento hasta llegar al extremo que delimitaba el final del terreno donde conforme mas se acercaban mas claras eran las siluetas.

— _Hokage-sama_ — ignoro el saludo y se enfoco en los animales amarrados e inconscientes en el cesped — _aparecieron de repente, si no es mucho problemas quisiera hablarlo en privado_ — su ojos ónix se desviaron a los azules de Boruto, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el jinchuriki del nueve colas.

— _Boruto ve a casa_ — el chico abrio los labios para refutar la orden de su padre pero otra voz impidió que lo haga.

— _Boruto_ — el Senju miraba fijamente al Uzumaki, y de nuevo el rubio tuvo esa sensación inexplicable que lo hacia no poder negarse, extraño.

Dio un asentimiento y se retiro del campo con los tres pares de ojos fijos en su espalda.

— _Ya no siento su presencia —_ Naruto decidió que era mejor ir a su oficina a hablar, pero no quería retirarse sin estar seguro de que su hijo estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para estar mas tranquilo de que ya había llegado a alguna parte mas concurrida de la aldea, lo último que queria era que atacasen a su hijo por creer que no había nadie cerca. — _vamos a mi oficina._

 _— ¿Que haremos con esto?_ — El Hyūga hasta entonces se había quedado ajeno a la situación, pero consideró que ya era el momento de intervenir.

— _Yo me hare cargo —_ el tono serio y frío que se escucho competía contra la heladez del aire.

— _Sasuke, te lo agradecere-dattebayo —_ el Uzumaki recibió como repuesta un monosílabo, y emprendió el camino junto a Dai y Kawaki a la torre Hokage.

No hablaron en todo el trayecto prefiriendo guardar cualquier comentario en un lugar apartado, lejos de cualquier oído curioso.

Todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, exceptuando por el recibidor donde un joven chunin miro con sorpresa a los llegados. — _Hokage-sama_ — hizo una exagerada reverencia y se enderezó con prontitud.

— _Estaré en mi oficina, por favor que nadie se acerque_

El shinobi asintio varias veces mirando con admiración al Hokage cuando este empezo a subir las escaleras.

Quito el cerrojo de la puerta y permitió la entrada a los dos jóvenes que lo seguían pasos atras, cuando atravesaron el marco, cerro la puerta y se acerco hasta su escritorio esperando que alguno de los dos iniciase el relato.

— _Ahora si digan que sucedió._

 _— Tienen el mismo sello que tengo en la mano, sin embargo no es igual, no desprende la misma energía._ — miro de reojo al Hyūga para que dijese algo, y asi lo hizo.

— _La marca que tenían los perros parecía enjaulada, bloqueada. La de Kawaki se mueve, crece y disminuye, ademas que es de color plateado y no blanco. —_ ante aquello el Hokage miro curioso a Dai, era obvio que no sabía nada, sin embargo se adapto a la situación y no hizo preguntas, una cualidad que aun le sorprendía, cualquiera en su lugar ya hubiera soltado un mar de interrogantes, pero por ahora agradecía que no lo hiciese.

— _Curioso, semejantes mas no iguales.¿Que mas?_

 _— Alguien los envio, y venían por mi, ignoraron a Boruto y aun cuando Dai los atacó no le prestaron atención, para ser animales se ve que saben rastrear de manera… específica._

 _— Podemos investigar su estructura celular y buscar si hay algo que causara ese comportamiento —_ el Hokage asintio por lo dicho por el ojiverde, era lo mas sensato para saber un poco mas del enemigo. — _Hokage-sama, uno de los perros escapo y cuando intentamos perseguirlo no puede verlo con el byakugan, desapareció, probablemente fuese mas rapido de lo que aparentaba o sencillamente lograse ocultar perfectamente su presencia, tambien esta la posibilidad de que se teletransportara con o sin ayuda, pero lo dudo. Le aconsejaría reforzar la seguridad, muy probablemente fuese con quien los mando, tambien seria oportuno prohibir misiones fuera de la aldea por un tiempo, no sabemos que traman quienes los mandaron._

Si, aquel muchacho era bastante capaz y astuto, le impresionaba, pero sabía que no decia todo, solo daba posibles opciones pero que no eran todas, Dai ya había pensado otras treinta medidas que hacer, métodos de rastreo para buscar al animal y posibles sospechosos basándose en un sin fin de hipótesis, pero no las diria. — _Lo hablare con Shikamaru para ver que podemos hacer. Por lo que dicen muy probablemente te buscasen Kawaki, pero ¿por que? tu marca es lo mas probable, pero si fuese eso también perseguirían a Boruto, a menos que su método de rastreo no se basase en eso, si no en alguna otra cosa, el olfato es lo mas factible. —_ puso sus codos en el escritorio y coloco su barbilla en sus manos cruzadas. Con el paso de los años el Hokage se había vuelto una persona mas analítica y seria, aunque claro aquel lado infantil y torpe seguia dentro de él, pero sabia acoplarse a la situación de la forma necesaria. — _Mandare a un escuadrón ANBU a rastrear la zona, por ahora descansen y Kawaki, ve al hospital a que revisen esa herida_.

El brazo de Kawaki sangraba y la marca de los colmillos había perforado parte de su piel, rasgándose y dejando entrever parte del músculo, ardía mas no dolia, pero era preferible que revisarán si no había veneno en los colmillos o alguna otra cosa.

~•~

El hospital de Konoha se encontraba mas tranquilo que otros dias, la doctora Tsunade Senju se encontraba como médico de apoyo por unos meses, orgullosa de como su discípula había podido administrar todo y mejorar el hospital y sus servicios, implementando programas para niños y sistemas de educación para los jóvenes genin, quitando aquella regla de que solo haya un ninja medico en cada equipo y consiguiendo que todos lo miembros aprendan lo básico de ninjutsu medico, una nueva propuesta que apenas fue aprobada ese mes y dando servicios médicos gratuitos a los shinobis retirados o que se encuentren incapaces de seguir con su labor junto a las embarazadas y personas de la tercera edad, mejoras que durante años no fueron posibles, pero que con el cambio de miembros del Consejo se volvio una realidad, claro con la ayuda de el sexto y séptimo Hokage.

La puerta de su consultorio se abrio, dejando ver a una joven enfermera de negros cabellos— _Tsunade-sama, unos jóvenes quieren verla._

 _— ¿Jóvenes?_ — La muchacha solo asintio aun con su cuerpo detrás de la puerta y asomando únicamente su cabeza _— esta bien, dejalos pasar Yukino._

La pelinegra se retiró y a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrio dejando ver a ambos, causándole una pequeña sonrisa a la princesa de las babosas.

— _Mira quienes vivieron, ¿en que lio se metieron esta vez?_

 _— Mordida de perro salvaje modificado genéticamente —_ tras decir eso el Hyūga y los otros dos miembros de la habitación rieron hasta mas no poder.

 _— ¿Que paso? —_ poco a poco las risas se fueron apagando y devolvían la seriedad, aunque la ex-hokage aun tenia un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

— _Eso, un perro extraño me mordió_ — se acercó hasta el escritorio y le enseñó la ensangrentada mordida.

Sin esperar jaló al chico del brazo y observó con cuidado la mordida _— ¿Un perro?, esto no lo puede hacer un perro, es demasiado profunda y hay varias marcas de colmillos, ni siquiera tienen la misma forma._

— _Un perro extraño, no tenia los dientes iguales y tememos que pueda tener veneno._

 _— Pasa a la mesa de exploración —_ ambos jóvenes se miraron sin saber muy bien a que se refería, causándole a la mujer un fuerte soplido— _a la cama_

El Senju se subio y dejo que la rubia viese su herida, pasándole sus manos con chakra para hacer el chequeo, guardaron silencio para no desconcentrar a la mujer, pero unos golpes en la puerta pusieron a los tres en alerta. — _Adelante_

Por la puerta hizo acto de presencia la última persona que tanto Dai como Kawaki querían ver esa tarde. — ¿ _Que hacen aqui? —_ La seriedad de su rostro se mantuvo hasta llegar frente a la mesa donde pudo observar la gran mordida que se colocaba en el antebrazo del semirubio _— ¿que te paso?_

— _Mordida de perro_

 _— Eso no es la mordida de un perro —_ miro a Dai para buscar respuestas pero este solo le hizo un gesto indicándole que despues hablarían de ello

— _Lo es_

 _— Listo, no hay rastro de veneno pero necesito limpiar la herida. —_ Se levantó y busco en la vitrina alcohol y un poco de algodón de un frasco, regreso a su pocision anterior y se encargo de limpiar la herida para finalmente cerrarla con su ninjutsu.

— ¿ _Terminamos_? — La mujer asintio mientras colocaba las cosas en su lugar.

— _Tsuki sube a la cama, y pasame el estudio que te pedi_

La castaña se levantó y le entregó un sobre con el símbolo del hospital, la mayor saco la información y procedió a leerla en silencio— _Asi que sigue inestable, por lo que veo en un par de semanas podrás volver a moldear chakra, aunque, ya deberías tener una mayor mejora y aqui dice que tu sistema esta mas alterado y tienes un punto bloqueado ¿utilizaste algún jutsu? —_ negó, no dijo nada y simplemente movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, pero los ojos de Tsunade no se despegaron de ella, entecerrandolos — _si no quieres decir la verdad no podre ayudarte Tsuki, puedes decirme sabes que no le dire a Kakashi si es lo que te preocupa._

 _— Intente un jutsu de transformación_

La mujer abrio los ojos impresionada, hubiera esperado que lo que sea que haya hecho fuese tan simple como volver mas filosos unos kunai, pero un jutsu de transformación era algo casi imposible de hacer en la situación en la que la ojicafe estaba, en verdad tenía una gran capacidad o era idiota. — _Tsuki_ — elevo la voz pero aun asi el tono preocupado seguia presente — ¿ _como se te ocurre_? _pudiste haber dañado tu sistema aun mas, eso explica por que tienes estos resultados y sabes que si sufre un daño igual al anterior nunca volverás a hacer ni un jutsu e incluso puedes morir y no importara lo que haga, esta vez no tendrá remedio. —_ La sujeto de los hombros y la sacudió levemente pero aun asi la chica permaneció alejada de los ojos de la otra.

— _Perdon_ — la mujer solamente negó y se acerco al cajon de su escritorio abriéndolo y cerrándolo con una fuerza mayor a la necesaria.

— _Tsuki, lo siento pero si tu no te cuidas no hay de otra —_ se acerco hasta ella y le tendió unos extraños guantes negros con una tira metálica rodeando el borde _— Dai_ — sus ojos buscaron los del nombrado _— que no se los quite, lo deberá traer puesto por dos semanas como minimo._ — El chico solo asintio y observo como la Hatake miraba de forma extraña los guantes, los presentes en la habitación sabian lo que esos guantes simbolizaban para Tsuki, eran su debilidad, sus errores y eso hizo sentir mal a la rubia, pensar que volvería a ver esos ojos tristes.

~•~

Estaban a unas calles del hospital, la Hatake miraba fijamente sus manos con los guantes, aquellos guantes que impedían que usase su chakra y en el caso de que lo use o que se descontrole, sufriría una descarga eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte para aturdirla, los odiaba, había jurado que jamás los volvería a usar y ahi estaba, usandolos.

— _Solo serán un par de semanas, mira el lado bueno es mucho menos que la otra vez. —_ No recibió respuesta, tampoco es como que la esperara pero necesitaba aliviar los conflictos que Tsuki se empezaba a crear en su cabeza, por que sabia no lo diria, pero todo eso le afectaba, por mas que para muchos fuese ridículo para ellos no lo era, sabian que significaban para ella, para ellos.

Miro de reojo a Dai y choco con los ojos de este, volvio su vista al frente y decidió cambiar el tema de atención y darlo por olvidado — ¿ _Que paso?, no quieran mentir, saben que me dare cuenta._

 _— Yo tampoco se mucho, Kawaki nos debes una explicación, no creas que por que no has hablado ya se me ha olvidado._

— _Se los dire, pero mejor vamos a un lugar menos… público_.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado frente a un parque donde tres niños jugaban alegremente hasta que otros mas llegaron y empezaron a molestarlos, ignorando ello y lo familiar que les era la situación siguieron su camino.


	19. Atrás

**Capítulo XIX**

 **Atrás**

El cielo se nublaba cada vez mas, era evidente que una tormenta se aproximaba pero estaba seguro de que si mantenía el paso pronto se alejaría de la inminente lluvia.

Se detuvo, miro por todas direcciones pero no encontró aquello que lo alerto, pensó en seguir su camino pero retrocedió, una extraña estaca de hielo paso rozandole el abdomen con la velocidad suficiente para perforar cualquier superficie, como estaba seguro le hubiera sucedido de no moverse, giro a la dirección de donde provino aquel ataque y de donde salieron varios mas hacia su persona.

\- _Doton:Doryūheki_ \- un extenso muro de tierra se formó frente a él, trato de mantenerlo lo mas sólido posible, pero varios picos lograron atravesar la tierra quedando incrustados y con la punta sobresaliendo, dirigió su vista al cielo y por sobre su cabeza pasaron mas y mas, miro con temor el muro que creo, a ese paso se rompería y sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver como una parte se iba agrietando. " _Hielo, un elemento perdido de un clan muerto, imposible ser usado en estos dias"_

Los ataques se detuvieron y todo sucedió de manera rápida, una mancha blanca paso junto a él y antes de darse cuenta lo que dedujo ser una espada, lo golpeo en la espalda causando que se estrellase contra su propio muro, rompiéndolo y terminando varios metros alejado del camino de grava que anteriormente siguiese.

Se levantó y quito el hilo de sangre que salia de su boca, miro a su agresor y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, no era natural, parecía sacado de la mas antigua leyenda, casi podía afirmalo. - ¿ _Todos los humanos son asi?, eres fuerte no cualquiera soportaría ese golpe, si todos los de tu especie son igual, a Momoshiki le encantara. -_ La voz fría y sin sentimiento alguno hizo que Kawaki se pusiese alerta y mirase con mayor impresión a aquel sujeto, era alto y su piel blanca como los huesos, unas cosas extrañas salian de detrás de su cabeza hasta llegar al centro de su frente, lo único con lo que podía compararlo era con unos cuernos, pero estaba seguro que no era eso, su ropa totalmente pulcra parecida a la de la gente adinerada pero de un color blanco un tono mas opaca que la distinguía de su piel. Miro su rostro, tosco, y cayo en cuenta de la retorcida sonrisa que tenia que lo puso con los pelos de punta.

Vio como corría hacia el con una larga vara como arma de un color negro, desenfundó su propia espada, regalo del Señor Feudal por su mision, y bloqueo el ataque pero esta se agrietó y rompio, en esos escasos segundos en que el asombro se colo por sus ojos observo con mayor detalle a su oponente, estaba mal herido, manchones de sangre se extendían por casi toda su ropa, noto que su brazo estaba roto al igual que una de sus costillas sobresalía por su piel, estaba mas muerto que vivo y eso le quedó mas que claro al escuchar su pesada respiración, supuso que alguno de sus pulmones se había dañado.

Una patada en su rostro, la potencia con que la lanzo logro que uno que otro diente saliese, lo estaba humillando y decidió que tenia que dar todo contra aquel desconocido. Serpiente, Carnero, Mono, Jabalí, Caballo, Tigre, cada palabra acompañada de una pose diferente- _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_

El fuego se extendió por todo el lugar cubriendo por completo hasta la mas mínima presencia de aquel hombre y poniendo una distancia mas marcada entre ambos, aprovechó esos momentos y analizó su situacion: solo en un camino rara vez transitado, un sujeto desconocido con demasiada fuerza aun cuando esta herido y que usa un kekegenkaki perdido, un arma extraña lo suficientemente dura para romper una espada sin problemas, el pueblo mas cercano esta a dos dias y Konoha está a seis. Rio para sus adentros al ver su situación, se preguntaba que pasaría si muriese, ¿acaso la aldea mandaría a alguien a buscarle? No, claro que no, evidentemente Dai y Tsuki lo buscarían pero Konoha no los dejaria. Alejo esos pensamientos y se enfoco en su situación.

No tenia nada que perder, si ese iba a ser su último enfrentamiento daría todo de si.

Aquel sujeto no pensaba exactamente igual, si, pelearía con todo lo que aun podía usar pero viviría, eso quería pensar, tomaría hasta la última energia de aquel joven y se regeneraria cada herida.

 _"Peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, en su estado no podrá mantener el ritmo, sin embargo esa fuerza..."_ Se acercó corriendo con toda la velocidad que tenia, a un par de pasos de él dio un salto y golpeo su rostro con el pie haciéndolo retroceder, no mucho, era como si aquel sujeto estuviese fijo en el suelo.

Sonrio con altanería, fue un buen golpe, pero no lo suficiente para darle un mayor daño que unos rapones, saco aquella barra y se propuso dar golpes solidos pero que eran evitados con gracia por Kawaki. Cambio su pocision ofensiva a una defensiva, aquel chico ya le había agarrado el ritmo y soltaba golpes aqui y allá, donde sea que haya un punto ciego, en verdad se estaba poniendo divertido.

~•~

Ya había pasado cerca de dos horas, su cuerpo estaba todavía mas deshecho que cuando todo eso inicio pero podía decir que el de su rival estaba igual o peor, en verdad aquel joven era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba y se sintió mal, en algún punto de aquella pelea vio en sus ojos oscuros una mezcla de sentimientos, eran unos ojos tan transparentes que si se prestaba la debida atencion era posible notar los pensamientos y eso aclaro varias cosas en su cabeza, durante mucho rato pensó que lo que quería ese niño era morir, pero mas que eso era como si estuviera bien hacerlo siempre y cuando fuese de esa forma, pelando y llevándoselo consigo. Miro sus manos, ya había dado todo y pronto su larga vida llegaría al tope, instintivamente sus ojos llegaron al frente aquel niño había usado su última gota de energia y en su estado no duraría mas de unas horas, ni siquiera le era util para recuperarse, y aunque asi fuera ya no tenia fuerzas para hacer aquella transferencia de energia. Decidió darle fin a eso, su muerte estaba ahi pero aun podía evitar la de aquel joven, ya nada lo ataba a su destino, en esos últimos segundos o minutos se desharía de su carga y haria por primera vez aquello que tanto añoro, seguir su propia voluntad.

El aire se detuvo, miro detenidamente su alrededor, las pocas hormigas que habían a sus pies estaban quietas, como si fuesen estatuas, miro desesperado al hombre a varios metros de él, eso tenia que ser obra suya. - _Mi nombre es Otsusuki Urashiki, descendiente de la segunda rama del clan y servidor de Otsusuki Kinshiki, mi misión era buscar a la princesa Kaguya hija de mi señor y heredera a todo. ¿Tu eres?_ _"¿Que demonios?¿Que esta pasando?, ¿Otsusuki?, ¿Kaguya?"_ El último nombre resonó en su cabeza, si, ya recordaba, en alguna de sus misiones de investigación encontraron Dai, Tsuki y él varios expedientes de clanes perdidos, durante meses Tsuki intento buscar mas información, que esos clanes no fuesen olvidados, pero no logro mucho. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus memorias hasta que la fría voz hizo eco ahi, ¿eco?¿era eso posible?, realmente no lo sabía y no le importaba mucho solo quería saber que pasaba. - _Senju Kawaki_ \- se congelo, sus pensamientos volaron y solo dejaron un espacio en blanco, no entendía como sabia su nombre, en realidad no entendía nada - _esta es una de mis habilidades, detener el tiempo, no esperaba que al hacerlo no te vieses afectado,me pregunto por que, pensaba simplemente salvar tu pobre vida y desaparecer pero veo que eres...especial_. - Se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia él, estaba quieto pero no por que no pudiese moverse, simplemente estaba demasiado confuso como para atinar a hacer algo, en esa situación un movimiento podía ser igual de correcto como la muerte- _tienes un corazon hermoso, brillante, pero se esta pudriendo, lo he visto, un sueño hermoso el que tienes pero ¿de verdad podrás cumplirlo? -_ No no podía, no tenia el poder necesario para lograrlo y eso lo sabía bien, aunque la duda quedo ahi, ¿como el sabia acerca de eso? _\- si, tienes razón pero yo puedo ayudarte -_ se acerco mas a él y se detuvo mirando fijamente sus ojos - _pero aun si lo hago ya estas condenado, veo tu futuro, es triste, muy triste y lo que te llevará a el -_ su voz sonaba lejana, dolorosa como si todo ello le causara una profunda tristeza - _Unos ojos azules serán tu perdición, tu final... si, lo veo, son tan puros, tienen aquello que lo hombres llaman amabilidad, y eso es lo que tanto has buscado ¿no es asi?. Te lo digo ahora, vienen, no son como yo, son peores y la estan buscando, terminaran esta mision y tu te aliaras a ellos, lo veo claramente, seras tu quien va a destruir este mundo, es triste, pero por eso te lo digo, para que cambies lo que viene, no se mucho del destino, pero he escuchado que dicen que es inevitable, no creas en eso, trata de cambiarlo y ese sueño, tan hermoso como es, trata de cumplirlo, Kawaki ¿aceptas mi ayuda_?

Observo aquello ojos blancos, transparentes de emociones, no mentia.- ¿ _Como...como puedes ayudarme? –_ trataba de engañarse para parecer seguro, confiado de sus palabras pero sentia miedo de escuchar, miedo de saber lo que esas palabras habían significado.

\- _Te dare un poder nunca antes visto, en mi clan todos nacemos con una marca, que cultivamos y nos aseguramos de proteger, yo te dare la mia, mi propia fuerza pero, no te aseguró que puedas usarla en todo su esplendor, incluso yo nunca pude, aunque...creo que lo lograrás. ¿Aceptas?_

Silencio, nada, durante esos momentos se permitió observar su alrededor, era sin duda un hermoso planeta, rebosante de vida, algo que su propio lugar de origen no poseía. El cielo estaba de un color grisaceo que impedía el paso del sol pero de cierta forma combinaba con el polvo y tierra levantada durante aquel encuentro.

\- _Acepto pero antes quiero saber ¿quienes vendrán?¿Por que me ayudas? - Se acercaba poco a poco mirando fijamente los ojos del contrario._ _\- Llevamos viajando milenios por el universo, y ellos igual, pertenecen a mi mismo clan, mi líder y sus súbditos. Ya estan cerca, un par de años, no te puedo decir exactamente, y en cuanto a lo otro, destruir mundos siempre fue mi mision, pero eso no es lo que quería, toda mi vida se baso en callar y obedecer, quiero hacer algo que quiero, si muero, que sea como yo lo elegi, haciendo algo que yo decidi._

Sonrio de lado, que curioso era todo - _Asi que somos iguales. -_ aquello causó una pequeña sonrisa al Otsusuki, si, eran iguales, lo había visto.

Extendió su brazo y una esfera blanca salió y se enterró en su palma, cuando eso paso Urashiki empezo a desaparecer, el aire poco a poco empezaba a soplar, todo volvía a su flujo. - _Aaa...que interesante son los humanos...-_ con ello todo regreso a su estado, no había un cuerpo solo aquella arma que aquel había usado, la tomo, era pesada y sumamente dura. Miro su mano, un punto blanco se había formado y tenia un extraño resplandor, instintivamente sus ojos viajaron a el cielo y lo que lo rodeaba, había varios cráteres y cenizas esparcidas por el suelo, no sabía que había pasado, su cuerpo tenia curadas alguna que otra herida y su chakra estaba completo, sin embargo tenía varias costillas rotas y su pierna estaba igual, avanzo hasta llegar al camino pero no pudo seguir, colapso mientras unas suaves gotas empezaban a estrellarse contra su cuerpo.

~•~

Una sensación cálida lo rodeaba y lo hacia querer dormir un rato más, abrio sus ojos, ¿donde estaba? busco con la mirada y escaneo aquel lugar, era una cueva de eso seguro, había una fogata a su lado y un cobertor verde cubría todo su cuerpo, estaba desnudo. - _Ya despertaste -_ una voz rasposa y cansada sono detrás, era una anciana menuda y de baja estatura, traía una canasta y se apoyaba de su bastón para llegar a él. Intento hablar pero la voz no salia

\- _Estuviste quince días inconsciente, es normal que no puedas hablar por unos minutos -_ se acerco hasta él y le tendió un sándwich con su temblorosa y arrugada mano, lo tomo y le agradeció con la mirada causándole un sonrisa de ternura a la señora - _Estabas muy herido, de milagro te salvaste, pense en llevarte a alguna aldea pero no pude -_ los ojos grises de la mujer se entristecieron, probablemente lo intentase llevar pero el peso no la dejo - _no se mucho de ninjutsu medico asi que solo te cure unas heridas y te aplique remedios caseros._ \- Le extendió una botella con agua para ayudarle a pasar los alimentos.

\- _Gracias por la comida -_ su voz estaba afónica, bebió mas agua tratando de quitar esa sensación de sequedad junto al pequeño nudo que sentia.

\- _Jaja, no seas asi muchacho solo fue un sándwich y tampoco es como si estuviese delicioso - "_ ** _tal vez, pero se sentia el cuidado con el que lo preparo, como una madre_** " - _Por lo que vi eres un ninja de Konoha, si no es problema ¿que te paso_?

\- _Unos bandidos que intentaron asaltarme, ya sabe, ninjas renegados_ \- la mujer asintio varias veces con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho - _Le agradezco su ayuda ¿como podria pagarle?_

\- _No no no, lo hice sin esperar nada realmente te veias mal, no tienes que darme nada -_ ante ello Kawaki sonrio un poco, la amabilidad de esa señora en verdad era algo que no se encontraba siempre, " _¿amabilidad?"_ destapo su brazo derecho al verse incapaz de moverlo, estaba totalmente vendado y no podía ver la marca, su torso estaba igual y como balde de agua fría cayó en cuenta de sus heridas. _\- Aunque -_ si, sabia que tanta amabilidad no podía ser dada asi porque si- _necesito ir al siguiente poblado y como dijiste hay muchos bandidos, agradecería que me escoltases._

No dijo nada y solamente dio un movimiento afirmativo, su rostro seguia hinchado y coloco su palma sobre de el, dejo que la sensación de alivio lo invadiera, no era un experto pero conocía lo mas necesario del ninjutsu médico. - _Ooo, asi que sabes eso, conoci a una muchacha que lo sabía hacer, también era de Konoha, era esa famosa doctora, ¿como se llamabaaaa?_ – sus manos estaban debajo de su mentón sosteniéndolo mientras excavaba en lo profundo de sus recuerdos – ¡ _Sakura!, si ella curo a mi nieto, la gente de esa aldea es muy amable._ _\- Sobre todo ella -_ murmuró consciente de que la anciana no escucharía nada. - ¿ _partimos ahora?_ _\- Por mi bien, pero tus heridas no han sanado_ _\- No se preocupe, con las precauciones suficientes no pasara nada_ \- le sonrio, aunque sabía que al minimo movimiento el sangrado volvería no le importaba, solo quería alejarse de esa señora y ya él buscaría que hacer con sus heridas.

Llevaban casi cuatro horas caminando y sentia un terrible dolor en sus costillas que trataba de disimular, justo en ese momento una carreta paso, aún recordaba como la anciana había detenido a los señores y les pidió si podían llevarla al poblado mas cercano, él se negó a acompañarlos aunque en realidad la anciana no le había preguntado nada.

Ahi estaba, viendo como esa carreta se perdia en el camino, no habían insistido y apenas dijo que no ya habían empezado el recorrido, la anciana le dijo gracias y se fue, se detuvo para apreciar el cielo, era de noche y tenia que buscar un lugar donde dormir y curar sus heridas.

Camino entre el campo hasta encontrar una cueva, se adentro y no le sorprendió sentir la humedad. Tiro su mochila al piso y saco una muda de ropa, la que traia puesta tenia manchones de sangre demasiado evidentes como para simplemente ocultarlos. Saco lo único que tenia de ropa, un pantalón ninja, una camiseta de malla y un saco sin mangas de color negro. Recostó su espalda contra las paredes rocosas y empezo a tratar de curar su brazo roto, la anciana le había puesto unas vendas demasiado apretadas para que no lo moviese, pero no servían de nada, junto a ello el dolor entraba en lo inaguantable.

Cuando termino de intentar reparar su brazo busco entre sus cosas algo que le ayudase a mantenerlo recto, no encontró nada mas que su banda ninja y decidió que era mejor usar eso a nada. Con las vendas aseguro la parte metálica a su antebrazo y pese a que aun le dolia todo el cuerpo se tiro sobre el frío piso y cerro los ojos con una sonrisa, aquel sueño de verdad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.


	20. Reacciones

.

 **Capítulo XX**

 **Reacciones**

.

Con cada cosa que decia sus compañeros ponían un nuevo gesto, le divertía ver sus caras enojadas, sorprendidas y preocupadas, todo un deleite, pero no lo diria en voz alta.

Cuando terminó el silencio se extendió por aquella bodega, un silencio de tumba, se quedo mirandolos pero esquivo los ojos chocolate de su compañera que intentaban buscar cualquier cosa en sus ojos, algo que le indicase que decia la verdad, y es que la decia pero no completa, omitió algunos detalles y si mantenía el contacto visual sabia que no tardaría en darse cuenta de ello.

\- El hokage ¿que te dijo, sabe algo de Kaguya?- Tsuki era quien hablaba y el simplemente miraba de ella a Dai, este último mas callado de lo usual analizando todo lo dicho por Kawaki.

\- Nada, dijo que iba a investigar, en cuanto a lo de Kaguya, es un clan extinto pero no me convence esa respuesta, hay algo mas, sobre todo por lo nervioso que estaban sus ojos, Tsuki, ¿sabes algo?

\- Kaguya es el nombre de un clan salvaje pero tambien es el de una vieja leyenda. - Dai por fin parecía volver en si y prestaba mayor atención a lo que su compañera decía - Según la leyenda, Kaguya venía de la luna y cayó a la tierra, donde fue acogida por una pareja y quienes la criaron. Todos quedaron cautivados por su belleza y trataron de convertirse en su esposo, para ello Kaguya los mando a buscar objetos míticos: el cáliz de buda, una rama hecha de plata y oro, la túnica hecha con el pelo de la rata de fuego, una joya que tenia un dragón y una concha de gran belleza. Sin embargo ninguno consiguió lo que pedía y ella rechazo a todo el que viniese, el emperador al enterarse de ello quiso conocerla pero al hacerlo se enamoro, pero tambien fue rechazado. Un dia Kaguya le informó a sus padres su origen y que pronto vendrían por ella para regresar a la luna, sus padres corrieron a contarle al emperador quien envió varias tropas a cuidar la casa, sin embargo eso no sirvió de nada y Kaguya se fue. Sin embargo Kaguya estaba enojada por no poder estar en la tierra y decidió convertirla en un lugar igual a la luna donde no existe el tiempo y solo hay oscuridad. Para evitar ello el emperador y los monjes decidieron encerrarla en un espejo con los objetos que habia pedido a sus pretendientes como las llaves. - guardo silencio un momento mirando de Kawaki a Dai, ninguno dijo nada y solo miraban el suelo - Kawaki, esta historia comparte algunos detalles con lo que aquel sujeto te dijo, y te dire algo, las leyendas se basan en cosas que en verdad pasaron pero se le agregan toques místicos, sin embargo eso no quita que hay algo de verdad.

\- Si, tienes razón ¿de cuando es esta leyenda? - Dai tenia su mano bajo su mentón y no paraba de darle vueltas a aquella historia.

\- Una de las primeras que existieron, siglos de antigüedad, es simplemente incalculable. - Se levantó del suelo y se acerco a la pequeña cocina donde previamente habían dejado algunas bebidas.

\- Kaguya hime

\- Es otro de los nombres que recibe ¿por que lo dices?- bajo la lata de sus labios y enfoco su vista en lo que quedaba de contenido, jugueteando con la lata.

\- Aquel ser dijo que era hija de su líder, lo cual la hace una princesa ¿no? - sonrio levemente ante su deducción, esas cosas se le daban bien.

\- Técnicamente, aparte al igual que en la leyenda viene de otro lugar fuera de este mundo, pero es arriesgado no hay forma de saber si todo lo que dijo es verdad. - guardo silencio unos momentos esperando a que dijesen algo, sin obtener mas que silencio - Podemos investigar, empezando por ese clan, con lo salvajes y barbaricos que eran dudo que tomasen ese nombre por una leyenda. Para ellos tenia un significado y las coincidencias no existen.

\- Era un clan de kirigakure y fue eliminado por la misma aldea cuando intentaron invadirla, tenían un kekkei genkai que permitía que controlasen sus huesos y usarlos como armas, algunos de ellos decian descender de un dios. Eso es lo que decia aquel libro, pero seria mejor verificarlo. - Se acerco a pasos lentos hasta su lugar anterior bajo la mirada de los demas presentes en la habitación.

\- ¿Por que te aprendiste eso?

\- Nunca se sabe cuando lo puedas usar, Dai-chan, ahora si me acompañan a casa, podemos buscar mas información.

~•~

\- Tadaima - alzó una de sus cejas al no tener respuesta alguna, dejo a sus compañeros atras quitándose los zapatos y atravesó el pasillo hasta vislumbrar algo por el ventanal y regresar unos pasos atras para ver mejor. - ¿Papá?- El dueño de una mata de pelo plateado volteo con una gran sonrisa sentado en el patio - ¡Papá!, ¿cuando...cuando trajiste a esos perros? No, mas bien ¿de donde los sacaste? - Se acercó con pasos firmes y abrio el ventanal causando que se escuchase un fuerte choque.

\- Nooo - los cachorros salieron corriendo al ver a la Hatake, quien observaba con el entrecejo fruncido a su padre. - Los espantas si pones esa cara. Ya te lo he dicho te harás vieja a este paso

\- Tiene razon Kakashi-sama, a este paso con suerte y consigue pretendiente con ese humor que se carga dudo que alguien la aguante en santo matrimonio. - detrás de ella el Hyūga asomaba su cabeza detrás de su hombro derecho.

\- O vamos es obvio que si se casara - los tres pares de ojos miraban al semirubio, Tsuki sonreía levemente sabia que Kawaki la apoyaría - otra cosa es que se divorciarían al mes.

\- Ya, basta - les dedicó una fría mirada que impidió que soltarán palabra alguna - Estaremos en mi habitación por si nos necesitas - dio media vuelta seguida de los otros dos que agradecían al sexto hokage por su hospitalidad - y papá, devuelve esos cachorros.

~•~

\- Mamá ¿y papá? - El girasol de la familia Uzumaki miraba a su madre en espera de que resolviese su duda, su hermano tenia unas horas de llegar y se disculpo subiendo a su habitación argumentando estar demasiado cansado, pero no alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta de su hermana, o eso supuso y decidió mejor preguntarle a su madre al ver que su papá no llegaba.

\- Tuvo que ir a la oficina a ver unas cosas, ya sabes, cosas del trabajo - la mujer de cabellera negra le dio una sonrisa a su hija y siguió haciendo lo suyo. - ¿podrias decirle a tu hermano que ya esta la cena?

\- Si mamá

Con pasos infantiles la pequeña se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano, brincando los escalones y estando una que otra vez a nada de caer. Recorrio el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que dividía el cuarto de su hermano con el resto de la casa. - oniichan

El familiar sonido femenino lo obligó a abrir los ojos, realmente no quería levantarse de su comoda cama pero prefirió hacerlo, quien sabe como reaccionaria su pequeña hermana si no hacia caso a sus cada vez mas insistentes llamados. - ¿Necesitas algo Hima?

\- La cena esta lista. - como vino la menor tuvo la intención de irse pero la voz del Uzumaki la detuvo.

\- ¿Ya llego papá? - La niña negó y se fue, eso solo angustio un poco a Boruto, ya habían pasado unas dos horas de todo eso y su padre no llegaba, aquello le confirmaba que sea lo que haya pasado era serio.

\- Ahora ¿que demonios paso?

Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, frente a frente mientras Tsuki buscaba el dichoso libro con la información que necesitaban.

\- ¿De que hablas? - claramente sabia a que se refería Kawaki, solo quería molestarle un poco.

\- Nada serio - la voz de la castaña sono detrás del Hyūga, buscando entre la estantería y mirandoles de reojo.

\- ¿Encerio? Si él - señaló acusatoriamente al ojiverde frente a él - te dejó usar algo que sabe te puede dejar muerta, significa que tuvo motivos, eso o hiciste como siempre lo que querias y lo ignoraste, sea como sea, un motivo hubo.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, que a su parecer fueron eternos, ónix contra chocolate. Al final cedió, y se acerco hasta Dai, quedando ambos frente al Senju. Contaron todo, ya no tenia caso guardarlo ya sabian lo que querían y de cualquier forma estaban consientes de que Kawaki no se enojaria.

Conforme mas escuchaba el sentimiento de culpa se colocaba en su pecho, ¿como se le ocurrió no confiar en ellos desde el inicio, en su familia?, pareciera que Tsuki se dio cuenta de lo que sentia y simplemente le sonrio, no era falsa, irónica o triste, era simplemente una sonrisa y eso lo calmo. - Lo siento, debi ser honesto pero... mierda - se revolvió el cabello bruscamente - si ni siquiera yo sabía que pasaba, solo, no quería involucrarlos.

\- Encerio tu y Dai son iguales, se preocupan demasiado por nada

\- No es como si tu tampoco lo hicieras. De hecho, creo que tu eres la que mas se preocupa, nadie aprende herbolaria asi por que si, o termina lastimada por salvar a otros. - El color carmín se colo por sus mejillas, era una fina capa pero notoria si te acercabas.

\- Callate Kawaki, cuando se lo proponen son bastante molestos - estampó un libro de tapa cafe en la mesa, tenia unos kanjis escritos es tiras doradas y estaba desgastado

\- "Extrañezas de la genética"

Tomo el libro y empezó a leer el índice, buscando hasta finalmente dar con lo que quería

Página 78: Clan Kaguya. Poseedores del Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku, podían controlar sus huesos a voluntad creando armas en base a un taijutsu único. Su kekkei genkai era incluso raro entre los mismos miembros y pocos lograban despertarlo. Gracias a su carácter salvaje terminaron extintos y erradicados por otros clanes al enfrentarse entre ellos, pero fue debido a ese carácter que tuvieron su maximo esplendor durante la guerra entre clanes. Poco mas se sabe de ellos y junto a su kekkei genkai han sido enterrados en el olvido.

\- Es todo, lo demas es información del kekkei genkai, ¿no tienes algo con mas información?- sus verdes ojos la observaron de reojo, cuestionandole y con un poco de exigencia que le respondiese.

\- ¿Me ves cara de biblioteca? - Se quedó con la vista fija en Dai, para finalmente resignarse y sacar un poco de aire de sus pulmones - tengo los expedientes, solo - levanto su cuerpo del suelo y se estiro un poco - los buscare. ¿Kawaki? - sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación, su compañero, su amigo estaba quieto, sus ojos no mostraban brillo alguno y su vista estaba clavada en el pulcro piso.

Sus pies rodearon la mesa, se detuvo junto a él, unos centímetros los separaban, bajo hasta su altura y chasqueo los dedos frente a su cara. No reaccionó, y en su lugar cayo como peso muerto contra la mesa, sus ojos viajaron curiosos a la mano del Senju que había adquirido un color verdoso que se hacia mas intenso conforme subía y se detenía en el antebrazo. - Dai hay que ir al hospital.

\- ¿Que le pasa?

\- No lo se Dai, no lo se. ¡PAPÁ! - sintió un pequeño desgarre en su garganta, gritaba desesperada aunque lo disimulaba y de la misma forma el Hatake apareció dando un fuerte portazo. Los miro detenidamente y no tardo en acercarse.

\- ¿Qué paso? - rodeo con su brazo a Kawaki por las costillas y coloco el brazo del mismo alrededor de su cuello, cuando termino miro al Hyūga y a su hija en busca de respuestas

\- No sabemos que pasa, estábamos hablando y de pronto se desmayo - Dai narraba todo con calma, sabia que lo último que necesitaban era la desesperación rondando por ahi.

~•~

Uchiha Sarada y Uchiha Sasuke iban directo a visitar a la doctora Uchiha Sakura, quien a su vez era la madre de la primera y la esposa del segundo. Como cualquier Uchiha ninguno de los dos solto palabra durante el trayecto, cosa que extraño a Sasuke quien estaba acostumbrado a que su hija le dirigiese alguna que otra pregunta, que si bien era cierto que no siempre se diganaba a contesta, disfrutaba tener algo que hiciese mas ameno el ambiente.

Por su parte Sarada se encontraba indecisa y debatiendo arduamente con su yo interior: ir temprano mañana, con la esperanza de poder entrenar con la Hatake o, quedarse mas tiempo dormida e incluso intentar que su padre le ayudase por una vez en su vida. Desde su punto de vista su última opción era la mas improbable en comparación a la primera, y aunque no lograse entrenar con la chica de cabellera castaña no perdería nada solo por ir, incluso si no estaba ya podria ella entrenar por su cuenta.

\- Hmp

Según su madre el largo, tiempo y tono con el que diga sus monosílabos significan diversas cosas, por lo que noto al ver como se escucho mas alto de lo normal sobre todo la pausa que hizo entre la "H" y el "mp" le indicaron que trataba de llamar su atención.

Lo ignoro y siguio con sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto Sasuke no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, estaba seguro que lo había escuchado y entendido, ¿acaso se debia a que ya estaba entrando en esa etapa rebelde? Dio varios asentimientos contentándose solo, claro que debia ser eso.

\- ¿Sucede algo Sarada?

\- Nada ¿por que la pregunta papá?

\- Por nada

Otro silencio, que persiste hasta llegar a la recepción del hospital donde Sarada se adelanta a su padre y pregunta rápidamente por el paradero de la ex-Haruno. - Disculpe la doctora Sakura - La mujer parece ignorarla y repite la misma pregunta hasta que la enfermera le brinda su atencion con una clara mueca de fastidio.

\- Esta en la morgue y no puede atender a nadie, ¿quien la busca? - sus amarillentos ojos viajan hasta la figura detrás de la menor quedando embobada viendolo.

\- Su esposo e hija - el tono seco y frío con el que el Uchiha hablo causo un respingo en la mujer quien avergonzada bajo su rostro al toparse con los ojos ónix de Sasuke.

\- Pu-pueden esperar en su oficina

Sin decir nada mas ambos pelinegros dieron paso al ascensor dejando tras de si a una ruborizada recepcionista.

~•~

\- ¿Ya tienen los resultados?

\- No se encuentra en la base de datos - un joven enfermero leia la información para la pelirosa.

\- Bien, pasame la carpeta

El joven tomo la gran cantidad de papeles que contenían toda la información referente a los animales que inspeccionaban y se la paso con cuido a la doctora que limpiaba sus manos.

La doctora salio de la sala sin esperar a su ayudante, necesitaba analizar todos los datos y llevarlos con Naruto lo mas rapido posible, no sabia cual era la urgencia de su rubio amigo pero conociéndolo seguro era algo serio.

Sus pasos hacían eco en el pasillo, necesitaba subir hasta el tercer piso para llegar a su oficina y llamar a su esposo para informarle que probablemente no llegaría a casa, por el camino leia una y otra vez los análisis, las muestras no coincidían con nada que antes se haya presentado al menos en Konoha.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de su oficina y las puertas del elevador habían cerrado minutos atras. Se adentro al lugar y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa de ver a su familia dentro, esperándola. Les sonrio cálidamente y sr acerco para darles un abrazo mas apretado de lo necesario.

\- ¿Que hacen aqui? - rodeo el escritorio y se sento en la silla ejecutiva justo frente a sus amores.

\- Papá dijo que quería invitarnos a cenar - el Uchiha mayor solto un monosílabo para afirmar lo dicho por su hija y se acerco de a poco a la salida.

\- Oo, me encantaría - eso causo una pequeña sonrisa a Sasuke quien con mas rapidez se acerco a la puerta, pero lo siguiente lo detuvo y lo hizo borrar la mueca de felicidad - pero tengo trabajo, Naruto me encargo unas cosas y parecía bastante urgente, asi que perdon - solto una risilla con los ojos cerrados mientras se rascaba la mejilla. - aunque...me vendría salir un rato.

La pequeña familia salio con una pequeña felicidad, en unos mas evidente que en otros, la joven doctora cerro su oficina y justo cuando se dirigía con su esposo e hija que la esperaban en el elevador, su maestra paso corriendo junto a ella deteniéndose un par de pasos delante. - Sakura, que bueno que te veo, ven necesitp tu ayuda - la pelirosa simplemente asintio y corrio siguiendo a Tsunade no sin antes disculparse con su familia.

Sarada sintió la curiosidad picarle y pudo notar que su padre estaba igual no entendía por que estaba asi pero se aprovecharía de eso - ¿La seguimos?

~•~

\- ¿Cual es la situación? - Lo primero que hace al llegar a la sala es acorralar a una de las enfermeras, por el contrario la mujer de cabellera rubia se acerco a la camilla donde estaba el paciente.

Examinaba el cuerpo pero no encontraba ninguna anomalia en el cuerpo, revisa papeles y manda a hacer estudios pero ninguno le permite saber que es lo que sucede, mientras tanto el color verdoso en la mano de Kawaki va subiendo lentamente.

— Tal vez sea la red de chakra — la profunda voz de Tsunade se escucha detrás de la Haruno mientras deja unos papeles de lado. Cuando la última palabra sale de su boca el cuerpo se Kawaki empieza a convulsionar causando que la desesperacion inunde el ambiente. — Necesitamos revisar la red de chakra urgentemente — su voz salia nerviosa y miraba desesperada buscando algo, cuando por fin pareció dar con lo que quería hablo fuerte y claro— Dai ven aqui.

— No — la doctora Sakura interpuso su brazo en el camino de Dai a pesar de que este estaba varios metros lejos — no tenemos autorización del clan Hyūga

— Eso es lo de menos Sakura, es urgente — Tsunade se encargaba de controlar los ataques del pelinegro pero cada vez se notaba mas desesperada al no entender casi nada de lo que sucedía. — DAI

— ¡Basta! — aporreo su pie contra el suelo de la habitación agrietandolo y parando todo movimiento de las enfermeras — Lin ve al clan Hyūga y solicita que te envíen a alguno de sus miembros. ¡Rápido!

La mujer salió corriendo dejando tras de si a dos mujeres con la fuerza suficiente para destruir ese hospital soltar palabrotas una en contra de la otra.


	21. Espiar

**Capítulo XX**

 **Espiar**

Sarada observo como una enfermera salia disparada de la habitación, no sabía que había pasado perdió el hilo de la conversación hacia unos minutos ¿trato? No entendía de que hablaban, lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que la mujer se fuera era a su madre dándole alguna orden.

Su padre estaba sentado en las sillas del pasillo con los ojos cerrados no muy interesado en lo que pasaba dentro, casi creía que estaba durmiendo pero descartó esa idea al ver como se levantaba - _Espera a tu madre ire por algo de cafe_

Sin mas que decir el mayor se retiro dejando a Sarada detrás escuchando atentamente lo que sucedía dentro, intentando retomar el hilo de la conversación.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y casi al mismo tiempo el Hyūga salia con los puños apretados tratando de aparentar serenidad, caminaba rapido y se dirigía hacia el ascensor, unos segundos despues una cabellera castaña paso frente a sus ojos de forma rápida. Tsuki tomo la mano de Dai y detuvo con ello los pasos apresurados de ambos. - _¿Donde vas?_

Se giro a verla con un rostro carente de expresiones, por el contrario sus ojos soltaban frialdad hacia aquella chica, le resultaba curioso que ninguno haya reparado en su presencia. - _A casa._

Vio como el intento separar su muñeca del apretón que le daba la Hatake pero esta simplemente afuerzo el agarre.

Se miraron fijamente largos segundos, silencio en todo el pasillo, incluso la habitación con los médicos estaba igual.

\- _Kawaki aun no esta bien, ni siquiera sabemos que tiene._

 _\- Voy a casa, y deberías hacer lo mismo, mañana tienes entrenamiento._ \- ignoro lo dicho por su compañera haciendo uso del tono mas distante y seco que tenia.

\- _Entonces voy contigo y de paso cenamos_ \- solto el agarre y sin decir nada ambos doblaron por el pasillo directo al elevador.

Sarada observo como ambos se iban hasta no poder ver mas sus sombras, fue en ese momento que una voz le hizo casi pegar un grito, casi porque logro ahogarlo. - _No es correcto espiar -_

 _\- Lo mismo le digo Kakashi-sama -_ se recompuso rápidamente y le acuso siguiéndole el mismo tono burlón que el peliplata quien solo solto una carcajada ante ello revolviendole los azabaches cabellos con la mano.

\- _Tienes razon, pero es normal soy su padre y si va detrás de un chico apuesto lo normal es seguirla_ \- Sarada le miro con una ceja alzada, estaba segura de que eso no era normal en lo absoluto _\- No me mires asi, cuando te empiecen a llegar mas pretendientes Sasuke se pondra igual._

\- _Parecía que no les importaba mucho Kawaki-san. -_ prefirió dejar ese extraño e incomodo tema por algo que llevaba preguntándose desde que aquellos dos se perdiesen por el pasillo

\- _En realidad ...les importa mas de lo que crees, pero les frustra no poder hacer nada para ayudarle y prefieren irse para no verlo sufrir, para no atormentarse mas. -_ su voz se iba apagando y ocultándose entre las sombras del pasillo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, recargados uno al lado del otro en la pared perdidos en la vista que les otorgaba una de las ventanas. - _¿Hyūga-sensei tiene el byakugan?_

Kakashi miro de reojo a la Uchiha, cerro sus párpados y solto un pequeño suspiro, como si no quisiese hablar del tema, y aunque Sarada se dio cuenta la curiosidad le importaba más. _\- Si -_ seco, vacío y distante, era solo una hueca respuesta.

\- _Entonces ¿por que no lo dejaron usarlo?¿No era una situación urgente?-_ volteo su rostro hacia el mayor, lo observaba ansiosa de respuestas que por algún motivo su corazón se acelero un poco, aquel grupo de tres le intrigaba y cada cosa que pudiese saber de ellos le interesaba.

Saco su aire, meditando si decirle o no, al final la respuesta fue sencilla, no era un tema prohibido de hecho mucha gente en la aldea sabía de eso, fue algo que en su momento genero bastante cuchicheo entre los aldeanos, sobre todo en las señoras chismosas. - _Tal vez lo sepas o no, pero Dai no forma parte de los Hyūga_ \- Sarada lo miro totalmente extrañada, eso era bastante raro puesto que el apellido del nombrado era el de ese clan aunque recordaba que cuando se presentaron comento algo sobre no ser muy cercano a ellos, pero con lo que dijo Kakashi le indicaba que mas bien no se relacionaba en lo absoluto con los del clan, el peliplata se dio cuenta de la expresión de confusión en su blanquecino rostro y decidió explicarse mejor - _Dai no puede usar las ropas, emblema, ni siquiera puede usar su apellido fuera de Konoha, fue un acuerdo con los Hyūga hace ya bastante tiempo, los motivos no puedo dartelos, pero conformate con saber que Dai tiene prohibido todo eso asi como usar cualquier habilidad de los Hyūga como su taijutsu... y el byakugan. Por mas urgente que sea no puede usarlo, si por mi fuera no hay problema pero no sabemos si la demas gente ahi dentro piense igual y si alguno lo delatase no te aseguró cuales serían las consecuencias._

Procesaba todo eso, nunca había escuchado algo parecido y prefirió no comentar nada mas al respecto formándose un tenso silencio en el pasillo durante minutos que pareciesen eternos, tal vez no debió preguntar.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta la misma enfermera que había salido volvía con la misma velocidad con una chica de ojos blancos que por el contrario caminaba con total calma, manteniendo el porte y hasta llego a desesperarla al ver que sus pasos eran lentos para la situación en la que estaban. Parecía tener la misma edad que el otro Hyūga que no hacia mucho se había retirado. Cuando paso junto a ellos hizo una reverencia para el sexto hokage, pero a penas se volteo para seguir caminando casi podía jurar que había echo una clara mueca de molestia.

~•~

Ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche y ellos seguían paseándose por el centro de la ciudad, no decian nada, de hecho no decian nada desde que pusieron un pie fuera del hospital.

Estaban solos en la oscura calle donde un viento frío soplaba, aunque no lo suficiente como para abrigarse. Empezo a temblar levemente y el Hyūga se dio cuenta pero prefirió ignorarlo era muy probable que se debiese a su aun mala condición.

\- _Podemos ir a cenar a mi casa hace frio y de hecho prefiero cenar ahi. -_ mintió, en realidad se le antojaba cenar fuera, tal vez una soba o ramen, pero al verla temblar prefirió ir a un lugar mas cerrado y caliente.

Solamente asintio y empezaron su camino hacia la casa del pelicafe, no estaba lejos, a un par de calles de donde se encontraban, la luna iluminaba su camino bañando alguna que otra parte de su cuerpo en la suave luz que emitía pero parecía extraño que esa luz les diese un poco mas de frío del que ya había.

El silencio les hacia compañía cuando vislumbraron el cuidado jardín y la puerta de entrada, toda la calle estaba a oscuras a excepción de la luz que sobresalía de una de las ventanas del hogar. Se acercaron con pasos tranquilos, atravesando el jardín ignorando las exigencias de sus estómagos por recibir alimento. No habían tocado la puerta cuando ésta fue abierta sobresaltandolos, detrás de tal acción se encontraba una mujer de larga cabellera chocolate, no traia sus habituales chongos y dejaba caer su cabello en cascada, miraba con el entrecejo fruncido al mas alto pero relajo totalmente su rostro al vislumbrar a la figura que lo acompañaba. - Perdon por llegar tarde a cenar, ¿aun hay comida? - La mujer solo suelta un bufido y se hace a un lado para dejar que ambos se adentren a la casa y retiren sus zapatos.

\- _Ire a poner la mesa_ \- se fue por el pasillo entrando a una de las habitaciones, pese a que parecía enojada solamente lo aparentaba en un intento de intimidar a su hijo por su hora de llegada.

Sin esperar al dueño de la casa Tsuki camino directo al comedor lista y dispuesta para comer, no había tomado alimento desde aquel desayuno en la cafetería aunque si se sinceraba no tenia apetito, pero su estómago demostraba lo contrario.


End file.
